Neon Genesis Kaiju
by Gorgara
Summary: My Evangelion Godzilla mixed fiction. Monsters, Evas, and, Angels oh my!
1. 1: How Did We Come To This

* * *

-1Neon Genesis Kaiju

1

How did we come to this

Godzilla sat in the hold of the Katana class warship, the Hermes. He sat with is arms cross looking out the viewport at the field of stars beyond. He hated space travel. The humans on board were nice and always courteous when they brought him food or showed him the battle plan. Godzilla reached out with his mind to one of his handlers, Askua.

Askua was one of the N1 class humans called Emulators. She was genetically designed to be a bridge between Humans and Kaiju. Askua sat in the mess hall eating what passed for breakfast in the military. She wore the required military uniform of a navy skirt, white blouse, with a navy jacket. The Jacket had the Japanese symbol Dragon on it to show that she was an Emulator. Across from her sat another Emulator, Shinji. Shinji was medium height with brown hair and dark hazel eyes. Shinji was the Emulator of the Kaiju Rodan. The two Kaiju were brought together in a joint operation assault on Korona IV.

Shinji and Askua were engaged in small talk over their breakfast, when Askua felt a presence brush her mind. She motioned for Shinji to stop and pressed her hand to her head.

Godzilla stood on the sandy beach of his island home. He stared out into the waves remembering what they sounded like. Askua appeared beside him. In their minds they were the same size. Askua always found it a little funny when they stood side by side. A young woman with fiery red hair and a slender build, with kind features next to a living dinosaur with charcoal grey skin, and deep amber eyes. She turned to Godzilla. "Was there something you needed?" She asked. Godzilla continued to stare into the distance. Finally her replied.

"How long until we reach the planet?"

"A few hours, do you remember the plan?"

"Yes. This will not be an easy fight."

"You should be happy to know that Shinji and Rodan have rendezvoused with us." A small smile crossed Godzilla's lips.

"Tell me Askua how we came to this?" She laughed.

"You know the story better than I do, you should tell me."

"I like it when you tell it." He turned and winked at her. Askua giggled. For and three hounded foot tall monster he sure was cute.

"Okay I'll tell it." She stated with a sigh. Both sat down on the sand. Askua leaning against Godzilla's shoulder.

"Back on earth in the year 2015 the humans, my people discovered a ancient temple at the south pole. Commander Katsuragi's father was one of the scientists who opened the tomb of Adam. Within they found the first Angel."

"Angel like the creatures from human religion?" Godzilla asked. Askua was always surprised at how much he and the other Kaiju learned when they were linked to an Emulator like her. Their minds grew exponentially till they matched that of the Emulator. Each monster had his or her own personality and interests. Godzilla was a history buff and theology lover. In some ways he was the spiritual leader of the Kaiju. He had even presided over the death of Manda and the birth of the new Mothra.

"No these are not the loving beings from the bible, but dark monsters older than time. Adam had come to earth a long time ago but the ancient beings we call the shapers were able to imprison him in the tomb. The act killed the shapers and most of the world. This was the first impact. It happened over sixty five million years ago."

"In the time of my kind." Godzilla stated in a dark tone.

"Yes we believe that the first impact killed the dinosaurs like you. When the tomb was opened Adam was released. He began to finish what he had come here to do so long ago."

"What was that?" Godzilla asked as his tail came around and wrapped around Askua's legs.

"To turn the earth into LCL fluid. LCL is the life-force of the universe. Every being has LCL in it, but when the individuality of the beings are shattered they revert into pure life-force or LCL fluid. The Angels and their kind feed on this. Luckily we were able to stop Adam before he could complete his task. No one really knows how because after Adam died he exploded. The explosion vaporized the entire south pole. We call that the second impact. We thought it ended there."

"But it didn't." Godzilla commented.

"No, it didn't before Adam died he called across the stars to his kind."

"The Legion of Nine." Godzilla spat.

"Well, not anymore thanks to you and the other monsters, but the Legion of Five is no less dangerous than its predecessor. The legion sent the Ninth Spear to Earth to avenge Adam's death. With them came another Angel, Lillith." Godzilla growled at the mention of Lillith's name.

"She used me." He hissed. "Made me think she was my mate brought back from the dead and sent me to destroy you."

"Yes and while we were distracted by you, Lillith brought the Ninth Spear down on us for the killing blow." She paused and turned her head to look at Godzilla. "Godzilla, do you remember when we first met?" Godzilla sighed and scratched as the sand with his claw.

"I was destroying a city, when I felt some one call me. Thinking it was my mate I turned ready to hold her in my arms once more. When only a small human greeted me I was very angry and tried to kill you."

"The we joined for the first time." She smiled. Godzilla purred.

"Yes then Lillith appeared and I saw her for what she was. I attacked her with my ray."

"You burnt half of the Spear along with her."

"When it was over you told me that we were going to work together to stop those monsters. I agreed and here we are on our way to destroy the Fifth Spear and make it the Legion of Four." Godzilla roared.

"That's right!" Askua cheered. "Soon we can go home."

Commander Misato Katsuragi sat in the command chair aboard the bridge of the Hermes. She fingered her crucifix necklace as she surveyed the area watching the personnel scurry about their duties.

"Commander." Her tactical officer called. She turned to her. " Grand Admiral Ikari has sent a subspace transmission to you and Commander Fuyutsuki." She nodded.

"I'll take it in my ready room." Misato stood up and saluted her XO colonial Jonathan Baxter.

Jonathan was a middle aged man with thinning hair and a eye patch over his left eye. He had lost the eye during the invasion of Black Moon the fortress planet of the Eighth Spear. He had saved the ship when by decompressing the sections that the Legion had invaded including the one he was in. After that Misato had promoted him to replace her former XO who died in the attack. "Colonial you have command." Baxter saluted back and took Misato's position in the command chair. Misato when to her ready room and sat at on of the chairs around the long table. The lights dimmed and the images of Commander Fuyutsuki, and Admiral Ikari papered in two of the other chairs. Fuyutsuki was man in his sixties, with a head of white, grey hair. He drummed his fingers on the table, making no sound since he was actually on the other ship in his ready room. Ikari sat with his hand steepled his dark brown hair slightly disheveled, a pair of yellow glasses sat on his nose. It was Ikari who spoke first.

"I trust both of you have read the mission plans." Ikari stated with little emotion in his voice. Misato and Fuyutsuki both shuffled a stack of papers in front of them, taking one last look at the mission plan.

"Sir, what kind of force will we be expecting from the Fifth Spear?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"The Legion of Five will not underestimate us anymore. We can expect at least one Angel if not more." Misato frowned at the Admiral's words.

"If we are facing such force shouldn't we call for back up. Commander Kaji and the Aphrodite are only a few light years away at the base on Solodad."

"No commander Kaji is on a special mission and cannot be diverted from his current course. You and Fuyutsuki will have to do for this mission." After Ikari had finished the room was silent for a few seconds. "If there are no more questions I leave you to plan the attack. Good Luck, and Try and keep my son from dying it would be a shame to lose Rodan at this point in the game." Once he had finished his image winked off. Misato growled.

"He doesn't care about Shinji, only Rodan." Fuyutsuki inclined his head in agreement.

Else where Commander Royji Kaji arrived at Solodad. His ship the Aphrodite was met by the Admiral's flagship, the Wrath of Eden. The two ships interlinked by way of a broad tube. Soon Kaji and the undesired pleasure of seeing Admiral Ikari's grim face in person.

"Congratulations Commander, you managed to not screw up this mission I'm grateful." Kaji bowed to hide is scowling face.

"Thank you sir." He forced out, but Ikari was already heading for the door.

"Send the Items over and take care. This may very well be the future that you deliver to me." With that the door hissed closed.

* * *

Here is the first bit of my Godzilla, Evangelion mix fic. hope you like.

Notes: The Evas will show up a little later in the story. Don't worry Askua is the same Askua from the series she acts differently towards Godzilla because she can't hide her feelings and emotions from him do to their link.


	2. 2: Angel Attack

* * *

2

Angel Attack

Misato, Shinji, Askua, and Commander Fuyutsuki sat at the captain's table on the Hermes. Below in the hold Godzilla was delivered his favorite. A steaming pile of Uranium fuel rods. Godzilla hugely grabbed the atomic substance and absorbed it into his skin. The microwave energy they normally fed him was alright but nothing gave him the boost he got from the pure stuff. As he reached for another handful of rods he froze. Askua stopped mid conversation and placed her hand on her head. Godzilla's face appeared before her.

"Be wary I sense something foul coming." He stated and then faded from her mind. As Askua pulled her hand away she glanced at Shinji.

"I know Rodan sensed it too." The words from the kids were all Misato and Fuyutsuki needed. They sprung from their seats Misato slamming her hand down on the alert button on the wall, Fuyutsuki grabbed the phone and began to bark orders into it. As the klaxons began to blare the ship lurched as something exploded against the outer hull.

Godzilla roared as he was jostled about in the hold of the ship. His own anxiety was add to Askua's as she and Shinji followed Misato and Fuyutsuki to the bridge. Fuyutsuki yelled something at Misato she turned her head and nodded, Fuyutsuki then separated from the group heading for the auxiliary bridge. As Askua passed the hallway she saw several other officers heading down the hall out of the corner of her eye. The doors to the bridge hissed open as Misato stormed in.

"Report!" She yelled heading for the command chair.

"Impact on upper hull, decks twenty eight and thirty two are venting atmosphere." One technician sated eyes never leaving his work station.

"Seal off those decks! Tactical what have you got on scans?" Misato roared sitting in her chair. The officer continued tapping keys as she replied. "Multiple slipstream events, counting around thirty. Twenty five Wraths, four Wendigos and…"

"AT field detected in area of slipstream anomalies." Another technician stated a quiver running through her voice. Baxter turned to her.

"A Absolute Terror field can only mean one thing…" He began.

"A Angel." Misato finished. "Pull up the Enoch index and tell me what were dealing with." After a long moment a technician answered. "Only two Angels are capable of space travel; Arael, and Sahaqiel."

"But witch one are we dealing with?" Misato demanded.

"AT field matches that of Sahaqiel, angel of the sky." Another explosion shook the ship.

"Explosion power was increased by fifteen percent from the last one." The Tac officer called.

"Raise shields, charge forward photon batteries!" Misato called. "Askua." She turned to look at the Emulator. "Better get Godzilla ready for EVA battle, Shinji you too." The both saluted and left the bridge. Askua left Shinji heading for the Aux Bridge where he would take control of Rodan. Askua headed for the girls locker room. Unlike most Emulators Askua felt that if her Kaiju had to fight then she should fight along side him. So as she undressed from her uniform and redressed in a skin tight red jump suit she called Godzilla.

"What's going on." He asked feeling the uneasiness throughout the ship.

"The Legion sent a advance force to stop us from reaching the planet." She stated as she zipped up the front of the suit and headed for the Grappler bay.

"This is a new tactic for them, wait why are these people here getting out my EVA armor?"

"Because they sent an Angel, one of the two that can live in space."

"I hate Space fighting! Why don't you get in a EVA suit and fight the Angel, I'll stay here and tell you what to do." Godzilla grumbled.

"You better have your scaly butt in that Gojulas armor by the time I get to my Grappler or your gonna wish you'd never been hatched." Askua growled.

"Askua, you can be quite scary at times and very intimidating you know that?"

"Yeah I know." She answered and dashed towards the launch bay.

"Photon Batteries primed!"

"Fire!"

Two beams of blue light shot across the bow of the Hermes and lanced towards the aggressors.

The space forces of the Legion were separated into three groups. Wraths, Wendigos, and Behemoths. Wraths were small agile creatures that were nothing more than a pair of bat wings and a mouth full of teeth. The creatures attacked in swarms tearing their victims apart in a frenzy of blood lust. Wendigos were more intelligent. They are the light cruisers of the Legion resembling long snakes with several tentacles shooting off their sides. Wendigos bodies were living bomb factories. Creating organic explosives much like that of a mark two nuclear warhead. The Wendigos had a limited firing range their O-Bombs could only survive for a few seconds in space before they died from the vacuum exposure. Last the Behemoths the largest of the Legion's space forces the Behemoths ferried the ground troops of the Legion from place to place. They had no over purposes.

The beams exploded before reaching the targets colliding with a massive wall like field.

"AT field fully formed, all weapons fired from this range will be ineffective until the angel is destroyed." The Tac Officer yelled.

"Damn! Launch a squadron of Grapplers to assist Godzilla and Rodan, and prepare the energy ram." Misato ordered. By the time Askua had agued with and threatened the deck personnel into letting her pilot her Grappler in the sortie Godzilla stood in the air lock covered in black and silver armor. A yellow visor let him view the outside world as he shifted in the uncomfortable suit. He quickly checked the operation of his shoulder mounted cannons, and the hip mounted avenger chain guns. He checked his air and his booster fuel, and finally his progressive knife. The progressive knife was a blade that attached to his wrist that vibrated at a high frequency and could cut through anything. Without the progressive knife there was no way to kill the Angel. The high frequency blade was the only thing strong enough to puncture the Angel's core, and once that was done the Angel would die. Godzilla had done this once before. He killed the Angel Sndalphon during the battle on Black Moon. He still had nightmares of that aquatic devil. He looked over at one of the humans through a thick sheet of inviso-steel and gave her the thumbs up, or claws up in his case. She returned the gesture and opened the lock. The void loomed before him. Godzilla activated his thrusters.

_One small step for man, one giant headache for me_ He thought as he sailed into the space between worlds.

Asuka had just finished her preflight checks in her grapple fighter the Outlaw-1 when she heard Shinji's frantic voice over her com.

"Askua, what the hell are you doing?"

_What do you think I'll doing stupid going for a stroll around the park_ Askua thought as she primed the boosters. "You could get yourself killed!"

"Your such a coward dummkopf." She answered as she continued adjusting controls.

"Askua there is a war going on out there!" Shinji yelled back.

"I know that, you baka pervert!" She screamed. "Just cause your scared of fighting don't assume I am!" At that remark Shinji fell silent, Askua wondered if she might have gone to far when another voice came over the com.

"Askua you get out of that fighter now!" Misato's voice rumbled out of the speakers. _That spineless twit told Misato on me. Oh he is going to get it when I get back_ Askua fumed "You aren't cleared for combat missions yet."

"How are combat missions different from recon missions?" Askua stated.

_Actually in recon when the enemy shows up you run away, in combat the enemy shows up you fight. _Godzilla chimed in.

_Don't help me! I know the difference!_ Askua hissed at him. "Don't worry Commander I the great Askua Langley Soryu will be triumphant in my first combat mission!" She declared a smile on her face. The Groans from Shinji, Misato, and Godzilla that followed her statement only broadened her smile. "Outlaw-1 launch!" Askua yelled as the Grapple fighter was catapulted out the launch tube into space.

_Askua, be careful okay? For me._ Godzilla whispered as the yellow tube lights flashed by.

_For you I will. _Askua replied.

"Of all the impertinent…Launch the Beta squadron. Tell them to link up with Askua, and **Make Sure She Knows Togi's In Charge!**" Misato yelled falling back into her chair. _I need a beer._ Baxter just laughed beside her.

"She's spirited I give her that." He commented Misato just glared, deep down she feared for Askua. The girl had a mind of her own and that was good on occasion, but her continual disregard of orders frustrated her to no end. As she watched a line of fighters form up and spread in a military formation around Godzilla and Rodan she could only pray that she would be all right.

Shinji banged his fist on the wall of the Aux Bridge of the Hermes. _Stupid show off. I thought she'd listen to her commander, I always do. Stupid girl. _He was so lost in thought that Fuyutsuki had to shake him to get his attention. "I'm sorry what?" He asked coming out of his stupor.

"Shinji, I'm glad you care for the welfare of your fellow Emulator, but we need you to concentrate and guide Rodan." The Commander stated in a gentle but firm voice.

"Yes sir." Shinji sighed, defeated. Fuyutsuki put a hand on his shoulder.

"Askua's a big girl. She can take care of herself." He stated before turning back to the crew that Misato had given them. Shinji sighed again. _Be careful Askua, come back safe. _

_Don't worry. Godzilla will look after her. _Rodan reassured him. Shinji nodded. If there was one creature who cared as much about Askua as he did it was Godzilla.

"Your right, but keep and eye on her out there okay."

_Don't worry I'll make sure that your muse comes home to pummel you again._ Both Shinji and Rodan laughed at the joke. Shinji could hide it from everyone but him. His love for Askua was his best kept secret. _Shinji, one day you'll have to stop running away and tell her how your feel._ Rodan stated. _But right now we got an Angel to kill._

"Energy Ram primed and ready for charge!" A crewman yelled. As the ship shook again from another attack.

"Shields down to sixty percent!" Another cried.

"Tell the fighters to attack as soon a we puncture the AT field." Misato sated.

Togi and the rest of Beta squadron formed up, he watched Askua in the Outlaw-1 do a loop and enter formation on his right.

"Askua, I got not problem with you doing combat, hell I'd be honored to have you fight beside me, but get this strait. I'm the leader here and you are gona have to listen to my orders okay?"

"Okay Stooge number one." She voice chimed in over the speakers. "But don't expect me let you hog all the glory."

"No Askua, I wouldn't even try." He replied back. "Okay flight, Captain Soryu need a call sign any ideas?"

"Little Red!"

"Emasculator!"

"Shinji's bane1"

"Sexy legs!" Were some of the names yelled. Togi just shook is head.

"How about Demon." He stated. The pilots cheered in agreement. "Welcome to the club Demon lets go kick some alien ass!" He yelled. His war cry taken up by the other pilots, even Askua was drawn into the primal scream of battle. Close by Godzilla and Rodan floated next to one another. Through his link with Askua Godzilla heard the commotion, he shared this with Rodan and chuckled.

"And they call us savages." Rodan stated. Godzilla nodded.

"Humans are the most wonderful and terrible creatures." Godzilla observed as a tone from the Hermes cut the chatter of both parties.

"This is Commander Misato Katsuragi in a few seconds we will fire our energy ram and puncture the AT field. When that happens you will have a limited time to get inside before the field closes again. Good luck."

"Askua." Godzilla reached out with is mind, Askua could feel his worry.

"Relax, your starting to sound like that dummkopf, Shinji." She reassured him.

"You know as well as I that Shinji in no dummkopf." Askua twisted in her cockpit at Godzilla's words.

"I don't know what your talking about." She stated.

"Everyone needs someone." Godzilla continued. "Even the great Askua Langley Soryu." He rumbled. His last comment made her smile.

"But I have someone, you." Godzilla purred at her words and a smile crossed his lips.

"You will always have me." Askua was comforted by this fact even though she would never let it show, of all the things in her life Godzilla was the one gift she appreciated the most. Someone who understood her, someone she couldn't hide from even if she tried, and she appreciated that. Askua's inner musings were cut short by a spiraling ray of red energy that lanced from the Hermes. The ray stuck the AT field pausing as it tore though it and traveled on. The fast Wraths were able to evade the ray but a Wendigo was caught in its midsection. The creature howled as it was split in half by the ray. Its innards spilling out into the cold of space. The heat from the ray caused the O-Bombs to detonate taking out several Wraths that were too close to the Wendigo.

"That's our cue guys and gals." Togi yelled. "Light um up!" The fighters formed a V-shape with Godzilla and Rodan. In the middle.

"So Askua, what's like working with the tallest, darkest, and most mysterious man on the Hermes?" One of the pilots asked.

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be you pervert." Askua shot back.

"Ah!" The man gasped "Askua that's cold. That's colder than dry ice." He yelled as he made noises pretending to be cold.

"All right cut the chatter from here on out keep communication to a minimum. Askua?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not insulting you this is important. How hard is it to fly and help Godzilla at the same time?" Askua paused she had done it before but never in combat. Suddenly she was unsure of her abilities and regretted coming on the mission. As her courage and confidence began to spiral downward. Godzilla brushed her with his mind.

_Askua you are one of the strongest humans I met, we can do this._ His reassurance gave Askua all the confidence she needed.

"It will be okay but once he gets to the Angel he'll need my strength so I'll hang back then okay?"

"Not a problem, and Demon?" At the mention of her new name she bristled with pride.

"Yes?"

"I admire your confidence, and your honesty. Those are the traits I always liked about you.'' Askua was taken aback by the comment. She had never known Toji for undeserving flattery. It he stated it, it was because he believed it. This only served to boost Askua's confidence even more. As they sped towards the gap Askua noticed that it looked like some kid had thrown a baseball into a window the frayed edges resembling ruff broken glass. As they got closer she noticed something else. The edges were closing, slowly the hole was getting smaller. Askua held her breath and pushed her throttle to full. As the last fighter crossed the threshold the hole closed. They were trapped within an AT field and the only way out was to kill the Angel.

Until the point when they entered the AT field the Angel had been obscured by the swarming Wraths and ominous Wendigos. When the fighters entered the creatures moved aside to reveal the Angel in all its glory. Sahaqiel was massive. A great eye stared at them unblinking as it slowly pumped a set of massive orange wings. That all it was a winged eye. Without warning the Angel's left wing shot forward. A piece of the Angel's body was flung off, it sped towards the Hermes exploding against its shields.

"That Angel is a living bomb." Askua thought out loud.

"Keep the channel clear of chatter!" Togi's voice reprimanded. Askua felt anger well up within her. Who was he to order her around? She fought the urge to insult him, and used her anger to help her concentrate. She activated the grappler arms. Grappler fighters we designed to be used in combat as well as maintenance of larger ships. Each fighter had four arms. Two were clawed hands, one a cutting torch, and the last had an ax blade on it. It took a lot of work to fly the ship, gun, and work four grappler arms, but Askua was sure she would have no problem. The first wave of O-Bombs shot towards them, Askua quickly maneuvered out of the way while firing off a small burst from the bow mounted gun. The spay hit the target the explosion a red blossom in a sea of night. The artillery assault was followed by a wave of Wraths. Askua had was unprepared for the attack. Wraths like to disorient their prey by emitting a psychic scream. Askua found this out first hand as her mind was assaulted. She screamed as she felt her world begin to dissolve into bedlam. She screamed, and screamed sinking deeper and deeper. Suddenly strong hand took hold of her and pulled hard. She felt the figure wrap himself around her as she clung to him like a frightened child.

_shhhhh. I have you my little one. Your safe._ Askua broke down into sobs as Godzilla rocked her back and forth. As he comforted her, he felt a memory rise in Askua's mind. One that even after all this time still chilled Godzilla to the bone.

When they had first linked Godzilla was given Askua's memories as she was given his. It was in that moment that Godzilla new they were the same. Both of them driven by the same thing, Death. More precisely the pain it caused them and their fear of it. This was the reason he chose Askua, they were kindred spirits. Godzilla had never pressed Askua to tell him who's death it was that affected her so, and she had extended him the same for which he was grateful. Godzilla did not like to talk about his mate and the dark time he lived in, but though Askua would not tell him about it the nightmares she had were all he needed. As Askua's sobs quieted Godzilla stroked her head gently with his claw. _It's time to wake up little one. We have work to do. _Askua opened her eyes to see the cockpit. Slowly her senses returned to her. Togi's voice screamed over her speakers, Askua's focus then shifted out the view port. A vast mouth full of foot long teeth greeted her.

"Oh Shit!" She screamed and desperately gripped the controls. She brought the claw arms up, catching the monster's upper and lower jaw. The creature's spine covered tongue lashed the view port. Askua screamed and depressed the trigger. The Wrath was ripped apart by high velocity rounds from the bow cannon. Askua held the trigger down for several seconds after the Wrath had been shredded, finally she let go. She herd Togi's voice once more.

"Damn Demon, you sure like to cut it close. Congratulations on your first kill." Askua shook her head clearing the cobwebs.

"Uh…thanks."

"Askua you'll find a small red button on your right." She looked where he said.

"I see it."

"Press it, it's a psy shield to protect you from the Wrath screams."

"Thanks."

"I don't want to interrupt, but they're back." Came another voice. Askua looked out to see another group of the foul beasts moving towards them. A grim smile crossed her face.

"Think you horror movie rejects can scare me? I show you who the real demon is."

Godzilla had little trouble with the Wraths. He crushed one in his gauntleted claws, while three others were ripped apart by the Avenger guns on his waist. His attention was drawn to a little red Grappler that seemed to have an appetite for destruction. He watched as no less than six Wraths descended on it. His view of the Outlaw-1 was obscured for several seconds, enough time for Godzilla to begin to worry. Before he could use their link to ascertain Askua's welfare a flurry of blade and cannon fire dispersed the attackers most of whom were missing parts of their bodies. As they fled Askua gave chase, taking great pleasure in ripping them apart with blade, bullets, and even the cutting torch. Godzilla smirked, Askua had a sadistic streak that amused Godzilla to no end, whether it was torturing Shinji, and the others, or ripping her enemies apart the call sign Demon was bestowed on the perfect candidate. He returned his attention back to the battle raging around them. He grinned noticing a Wendigo had come within firing range of his shoulder mounted cannons, big mistake. The Wendigo was stuck in what passed for a head, without it the body writhed and twisted before falling silent. Satisfied with his success he returned his gaze to where the Angel waited ominously. _Your next_ Godzilla thought as he blasted another Wrath to pieces. As if bidden by Godzilla's thought the Angel's eye turned and focused on him. Godzilla felt the blood drain from his face as a intense feeling of cold stuck him. Godzilla felt a presence in his mind, it was not gentle like Askua but harsh. It ripped its way into Godzilla's head causing great pain. Then the presence lifted, and the Angel spoke.

_I am death to those who touch me_ The Angel said no more. Godzilla turned the Angel's statement over in his head, when Askua's comment returned to his mind. _It's a bomb. _It took several seconds for the gravity of his discovery to sink in.

_"Mein Gott!_ " Godzilla cried slipping in to German, a little something he picked up from Askua. He panicked reaching out for Askua.

_Askua it's a bomb, we got to get out of here!_ She felt the statement more than heard it. A series of images shifted through her head, the last one a explosion the size of as small moon. Askua felt the cold grip of terror in her stomach. Her hands flew quickly across the board calling up the Hermes.

"Misato, it's a trap!" She yelled frantic not knowing how much time they had.

"Askua, your not making sense." Misato's voice faded in and out with static due to the AT field.

"Misato, you've got to move away. The Angel is waiting for the ships to get closer so it can take us all out in one attack." Askua tried to calm her voice, but to no avail.

"Askua, I don't understand."

"There's no time!" Askua yelled the panic rising again added with Godzilla's made talking extremely hard. "It's waiting for the ships to get closer so it can kill itself causing an four hundred kiloton explosion!" Askua screamed. There was a long pause.

"We won't leave you." Askua was touched by the emotion the commander had let creep into her voice, but sentimentality had a time and place, this was not it.

"Then don't. Use the Energy Ram on the Gorgon to give us an escape route then you can shoot a nuke through the hole and blow that oversized eyeball to hell."

On the bridge of the Hermes Misato sat back contemplating the bold plan. "It won't be easy." She sighed. "And the time will have to be perfect."

"Leave that to us." Askua grinned.

"Okay, you'll have less than two minutes to get out before that nuke comes in, so no hero stuff right?"

"Sure what ever, it's not like I have a death wish or something." Askua grumbled.

"Fine. It will take thirty seconds to charge and aim the Energy Ram be ready."

"Good. Okay boys form up on me and get ready to hull ass in about thirty."

"What makes you think you can give orders to my squad?" Togi asked.

"Look we have no time for this." Askua sighed. "Just follow my lead for once." after a long pause Togi grunted in agreement. Askua let out a sigh of relief. That battle was over, but another would begin shortly. The red beam smashed through the AT field at an angle to avoid hitting the Angel. As soon as the red glow died down Askua hit her throttle and began to count. If the Angel was surprised at the sudden action of the humans it didn't show it, the thing just kept flapping its massive wings. As the fighter group neared the hole a glint from the Hermes informed Askua that the nuke as on its way. _Were gona make_ _it._ She repeated over and over in her mind. As she near the gap a object shot passed her at immeasurable speed. The object collided with the incoming nuke. The explosion stole her eyesight for a few seconds as her view port tinted to shield her eyes.

" The Angel took out the nuke." Askua stammered.

"That settles it, we're going back to finish the job." Togi commanded. "Misato get the ships as far away as you can, and tell my sister I love her."

"Now wait a second!" Misato screamed her calm gone and in its place panic. "Just come back we'll figure something out."

"I don't think we have the time." Togi added, as the Angel who had sat so silently throughout the attack now rushed forward. "I think the jig is up." Askua heard the conversation between the two as she gunned the engines trying to outrun the fast approaching Angel.

_Only got one shot._ She heard in her head, her attention suddenly was drawn to Godzilla. _Better make it count. _Before Askua could demand what he was doing, Godzilla detached his prog knife from the armor and activated it thruster to begin to spin him.

"Askua what is Godzilla doing." She heard Shinji's voice over the com. Honestly she didn't know, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"It's none of your business you nosey dummkopf." She sneered. As she finished the sentence Godzilla came to a sudden stop and launched the prog knife. He turned and kicked his thrusters in high.

"_Now we…run like hell!" _He told her, the plan suddenly made sense.

"Thrusters on full fellas I have a feeling were gona see some fire works." The prog knife sailed through space its speed only matched by its accuracy. It stuck the Angel in the center of its massive eye. The creature shuttered, and blinked. _So close and yet so far_ It said to itself. The explosion buffeted the ships and the fighters as everything went white.

As Askua stepped out of the cockpit of her fighter on the landing deck she noticed both Misato and Shinji waiting for her. _Guess I have to face the music sometime. _She thought as she removed her helmet and shook her fiery tresses.

"Hey Demon!" Came a voice from behind her. Askua turned to see Togi and the rest of Beta flight standing on the landing deck still in uniform. _Great the jury's here lets get the execution over with._ "You made your first kill today, and now we will take you for the congratulatory drink at the officers lounge. You game?" _I have never been so happy to see the stooge._ Askua thought. Without a word she leapt from the fighter and joined the gang, her crimson suit standing out among the blue of the others. Shinji just sighed as Misato stomped off towards her quarters. _No way I'm sharing the bar with her._ She fumed lucky for her Misato kept a nice cache of beer in her room.

The room as dark the only light came from a glowing tank of orange yellow liquid. Within the tank was a young girl with fair features and frost colored hair. She sat with her eyes closed., after a few moments the liquid drained from the tube and the girl opened her eyes, they were a bright crimson. She stepped out of the tank and picked up a towel on the rack near by.

"Thank you Rei that will be all." Came Admiral Ikari's voice over the room's speakers. The girl bowed. "Thank you." She said in a small voice and exited the room. Behind a wall of mirrored glass Gendo Ikari turned to the room's sole other occupant. "Well?" He asked impatient to here the results.

"Her sync ratio had increase by fifteen percent." A feminine voice said.

"Good." Gendo smiled, a malevolent site. "She's ready. Can you recreate these results with the others?"

"Of that I have no doubt." She answered again.

"Thank you Ritsuko, you have been a great help to me." The woman smiled, taking pride in the praise the man gave her. "Now its time to call the tribes and convent the Summit of Souls." Gendo Ikari smiled again as the future stretched out before him, a future where he was God.

* * *


	3. 3: Beachhead

Disclamer; I don't own Godzilla or Evangelion but if TOHO is looking for a buyer I would be interested

* * *

3

Beachhead

Askua groaned and tried to get out of bed. _'I'm never dinking again.' _She promised herself as she crawled to the shower. _'I don't see how Misato does it.' _Askua had gone round for round with Togi last night and won, or lost depending how you look at it. _'Dummkopf Toji, did this on purpose'_

_'It's not fare." _groaned a very painful and weak voice. _'You get to have all the fun of being drunk and I get the hangover the day after. _

"Fine next time, you get drunk and I'll grumble about it!" She snapped.

_'There isn't enough alcohol on this ship to get me drunk, that's why its not fare…Askua call the chemical cleanup guys.'_

"Why?"

_'Because I'm about to toss my atomic cookies!' _After Askua had paged the has mat team she half stumbled, half crawled to the mess hall, and that's where Shinji found her. Askua lay with her head covered by her hands. She ignored Shinji salutation as he sat down. After staring at her for a few second Askua raised her head grabbed Shinji's chin and pulled his face close to hers. Shinji looked into her clear blue, slightly blood shot eyes. He had dreamed of being this close to her.

"Shinji." She moaned softly.

"Yes Askua?" He answered their lips precariously close to each other.

"Your thinking to loud." She whispered and returned to her former position. Shinji just sat there in a state of shock. After a few moments Askua shifted her head to open one eye to look at Shinji. "Your still thinking to loud!" Before he could react Askua's arm snapped out grabbed Shinji's head and dunked his face into the bowl of cereal that was his breakfast. After a few cups of black coffee and a nausea pill from the ship's doctor Askua became a little more social. On another part of the ship Misato was having a similar problem. She fared a little better than Askua because she was used to the after effects as night of excess. She quickly downed a concoction she made herself for these occasions and stepped into the shower. As she was drying her hair with a towel the door chimed.

"Come." She stated and the door hissed open admitting a very nervous and highly excitable, Maintenance Chief, Kensuke Aida. He walked in to the room that served as the meeting and entertaining area of the Commander's residence. Though Misato had been offered a larger quarters she had refused and taken one just like that of all her personnel. As Kensuke looked around he felt something crunch under his foot. He looked down. A empty can of Yebisu beer, Kensuke picked up the smashed can and began to make his way to the garbage when he noticed that the floor, the table, the sofa all were littered with empty cans. _'Wow. The Commander must have had a wild party last night.' _He thought as he began to gather up the mounds of cans. _'You could build a Grappler with all this metal '_ He mused as her placed them in the shoot that was marked for metal and glass. As he sent the last can on its way a thought occurred to him.

"Wait…the ship doesn't stock that brand of beer." He muttered.

"That's right." Misato called from behind him as she moved into the room. Kensuke literally jumped.

"Ah! Misato…er…I mean Commander, I was just…" He turned around to face her. In one smooth motion Kensuke's jaw hit the floor and his eyes grew to the size of pie plates. Misato stood there in nothing more than a towel wrapped around her well endowed form.

"Chief?" She said. "Is there something wrong?" She waved her hand in front of his face. The movement brought Kensuke out of his stupor. He quickly turned beet red and faced the wall.

"Well…um…I can see that your…uh…busy so I'll just come back later." He moved for the door.

"Wait. I'm not busy." She called. "Besides if your open that door half the ship will see me in my towel and you looking very disheveled." She continued, then added in a low tone. "That's how rumors get started." Kensuke stopped in his tracks. "You stay here. I'll get dressed." She smiled and headed for the bedroom. "So what is it you came here for Chief? Not just my company I hope." Her jest was lost on Kensuke.

"Well I'm here to tell you that we finished repairs on the hull and we have some new modifications for the Grapplers that I would like you to look at."

"Really? What kind of modifications?" She asked, mildly interested.

"Oh engine stats mostly, and since it had a field test yesterday I was wondering if you would approve the N2 armor for mass production?"

"That sound reasonable. Anything else?"

"Yes, if Askua is going to keep doing combat missions I would like to add a prog knife to one of her grappler arms and put an extra lining of Triton ore to protect her from any more psychic attacks."

"I have a question myself Chief." Misato said as she exited the bedroom in her uniform. "How did Askua get in the Outlaw-1 and launch without my permission?" Kensuke averted his gaze in shame.

"Askua can be quite persuasive." He stated. Misato smiled grimly and crossed her arms.

"Of that I have no doubt." That was when she noticed that Kensuke had a bruise under his left eye. At noticing this she clamed down and changed to a more gentle tone. "How many injured?"

"She laid up two of my guys in sick bay with broken bones. I got off easy cause she needed my voice to unlock the docking clamps."

"I see…well at least you didn't blatantly disregard order just because she threatened you." She smiled this time he got the joke.

"It is hard to say no to the person who has you in a head lock and can have her three hundred foot tall pet dinosaur turn you into a pile of ash." The both laughed.

"The prog knife it okay, but the extra shielding may interfere with her connection to Godzilla."

"Okay we'll get started on the upgrades right away." He yelled excitedly and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Kensuke." She called after him.

"Yes?" He asked turning once again.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't mention my state of dress, or lack there of during the first part in this conversation." She smiled again.

"No problem. It will be our little secret." He winked and left the room. Misato starred after him for a short while. _'We all need a vacation if the Maintenance Chief is hitting on the Commander.'_ She thought as she made a cup of coffee an sat down to collect her thoughts before she headed to the bridge. As she was finishing her drink the com buzzed.

"Yes?"  
"Commander." Baxter's voice came over the speakers. "Sorry to disturb you but we just received a subspace transmission from the Grand Admiral." Misato sighed . _'I took this mission to get away from that man.'_

"I'll take I in here thank you." She walked over to her coffee table and pressed the blue sphere in the middle. The sphere floated off the table and began to spin. As the spinning reached its zenith it emitted light creating a holographic screen and keyboard floating in mid air. Misato pressed a key, activating he message from the Grand Admiral. There was both video and audio to the message. Misato only keyed the audio. Having no desire to see the smug face of the self righteous hypocrite. The message was a command for the twelve tribes to convene on Blue VI at the end of the month. When the transmission ended Misato sat stunned. _'The only reason to call the twelve tribes back would be if… oh God! Heaven help us he found the final artifact!' _Misato furiously began typing on the holo board. After a few seconds a face appeared on the screen. The man had handsome features that rivaled that of James Bond from the old pre impact days. His dark eyes sparkled with mischief. His long hair was held in pony tail. He smiled when he saw Misato.

"Why Commander Katsuragi to what do I owe the pleasure of your lovely face?" Commander Ryoji Kaji said as he bowed with a flourish of his hand. It took all of Misato's will power not to turn to mush by her former lover's remarks.

"Cut the crap Kaji, this isn't a personal call!" Misato growled. Kaji's face became grim for a second before returning to its suave half smile. Misato sighed and regained her composure. "I hear on earth the sun is shining."

"The sun may shine, but the ice is slippery." Koji returned. The phrases they exchanged were code that she and Koji had created to tell each other to secure the line after the first conversation was over. After they talked about her approval of the N2 armor and Askua's disobedience they said their good byes, but neither one closed the call. Instead they both activated devices that would protect them from any prying eyes and ears.

"Clear?" She asked.

"Clear." he answered.

"Kaji what did you deliver to the Admiral?"

"I don't know. They had SEELE men guarding it all the way there, I had no chance to get a peek."

"Where did it come from?"

"Earth." Misato breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good then it wasn't the artifact."

"Misato…He took the Arc." Misato's momentary reprieve was destroyed by Koji's words.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She yelled.

"He didn't tell me until I was docked. I couldn't say no." Misato stood there shocked. _'Why would he not tell Koji? Have we been found out?'_ "Misato, you know what this means, have you been able to decipher your father's journals yet?"

"No." She puffed. "He keeps changing the code word every few pages its tough."

"Keep at it we only have a month to figure out what he's up to."

"I'll try. Stay close to him and find out what he got from earth."

"I'll try, Misato be careful."

"Okay." They both ended there transmissions. About that time Misato's com beeped again. "Yes?"

"Commander we got the go ahead from the Chief and would like permission to slip to the planet." Baxter's voice stated.

"Why not. They know we're coming no use in trying to be subtle now." She answered. "Assemble the force commanders in my ready room and meet me there."

"Yes sir."

Askua sat in the ready room, between Shinji and Toji. Across from her was Major Jonathan Girsbond of the Magwanaut Core. The Magwanauts where the ground forces deployed against the Legion and their followers. His blond hair was neatly trimmed and his grey eyes gave the impression that this man never relaxed. Seated next to him was Douglass Gordon. Captain Gordon was commander of one of the two dropships carried by the Hermes for planet side missions. Askua liked Gordon, their personalities were similar. Gordon had a hard time following orders that her didn't like and took no crap from nobody be they of higher or lower rank. He wore his green uniform with a peaked officer's cap pulled low over his eyes so that no one knew where he was looking. From time to time his mustache would twitch.

"So Soryu, heard you stole a ship and nearly got yourself killed yesterday." Came a very snide voice from behind her. She turned find Akria Ueda staring down at her. Ueda commanded the other dropship, and had a personal war with Askua. Ueda had been one of the Emulators that were chosen before Askua to link with Godzilla, but Godzilla had rejected him. When Askua link with no trouble he declared her is enemy. "Here's an idea next time why don't you just pilot the Gotengo, I'm sure Doug would have no problem since he runs his ship like you run your mouth." Askua saw red, she was about to break the cocky SOB's arm when another voice interrupted.

"Ueda, so nice to see you again." It hissed. Ueda turned to come face to face with a six foot tall Godzilla. Ueda's arrogant attitude deflated at the sight of the man sized monster. "You wouldn't be giving my good friend Askua a hard time now would you?" As he said this the spikes on his back began to glow neon blue. Godzilla leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "That's strike two boy, one more and you'll wish I had let Askua beat the living hell out of you. Radiation poisoning can be very painful if you catch my drift."

"Ye,Yessir." Was all Ueda could manage before he ran to the other side of the table and hid behind Gordon who Askua noticed was wearing a very large smile.

_'That should keep him off your case for a while.' _Godzilla projected into her mind as he placed his clawed hand on her shoulder.

_'I could have taken care of him myself you know.' _She stated..

_'I know but he can't command with a broken arm and a black eye.'_

_'Oh you!' _She snorted and placed her hand over his. _'These holo emitters are getting better. You feel real.'_

_'That's good, now I can do this.' _He bent low and licked Askua's cheek. She shivered and scratched Godzilla's left ear. He closed his eyes and purred. Askua giggled then noticed that every one was staring at them.

"Um, do you two need a moment?" Toji asked.

"Why don't you perves take a picture it lasts longer!" She yelled. Godzilla emphasized her comment with a growl showing his fangs and flashing his spines. Askua noticed that Shinji was oddly quiet, not that he said much anyway. She turned and found the reason. Shinji was a master at hiding his headphones of it music player which he listened to constantly. "So Shinji what you listening to?" She asked tearing a headphone out of his ear and placing it in her own. The melodic sounds of Beethoven sounded in her ear. She made a face. "Shinji that's not music this is." She grabbed the jack out of his music player and plugged it into her own. She quickly selected a song. Shinji jumped out of his chair as Queen's We Will Rock You blared in his ear.

"Askua what the hell?" She stammered climbing back into his chair.

"Now this is real music." She stated. Shinji looked at Godzilla who just shrugged.

"She has a point kid, Rock is king."

"Oh really?" Askua said turning on him. "Is that why you listen to Phantom of the Opera?" She grinned.

"Shut up!" He yelled and playfully shoved Askua with his tail. The shove caught Askua off guard, she toppled off the chair dragging Shinji with her. Askua opened her eyes to see Shinji's face very close to hers.

"Um, Askua are you alright?" Askua then noticed that Shinji was straddling her. Askua gave Shinji a look that would melt steel.

"Get off me you dummkopf pervert!" The slap following the insult sent Shinji sailing. He brought his hand up to the ever growing red spot on his cheek.

"What was that for! You pulled me down with you!" He cried. _'That's right.'_ Askua agreed remembering the other guilty party she rose and began to walk towards Godzilla.

"Now Askua." Godzilla stammered backing away from the approaching red head. "Lets not do anything rash, it was just a joke." Godzilla backed into the far wall.

"I'll kill you!" Askua screamed and charged. Just before she tackled him Godzilla waved to her and his image blinked out of existence. Askua had no time to slow down before colliding with the wall. The impact was followed by gasps from those in the room.

"That's going to leave a mark." Gordon winced

"On the wall or Askua?" Toji whispered. Slowly Askua dragged herself to her feet. She held her nose with one hand.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"Right here." Godzilla roared as her appeared behind her placing her in a full Nelson lock. "If you'll excuse us gentlemen." Godzilla bowed and disappeared again. Askua slumped to the floor her eyes glazed over. Meanwhile on the beach of a topical island Godzilla struggled to keep Askua still.

"Askua calm down!" He roared as she kicked and screamed.

"I will not! You let me go or so help me I'll skin you and make a line of handbags, shoes, and, jackets!" She screamed as she fought with all her might.

"Empty threats will get you nowhere with me." He growled shaking her hard. "Tell the truth! Why are you mad." Askua finally gave up and stopped struggling, Godzilla released his grip. Askua collapsed to the ground and began to sob. Godzilla immediately understood. _'Her anger kept her from crying.'_ Godzilla knelt down and wrapped Askua in a hug. She calmed down and stopped crying.

"I was just so embarrassed." She hiccupped. "Shinji landing on top of me, you letting me run into the wall, and that asshole Ueda." Godzilla growled, berating himself for letting Askua get hurt on his watch, by his own hand. He licked her face with his rough tongue.

"I am sorry little one. I didn't mean to hurt you it was just a joke." She let her head hang in the crook of his arm. She felt safe in his arms.

"I know. It's okay we can go back now." She said. Back in the ready room Askua blinked and stood up. Godzilla flickered into existence at her side. Askua sighed, looking defeated. Godzilla leaned forward placing his clawed hands on the table.

"This didn't happen. There was no fight between Shinji, Askua, and, myself. Got it!" He hissed, the malice in his eyes told everyone that it was in their best interest to forget what they saw here today. They all nodded in answer, Gordon even removed his officer's cap to show that he had no lie in his eyes. Askua walked over and took her seat, she looked over at Shinji who now had a perfect red hand print on the left side of his face. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' to him and pointed to her cheek. Shinji smiled.

_'And so man discovered fire.'_ Godzilla mused as he watched the two._ 'But it is only a matter of time before he gets burnt.' _

Askua sat strapped in her grappler waiting for the drop ship to hit the atmosphere and launch her to battle.

"I don't understand it." Toji spoke over the line, since the battle with the Angel in space Askua had become a full member of the Beta Squadron much to Misato's displeasure.

"What's that Toji?" She inquired back.

"Why hasn't the EDU sent us anymore ships or, supplies?"

"That's because for all they know were dead." Godzilla answered surprising both Askua and Togi.

"How?" Askua questioned.

"You know Kensuke is a bright fellow, he hooked me up with a new Thought Speak machine that I can use in battle." Godzilla answered.

"He is smart isn't he? Remind me to apologize for the black eye when we get back."

"Maybe you should apologize to the men who's arms you broke as well." Godzilla commented.

"No way, they tried to man handle me! Kensuke a least asked and apologized before trying to stop me."

"Any way what are you saying we're already dead?" Toji jumped in.

"It's like the battle of Thermopolis. They don't expect us to come back." Godzilla stated in a dry tone.

"What are you talking about? What was the battle of Thermopolis?" Askua sighed.

"Get comfortable Toji. We'll be here awhile." Askua moaned. "Okay professor I give you the floor." Godzilla sniffed indignantly.

"Thank you." He mocked. "Okay Toji, the Battle of Thermopolis was a battle fought long ago on Earth. A small group of three hundred Spartan warriors held a pass for three days against an army numbering in the tens of thousands."

"What happened?" Toji asked drawn into the story of the heroic "three hundred".

"On the fourth day the enemy found a way to get behind the Spartans, they rained arrows down on them until not a man was left standing." Silence pervaded the area. "There were whispers that an ally of the Spartans had betrayed them to the enemy for the promise of riches and power, but, that is just a story." After long moment Toji spoke.

"Is that why the Admiral called us his "Three Hundred Spartans"?" Toji asked.

"Yes. Admiral Ikari was given three hundred ships for this mission, no more no less."

"And they won't send anymore ships because if we fail they will need every thing they can muster to save Earth."

"Correct we are inconsequential to the plan. If we beat the Legion great, if we fail then a weaker Legion will be easier to beat."

"That's great and all but I intend to live to see Earth again." Askua stated.

"As do I." The others replied.

"Okay boys." Captain Gordon's voice came over the com. "Hang on to your buts, things are about to get interesting."

"Welcome to the rollercoaster ride to hell!" Screamed Toji as the bottom dropped out of the world.

Askua thought her teeth were going to shake out of her mouth as she was jarred back and forth. This was a military ship and comfort was the farthest thing from the designer's mind. The only inertial dampeners were on the bridge, and that was only to keep Captain Gordon and his crew from being thrown around like rag dolls. Everyone else on the ship was strapped down tightly. Before Askua would be on the bridge, but now she had to sit through it like every other pilot. Finally the shaking resided as the ship leveled out.

"Alright boys and girls you know what time it is." Toji called over the com. "Lets show these bug eyed creeps what a keg of whup'ass feels like."

As soon as they cleared the atmosphere the Gotengo fired a barrage of air to surface missiles cutting a swath of destruction along the red planet's crust.

"That should bring them out of hiding." Captain Gordon smirked.

"Sir, I got nothing. No movement, no AT fields, nothing." The Tac officer spoke.

"This is a new one." Gordon mused. "Prepare a shuttle and an away team." He said after a long moment. Askua wanted to go on the away team, but Gordon had said that it would take to long to get her out of the fighter and then get over to the shuttle bay. Gordon entered the Shuttle bay to see Askua standing there, a armored vest and jacket over her plug suit. He also noticed a service pistol on her hip. Gordon sighed and wiped his face with his hand.

"How does Misato put up with you?" He asked pulling his peaked officer's cap down over his eyes.

"Lots and lots of alcohol." Askua smiled. Gordon returned the smile, and before she could react he had drawn his prog katana from its scabbard on his back and placed the blade on Askua's throat. Askua didn't dare breathe.

"Hold a blade to someone's throat and you learn a lot about them." Gordon stated. After a long moment he drew the blade away and replaced it from whence it came. "Welcome to my crew Captain Soryu." Gordon grinned and offered her his gloved hand. Askua hesitated for a moment, unsure whether this was another test, but after a moment she grasped his hand in a firm handshake.

"Happy to be aboard sir." She answered with a smile of her own. "And please call me Askua or Demon."

"Okay Demon shall we take a little field trip?"

"Why not, got nothing better to do."

On the bridge of the Hermes Misato was growing impatient.

"What's going on? We should see some explosions by now!" She sated to no one in particular.

"Um, Commander?" The com officer asked. "I have a message from Captain Gordon."

"Well let me have it already!" The resounding scream and sting of curses in Japanese and English caused a very scared Kensuke to turn around at the door to the bridge and dash back to the flight deck. "Do they want to drive me to an early grave?" Misato roared stalking over to the com. "Captain Gordon what the hell do you think your doing!" She screamed into the mike. By this time anyone who could leave the bridge was making a bee line for the door.

"Well it was such a lovely day, and the Gotengo was so stuffy we thought we would have a picnic on the planet. What the hell do you think I'm doing, I'm trying to find out why there aren't any hostiles showing on my scans!" Gordon yelled back giving no ground to Misato's assault. Misato just growled and pressed another button on the com. Down in the hanger deck Kensuke was working on a fighter.

"Kensuke." Misato's voice came over the com in the hanger. Kensuke jumped smacking his head on bottom of the fighter. He cursed and slid out from under the fighter.

"Yes Commander?" He said rubbing his brow.

"Are you busy?" She asked a little harsher than she intended.

"Not really…"

"Good! Go to my quarters and gather up every remaining can of beer and bring them to the bridge."

"Yessir!" He yelled and quickly grabbed the to remaining deck personnel to help him carry the alcoholic bounty. Back on the bridge Baxter approached a still fuming Misato.

"Commander I don't think it's wise…" That was a far as he got before a death stair from Misato shut him up. Back on the planet.

"You know Misato is going to kill us right?" Askua commented as she looked around at the barren desolate planet. Hive worlds always were chunks of dead rock in space, that only had an atmosphere because the core was hollowed out and filled with LCL as a reliquary for when times were hard on the Legion. The slow break down of the LCL oxygenated the atmosphere.

"Oh she will try, but it is a lot easier to evade a drunk Misato than a sober one." Both of them laughed having heard the last message to Kensuke over the com. "Now why are we not dead?" Captain Gordon wondered aloud. "This place should be crawling with Ghouls, Wraths, Plasmavores, and, Hellrazors."

"Maybe they hightailed it when we took out the space Angel." Askua said her hand on her gun.

"Never known them to run." Gordon answered.

"Well if they didn't run away why would they not attack us like before?" Askua stated looking around feeling like she as being watched.

"Well the only reason I can figure is if they are lay so kind of…oh shit." Gordon muttered as the ground burst up from around them. Four long spike covered bodies shot up from the holes. As the tips of their bodies was a round mouth full of sharp teeth. "Ghouls." Gordon spat. Askua screamed and opened up with her pistol. Riddling one Ghoul with holes as Captain Gordon sliced another in half with his sword. As black blood sprayed everywhere the ground began to shake. "Okay field trip over back to the bus!" Gordon yelled taking off at a run the others not far behind. The came from every where at once millions of them of all shapes and sizes. _'Shit must go faster! Must go faster! Go! Go! Go! GO!' _Askua and the others leapt into the shuttle as Captain Gordon dashed to the pilot's chair. The shuttle shot into the air as its occupants hung on for dear life, the pilot ordered the planet turned to ash. The Gotengo waited till the shuttle was inside the bay before unleashing hell on the enemy below them. Missiles and photon rail guns tore at the undulating mass of creatures on the ground. Askua ran like mad to get to her fighter as the Beta squad launched down one. Togi and his crew dropped released fuel air explosives on the array of monsters. Askua joined up with them as the engaged a group of Wraiths above the Gotengo. As Askua deployed her grappling arms she noticed the ax arm had a long sword like blade.

"Hey Ken, is that a prog knife on my Grappler?" She asked over the com.

"Yeah. Just got it finished before the Outlaw was transferred to the Gotengo." Kensuke beamed as her handed Misato yet another beer. She opened it and quickly downed the bitter beverage. After finishing it she muttered something under her breath then held out her hand, Kensuke obliged. "If it works I'll put in a request to have them used on all Grapplers." Kensuke added. Meanwhile on the bridge of the Gotengo.

"Nothing of scans sir." One crewman yelled. Gordon frowned.

"They should have sent an Angel after us by now." He deliberated for a moment. "Drop us down and let them deal with Godzilla." As the ship dropped towards the planet the lower hull split open and a purple glow emitted from the innards of the ship. with a roar that shook even the most mindless bloodthirsty servant of the Legion Godzilla floated out of the ship held in mid air by a gravity ray. Godzilla's back plates began to glow. A stream of blue fire issued from his sword lined maul, tearing through the creatures below. Godzilla was used to this tactic as he was spun in a circle, all the while blasting anything that moved. After Godzilla's ray died down the Gotengo released him allowing Godzilla to fall the remaining distance to the ground. Godzilla landed squashing several of the monstrosities.

"Hello boys." He hissed as his prog knife mounted on his wrist flipped forward and began to glow. As Godzilla whipped his tail around clearing the area of monsters a dark presence bushed his mind.

_'Take care of the black beast my brother, I'll kill the human ship.'_ Godzilla shook his head a as a trickle of blood came from his left nostril. Her thin noticed the ground not far from him splitting open and four segmented legs issued forth from the abyss.

"Captain, it's a tra…" Godzilla felt burning pain in his stomach. He turned to see a vaguely human shaped creature standing in front of him.

"AT field detected!" A crewman cried.

"Pull up the Enoch index find out what were dealing with." Gordon yelled.

"AT fields match that of…" The shook violently.

"Sir something's on top of us!" another crew man cried, the fear evident in her voice.

"Visual." Gordon commanded. A holo screen flashed to life showing a round black body covered and eyes with four spidery legs looking back at them. "That's one ugly son of a bitch." As spoke the eyes blinked.

"Sir, hull breach. Crew reports some kind if acid." Gordon continued to watch the Angel blink its many eyes. He noticed that a tear fell each time an eye blinked, a tear of acid.

"Clever girl." Gordon mused. "Can we get Godzilla to wipe this bug off our windshield?"

"Love to Captain." Godzilla's voice sounded labored. "But I have my own troubles at the moment." A holo screen showed Godzilla arms locked with another Angel. This one was black and looked like a human. It had a spike on each elbow and a beaked head. Its core was right on its chest taunting Godzilla as he tried to force the Angel back.

"Sir Enoch index had identified the spider Angel as Mataral, and the human Angel as Sachiel."

"That helps us how?" Gordon retorted. The air was cut by a duel scream of Godzilla and Askua. Gordon saw that the spikes on the Angel's elbows had shot forward through Godzilla's hands and into his shoulders. The Angel retracted the spikes and Godzilla collapsed. The Angel then placed a hand on Godzilla's head, its palm over his right eye.

"Oh God!" Cried one of the crew certain that they would witness Godzilla's death in a few moments.

"God is not here today." Was all Gordon could say, then he noticed flashes of light on Godzilla's back. "But Godzilla is." Sachiel could only blink in surprise as light filled the back of Godzilla's throat. At such close range the AT field did noting more than slow the beam for a few scant seconds. When it was done Godzilla walked over to the bubbling steaming mass. He placed his foot on the core.

"Go to hell!" He yelled and smashed the core grinding it into dust. Askua had broken off from the squad when she felt Godzilla's pain. She quickly doubled back heading towards the Gotengo.

_'Are you alright?'_ She called fear tingeing her voice.

_'I'm…okay…just a little shook up, I lost a lot of blood.'_ Godzilla replied his mental breath slowed by the lack of blood.

_'You don't sound okay. How much blood!?' _Askua screamed. The link was silent.

"Sir Godzilla's collapsed." Gordon looked at the screen as the prone form of Godzilla laying in the dust as armies of nightmarish creatures moved towards him.

"Focus our bottom turrets, and keep them away from him. Damage report!"

"Sir, the acid has penetrated through are armor and is not only three decks above us. Sir we can't break atmosphere, the ship will depressurize."

"More good news." Gordon mumbled.

Askua saw Godzilla laying on the ground and the Gotengo with a spider like creature on it trying to stay aloft. After making sure Godzilla was still breathing she charged the Angel. The Angel was so intent one its goal that it didn't notice Askua until she flashed past, severing one of its legs. The Angel silently screamed and withdrew its head from the hole in the ship, searching for the thing that hurt it. Askua circled around for another attack only to be met by the Angel in mid air as it leapt at her. She brought her claw arms forward catching the Angle in air. _'Great job Askua now we're both falling.' _She kicked herself. The Angel blinked, firing acid at one of the grappler arms severing it. Askua screamed and brought her torch arm forward aiming for one of the Angel's eyes. The eye bubbled and exploded. Askua gagged as green goop drenched her fighter. Through the dirty view port she saw a red shimmer where the eye once was.

"Hello." Askua smiled and thrust her prog knife forward. The Angle shuttered then separated from the Outlaw-1 the fire in its eyes winking out one by one.

Shinji and Rodan had no trouble dispatching the space forces of the Legion catching them by surprise and literally ripping them apart. After rendering the space forces moot the Gorgon added its dropships to the ones on the planet.

Deep within the planet something stirred. Zool was experiencing fear, a lord of the Legion experiencing fear. He was surprised by the humans attacking the space forces and more surprised by the defeat of not one but two Angels. He shamelessly called for assistance from the other lords. Loki answered his call.

**Brother why such fear?** Loki asked patronizing.

**I am vulnerable! They have destroyed my escape from this world.** Zool cried. Loki only laughed. **Save me brother, send Behemoths to save me!** Zool cried.

**You are a fool to think I would save you!** Loki laughed harshly** We are not allies, only the fear from the master keeps us from each others throats.**

**Please brother I beg of you!**

**Mercy is for the weak!** Zool shuttered as his link was severed, not just from Loki but the master and his servants on the surface, for the first time in his life Zool was alone.

"They've cut the puppeteer's strings." Gordon said as he saw the masses of Legion monsters begin to tear themselves and each other apart below. "Only a matter of time before, there she blows!" Captain Gordon yelled as a bright jet of flame shot forth from the crust of the planet. "All forces focus on the Overlord." Gordon barked into the com. "Hey Askua what's Godzilla's status?"

"He's still out." She replied.

"Don't worry I've seen the big guy take a lot more and come back strong." Gordon reassured her. Gordon looked up to see a dark form about the size of his ship hovering where the flame once was. "Hello ugly." He grinned. "Charge AZC!" He ordered.

_'Must escape!'_ Zool thought as he propelled himself upward on his wings. Overlords resembled dropship size Cockroaches, and only showed themselves when the jig was up and running was the only thing on their mind. Grapplers buzzed around the monster bug firing their cannons, but Zool just brushed the hits off. _'The stars are safe. Must escape to the stars.'_

"AZC charged sir!"

"All forces move away from the Overlord!" A few moments passed. "Fire!" a bolt of ice blue shot form the bow of the Gotengo heading strait for the Overlord. Zool's panic was so strong that her didn't feel the impact of the AZC cannon, but he did feel the cold coming on and his wings slowed. Zool was gifted one final look at the stars before his body was frozen solid. Gravity then took his course. Cheers went up from the fleet the Fifth Spear was gone and with it two Angels. It took several hours to finish off the remnants of the Fifth Spear. Captain Gordon and Askua finally stumbled on to the hanger deck of the Hermes they were greeted with a very angry Misato.

"I hope you two aren't tired." She started. "Because we have a long night of talking ahead of us!" As she continued her monologue Captain Gordon crept around behind her and gabbed her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Askua, you did a good job today." He winked as Misato screamed a slue of curses, threats and insult. "Come on Misato. You can escort me to the brig." Gordon sighs as her carried the woman off towards the cell block.

* * *

Well that's chapter three hope you liked it. looks like Shinji may have a little compition from Captian Gordon.

comming soon Chap: 4 Shoreleave


	4. 4: Old Friend, New Aquaintances

I don't own Evangelion, or Godzilla so there

* * *

4:

Old Friend, New Acquaintances

"What is the status of the Adam's Rib Project?" The image of Keel Lorenz asked his cycloptic visor hiding his eyes from Gendo Ikari.

"Unit 00 is ready for action. Units 01-04 are near completion." Gendo replied his steepled fingers hiding his lower face. "Units 05-12 are in the beginning stages of construction."

"Good. Ikari, the council questions whether it is necessary to begin the Summit of Souls if you do not have the last artifact." the old man smiled.

_'So that's it. This isn't a check up; they're scared that I'm deviating from their plan. If they only knew.' _Gendo smiled beneath is gloved hands.

"The council can rest assured that with the introduction of the Evas the final artifact will be found and our dreams will come to fruition." Keel grunted, stratified with Gendo's answer.

"Then until we meet again, as Gods among men." He smiled.

"Until then." Gendo returned. Keel's image faded.

"Do you think they suspect something?" Gendo's right hand man Eric Marks said stepping from the shadows. He ran a hand through his slicked back hair.

"Even if they do, it is too late to do anything to stop us." Gendo replied as panel slid away from the wall revealing a vast tank of golden fluid. Gendo walked up to the window viewing the tank. "The old men were far to trusting." Gendo smiled as he placed his hand on the glass. The liquid within shifted slightly as a great form moved in the abyss. Gendo felt a presence touch his mind, but it recoiled when Gendo pushed a button on the side of the window; sending an electric charge through the bakelite chains into the creature within the tank. "I need you to go to Megiddo and over see construction."

"I obey." Eric bowed and faded back into the shadows. When he gone Gendo resumed looking at the contents of the tank.

_'You know why I chose you Ikari?' _Hissed a voice in the back of his mind. Gendo knew to whom the voice belonged. An image flashed in his mind, an image of death, destruction, and fire. To any other human these images of pure carnage would drive them insane, but Gendo was not repulsed by the mind of the Golden Destroyer.

"Because I was your last chance. If you refused me you would rot in a cell on Earth." Gendo sneered.

_'True our union was out of necessity in the beginning, but why I have not betrayed you at every turn are what you're asking.'_ The voice replied. _'I serve you Gendo Ikari because you are the only being in this universe more cruel than I.' _

"Then is it respect or fear that keeps you in line?" Gendo asked.

_'Know this human, I am a patient creature. I can wait eons for my plans to come to fruition. At this time it is acceptable to be subservient to you, but if and when the time comes that it is not I'll not spare you or your toys.'_

"Then it is only fair to warn you that it you cross me you will experience such pain that you will beg me for death in the end."

_'A fair warning.'_

"No, a threat. I've killed Angels how hard can it be to slay a demon?" The voice only purred in anticipation. Truly this human was a worthy opponent.

Shinji strode into the gym aboard the Hermes. He quickly spotted Toji and Kensuke and made his way to them. Toji was tenderizing a punching bag while Kensuke clung to it for dear life.

"Hey guys." Shinji yawned.

"Late night?" Toji asked jarring Kensuke with another punch.

"No I couldn't sleep I kept having these dreams." Shinji commented gazing around the gym. Several other crew members were exorcising most Shinji didn't know. Even on the Hermes he wasn't acquainted with most of the people. He only really knew the Commander, the Ship's cook Lars, Dr. Beth, and, Major Ibuki.

"Really what were they about?" Toji asked drawing Shinji's attention back. Toji gave one last hit then motioned for Kensuke to take his turn. Kensuke and Toji switched positions. Kensuke laid punch after punch into the bag not even shifting Toji a little bit. Shinji sighed.

"Well there's this girl." Shinji began.

"She cute?" Toji asked as he swayed a bit when Kensuke through his weight into a punch.

"I guess, I only see her face. She has pale skin and blue tinged hair, and red eyes." Shinji continued.

"Sounds like an albino to me." Toji remarked.

"Maybe she's one of those new E2 class humans." Kensuke remarked. "They fit that description."

"Maybe." Shinji echoed. Silence slipped between the friends.

"So you only see this chick's face?" Toji questioned. As Kensuke gave one last punch before nearly collapsing. Shinji moved to take his place.

"Yeah it's weird. I'm under water, it's very dark and suddenly her face appears. She calls my name and I start to move towards her, but before I reach her I wake up." Shinji finished as he planted a jab on the bag.

"Yep that's weird." Toji agreed.

"Maybe the girl is just a symbol." Kensuke chimed in.

"A symbol for what?" Shinji asked.

"A goal you have, that you fell out of reach, but it is all you see." Kensuke stated pushing his glasses up and striking a knowing pose. Shinji's mind drifted to Askua causing him to blush, but thankfully the workout made his face red already.

"Could be." Shinji replied. Their quiet conversation was cut short by a scream, smack, **thwack**! The three turned to the training area toward the back of the Gym where Askua stood triumphantly over a fallen crewman cradling his arm.

"Did she break it?" Toji asked. The resounding scream answered the question in the affirmative. "Weeks pay she says pervert."

"Dummkopf." Shinji said.

"Baka." Kensuke joined.

"Ah stop crying!" Askua yelled. "That's what you get when you try to feel me up you pervert!" Toji snickered.

"Score." Kensuke just shook his head.

"A least it's not one of my guys." At that point Toji stopped snickering.

"Damn, it's one of mine." This caused Kensuke to snicker. Shinji just stared as Askua begging her not to look at him. Askua surveyed the room looking for her next opponent. She locked eyes with Shinji. _'Ah, revenge it a dish best served cold.'_ She thought as she pointed at Shinji.

_'Just don't break his arm Askua.'_ Godzilla sighed._ 'I promised Rodan no major injuries.'_

_'The only thing I'm going to break is his manhood.'_ Askua replied. "You there dummkopf." She motioned with her hand. "Your next."

_'Killing him would be kinder.' _Godzilla remarked before dulling their connection to protect him from pain.

Askua looked at the whole room and somehow found him. When she issued her challenge Shinji wished he could just sink into the floor.

"Crap." He said and began to move toward her. Kensuke and Toji followed. A ring of onlookers had formed around the training mates. The crowd parted as Shinji stepped onto the mat and faced Askua. "Askua I really don't want to do this." Shinji implored. "The Docs bone growth stimulator is working overtime as is." Askua leaned forward and whispered.

"You should have thought of that earlier." She hissed. "Dull you connection with Rodan so he won't feel your pain." She added in a more friendly tone. _'I won't kill him.'_ She told herself. _'Just teach him a lesson.'_ "Come on Shinji. Be a man for once in your life." She grinned. "Tell you what if you knock me down I'll lay off you for a month, and I'll go on a date with you." She leered. At the latter statement Toji yelled.

"Never heard of punishment as a reward!" She glanced at him.

"Would you rather take his place?" She asked ruefully. Toji raised his hand and backed up.

"Hey, the fighter wing is already down one, and I intend to enjoy my shore leave on Blue VI."

"Then keep your mouth shut!" She snapped. She turned back to Shinji. "Deal fare for you baka?" Shinji had frozen when she had offered him a date. He knew it meant to be a sting to him, but he saw it as a window of opportunity. Askua was powerful, but she knew that and was also very arrogant. Shinji could use that to his advantage. Turn her own strength against her. He smiled.

"I agree to the terms." And held out his hand. Askua shook it. _'Oh, I am so going to enjoy wiping that smug look off his face.'_ She thought as they squared off.

"Is that courage and hope I see in Shinji's eyes Kensuke muttered to Toji who smiled.

"Yes I think it is." To everyone's surprise even his own Shinji struck first. Throwing a spinning heel kick at Askua. She barley had time to evade the attack by doing a roll to the left. Shinji allowed Askua to get up. Big mistake. Askua struck like lightning with a flurry of punches and kicks. It was all Shinji could do to avoid them. As Askua sent a fist hurling at Shinji he acted. He ducked the blow and grabbed Askua's arm, and in one clean motion threw her over his shoulder. Askua landed on the mat hard. Simultaneously a cheer went up from the audience. Toji and Kensuke began to chant.

"Demon slayer! Demon slayer!" The cheer was soon taken up by all those in the room. Shinji stood looking at a cheering crowd. _'They're doing it for me. They're cheering for me.'_ Shinji beamed. He turned to Askua who was still on the mat. _'He beat me…that spineless dummkopf beat me.' _Shinji offered his hand to Askua, and smiled.

"No hard feelings okay? You don't have to do what you said earlier if you don't want to." He smiled. Askua grabbed his hand and smiled. Shinji let out an inward sigh of relief. _'Thank God she's not mad.'_ At that moment her smiled turned malicious. _'Damn, she changed her mind.'_ Askua used Shinji's hand to help her deliver a sweeping kick bringing Shinji tumbling down. He struck the mat hard he looked up to see Askua with a foot on his throat. He looked in her eyes. Pain, hatred, and, embarrassment he found there. She growled then stomped off. After Askua had left the crowed dissipated. Toji helped Shinji up.

"Man that was crazy." Kensuke said clapping Shinji on the back.

"Shinji you're the man." Toji exclaimed. Shinji just looked the way Askua had gone.

"She's still mad." He muttered.

"What do you mean she was mad before you put her in her place?" Shinji nodded.

"She was mad at me before. That's why I beat her. Her emotions got in the way of her logic."

"You sound like Spock from that pre impact science fiction show Star Trek." Kensuke laughed. Shinji agreed he had seen one of the Star Trek films on movie night on the Gorgon. Major Ibuki had asked him to accompany her. The movie was Titled Wrath of Khan. It was about a genetic human who sought revenge on a starship captain for defeating him in a previous battle. In the end Khan's lust for revenge was his undoing. Shinji had enjoyed the film. He enjoyed Major Ibuki gabbing his arm in the fight scene between the two ships.

"So what did you say to get her that upset?" Toji asked. Shinji frowned. "Was it that bad?"

"No, I mean…All I said was she looked good." Both Toji and Kensuke raised their eyebrows.

"She's mad at you for a complement?"

"You see." He sighed. "She was in her plug suit when I said this." Toji and Kensuke nodded. The plug suits left little the imagination.

"Well I would say congratulations but from what you just told us and from what I've seen that date just might be your last." Toji exclaimed as he and Kensuke headed for the showers. Shinji stood there a moment longer contemplating how to make it up to Askua.

"Those were some good moves out there." Shinji turned to see Captain Gordon walking towards him.

"It was a fluke really." Shinji stated. "Askua could have beaten me if her mind was in it."

"The twin edge sword of using emotion in battle. Emotions are a strong thing; they can keep you alive in a battle you would have otherwise died in, or they can get you killed when your logic should be as cold as steel." Shinji nodded as he and Gordon took a seat on the mat. "Soryu is strong she has to be, but deep down she's still a teenager. She may try to hide it, but I see right through her façade."

"Really?" Shinji asked. The Captain nodded.

"Just like I see through yours Shinji Ikari." Gordon's words through Shinji for a loop. He felt exposed and bare. "You are very reserved. Some like Soryu see that as cowardice. I see it as logic, but your logic is flawed. You fear rejection, and the pain that comes with it so you refuse to get involved with people. The problem with that is you allow yourself another pain. Loneliness." Shinji stood agape. This man had read not only Askua but him like an open book.

"How can you tell this?" Shinji asked genuinely interested.

"Soryu was easy." He un sheaved his Katana and let it catch the light. "You learn a lot about people when you hold a blade to their throat." Shinji nodded. "You were the harder nut to crack. I have been watching you since you first came on this ship." Shinji browsed his memories and found that the man was indeed telling the truth. Gordon looked at him. "You know Ikari, may I call you Shinji?"

"Shinji's fine."

"Okay. Shinji I could help you train so that next time you fight a level headed Soryu you could beat her." Shinji turned his proposal over in his head for a moment.

"Captain Gordon…"

"Doug, call me Doug."

"Okay, Doug why are you helping me?" Doug smiled.

"I told you I can read people, and the best way impress Soryu is to show her that you're not a coward."

"I see."

"And the best way to do that is when the time comes show her that you can take what she can give and return it with twice the heat."

"Doug?"

"Yeah?"

"Just a question. Askua already respects you and likes you. Why don't you go after her?" This got a laugh from the imposing Captain.

"No. No. She's not my kind, besides I already got a girl."

"Really, Who?" Gordon smiled and sighed.

"Anna Otonashi is her name. She's a journalist who is chronicling the war with the Legion. She is stationed on the ship Aphrodite with an old friend by the name of Ryoji Kaji." He laughed again. "Believe it or not back in college Kaji and I would go on double dates with Maki and Misato." Shinji face faulted.

"You're joking?"

"Nope."

"Doug, I have an answer for you."

"And?"

"Yes."

Slowly one by one they joined until the group was twenty five strong. Misato gazed at the ships arrayed. For the first time since their launch the tribe of Gad reassembled. The Hermes led the group. Misato sighed. "If they only knew what lies had brought them out here." Misato returned to the books on her coffee table. _'If only I knew the lies that brought us here.'_ She thought as she tried for the Hundredth time to decode her father's work. After a few hours and a stiff neck Misato sat back defeated. "What does it mean papa?" She asked. The cipher phrase that Kaji had sent her from the inscription on the Arc had only granted her access to the first chapter of the journal. And even with the cipher her father continually rearranged words and spoke in code to keep the information within from the wrong hands. Misato massaged her temples, if only she could remember Antarctica. She had been so young then only twelve, and so naive.

_Misato looked at the letter again as the frozen winds howled against the cab of the ATV that bore her and several others across the barren ice at the bottom of the world. She smiled as she read it._

_Dear Misato_

_I hope you are having fun with Grandmother and Grandfather, and doing well in school. Your summer break starts in a few weeks and I was wondering if you would like to come for a visit. I asked the Commander and her said that it would be fine. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Love Father. _

_As with all his letters Misato knew that buried deep within the loving words was a secret message. She immediately set out to crack the code. She skimmed the letter again searching for the one word out of place. She found it. "Father" He always wrote "Papa" Using the word she began to decipher the message. _

_"Good job my dango (Sweet Dumpling) yet another riddle solved. I had a box of chocolates delivered to our hiding place hope you enjoy_

_Papa"_

"You knew back then didn't you Papa? That was the reason for the puzzles and codes, to get me ready for this, but I failed. I can't break your code." Misato's brooding was interrupted by the door chime.

"Come." She sighed closing the books and standing up. The door slid open and in walked Captain Gordon. He smiled and saluted.

"Commander." Misato just frowned.

"I should have let you rot in the brig for that stunt. I you and Maki weren't evolved…"

"I don't see what the big deal is Misato…"

"The big deal is you went into a hostile environment, endangered yourself and your crew, which is normal for you, but you let Askua go along. What were you thinking?" She kept massaging her temples her face clearly showing that thinking about the situations was giving her a headache. Seeing this Gordon walked over to the fridge and pulled out two beers he handed one to her, and took a seat beside her.

"Look I told Soryu to stay in the damn fighter, but she met me at the shuttle and I didn't want to fight so after I judged her fit to trust I let her go with me." Gordon sighed taking a swig of beer.

"Ha! Typical Askua, wait you judged her? Don't tell me you pointed that oversized butter knife at her and gauged the reaction." Misato laughed easing some of the tension from her body.

"It worked on You, Kaji, and Maki didn't it?" Gordon asked gently tapping her on the shoulder. "Not one of you has betrayed me, and neither will Soryu or Shinji."

"Shinji? You didn't do the sword trick to him? The boy would wet his pants." Misato smiled becoming more at ease with her old friend. Gordon frowned.

"Shinji is not who you think he is. I didn't have to put my sword to his neck to find out his deepest darkest secrets." He tapped his skull. "The old noggin still works though I let the Admiral think different." Misato gasped.

"You can still do that?" _'Well that explains how he can read Shinji and Askua like a book. Even the strongest mind is open to a trained empath' Gordon nodded._

"That's how I knew to come here. Now what's the trouble Misikun?" Misato frowned and waved a hand at the notebooks on the table. "Ah, talking to Dad again I see. Clear?"

"Clear!"

"How far did the cipher from the Arc get you?" He asked assured the room was free of Gendo's goons AKA Section 2.

"Not far the code changes after the first chapter."

"Well what has the first chapter told you?"

"Only what I already knew. A NERV satellite was first to detect the energy bloom of the temple as Adam attempted for the umpteenth time to escape. This brought my father and the others to Antarctica. It stops just before I get there." Misato closed her eyes and laughed. "Funny the last entry before the cipher became useless. Was how proud he was of me and how I will be able to figure out this journal with no problems."

"Well could I take a look at it, after all I am one of the four prophets?" Gordon asked after a moment.

"Be my guest Mosses." Misato said handing him the journals.

"I'll see what I can do Ruth." Misato smiled at the mention of her prophet name. Misato made her way to the bathroom and took a shower. When she returned later in a white tank top and a pair of cut off jeans shorts she saw Gordon smiling at her.

"I wonder what Anna would think if she saw me in this and you with the big toothy grin." She joked. "You found something?"

"Your father was a very smart man. Look here." He handed her the journal and pointed to a section he had outlined in pen. She read aloud.

"I feel as if Destiny is a Spear to be wielded by man as a tool. What of it? Just more manifest destiny crap."

"Yes it would seem, but did you father ever hold those values?"

"No."

"Right and if it is just babble then why are the words Spear and Destiny capitalized?"

"You think it's a clue."

"The Spear of Destiny, other wise referred to as the Lance of Longinus." As if saying the name evoked its power deep within the Hermes in a secret hanger the Lance of Longinus began to vibrate filling the room in a dull tone that soon receded as silence was restored.

"The Lance." Misato whispered.

"Yes the reason we're both here. The first Artifact, the Angel slayer is the next clue."

"Maybe but in order to get to it we will need the Section 2 pass code."

"Leave that to me."

As Askua made her way down to the hold she noticed the ship was vibrating. This would be a normal thing if they were near engineering, but the hold was on the other side of the ship. As she reaches the last partition she could feel the vibrations getting stronger. When she opened the door she was assailed by a wall of sound. Askua was nearly blown off her feet by the music. When she had gotten used to it, she noticed the song.

"Akira Ifukube's Godzilla March" Askua smiled. This song was one of Godzilla's favorite even though it brought up bad memories. Ifukube composed this for the Docu-Drama about Godzilla's first attack on Tokyo in 1954. Askua had seen it once in class before linking with Godzilla. After the linking and seeing that event from his point of view. Askua had demanded that Godzilla, King of the Monsters be one of the movies banned from the voyage. Her argument had been sound. That movie would only breed suspension and fear for Godzilla among the humans. Godzilla was lounging in a gravo couch staring at a holo screen. Askua looked at the screen and shook her head. She watched a small army of green human like creatures swarmed over a castle full of humans. The sounds of insuring battle could barley be heard over the blaring music. The track changed to the Blue Oyster Cult's Go Go Godzilla. As the last part of the Castle was destroyed by a group of twin headed monsters and a few blue ax throwing humanoids. As small sign in the middle of the screen showed the word "Victory!" Godzilla turned to her and the music quieted.

"You humans have a very strange way of showing affection." He observed as the holo screen winked out.

"How so?" She asked not really paying attention. She was still mad at Shinji.

"Shinji complemented you, and you beat his head in after he beat you fairly and offered only friendship as his reward." Blood ran to her face.

"I…I was." She stuttered peering around to see if any prying eyes and ears were abound. Assured that what she would say would be heard by no one she walked over and sat on Godzilla's tail. "I was embarrassed." Godzilla could feel that but he felt that there was something deeper.

"And?"

"He scares me." She finally sighed. "They all do." Godzilla nodded. "I'm scared that I will lose them if I blink, even you." Godzilla bent down and looked her in the eye. Askua saw her reflection.

"I will never leave you." He stated. "Now you go on and get ready for Movie Night. I have some hardcore wholesale slaughter of humans ahead of me." He grinned and the holo screen winked back on. The music resumed its former volume. The loud rock theme to Rent began as Askua left. When Askua returned to her room she noticed her notebook beeping. She walked over and keyed the message. A holo screen flashed into existence on the screen was a girl around Askua's age with freckles and dark brown pigtails. She smiled.

"Hikari."

"Askua hi. Long time no see." The girl smiled. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good." Askua returned. "I'm a pilot now."

"Congratulations!" Hikari cried.

"Yeah I know."

"So, how's Godzilla?"

"Just as observant and charming as ever."

"You talk as if he were your boyfriend." Hikari laughed. Askua's eye narrowed.

"You know better than to think that about us."

"I know I was just joking, besides if Godzilla were your boyfriend what would that make me to Mothra?" Both of the girls laughed. "So you heard about the Admiral's new secret weapon?"

"Yeah, something to turn the tide." Askua scoffed. "Like we really need it with the help of the monsters." At Askua's word Hikari's face saddened.

"You don't know then." She said in a somber tone.

"Don't know what?"

"Well." Hikari paused. "There has been a report of the loss of thirteen ships." She finally stated.

"What!" Askua screamed. "How did that happen?"

"No one knows. The transmission only said "Not an Angel."

"Not an Angel. Then what?"

"No one knows, but it took out thirteen fully armed ships."

"It got to have some fire power then." Askua mussed. "Well Hikari I got to go but we'll see each other on Blue VI." Hikari smiled.

"Sooner than that. Both the Hermes and the Demeter will stop for a refuel at Galla spaceport. You know what that means."

"We are so going shopping we need swimsuits for shore leave. See ya soon."

"Bye." Hikari's image winked out.

Meanwhile in Shinji's quarters another conversation was taking place.

"Why did you call me?" Shinji asked folding his arms and starring at the screen. The man on the screen made no reaction to Shinji's tone.

"I have a use for you." Was all the voice said. _'I knew it! That prick wouldn't call me without a reason.'_ Shinji thought.

"What do you want?"

"You'll see when you arrive on Blue VI." That was all the holo screen vanished leaving Shinji in darkness.

"I hate you." He called into the darkness.

**"The brood of Adam have failed us yet again." **cried the voice of Sokar in the void of the audience chamber of the Master.

**"We are only four left now brothers."** Came the voice of Loki. **"The time has come for action."**

**"I agree full heartedly with Loki."** Cronos stated.

**"Then we are agreed." **Came the final voice belonging to Orochi. **"It is clear that the Angels are not enough to stop this Humans. We must turn to older allies." **

**"The Starspawn."** They all hissed in unison.

As Hikari had said both ships linked with Galla spaceport the following day. Askua rushed to greet her friend. The embraced and screamed as Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke exited the docking shuttle. After the girls had calmed down Hikari greeted the others. Toji noticed a flash of blonde hair moving towards them.

"Shit, Nova." He muttered, and headed back towards the shuttle. Before he could get there a flash of pain landed Toji on his back. He looked up into the frowning face of Nova Terra.

"Hiya Toji, remember me?" Toji just groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "I'll take that as a yes." She hissed and kicked him in the side. She then walked over the Shinji.

"Ha, Hi Nova." He said shaking after what he saw her do to Toji. Nova leaned forward and kisses Shinji gently on the cheek.

"Hey Shinji." She smiled. "How you doing?"

"Uh, fine I guess." She stammered his hand reaching to his cheek.

"That's nice." Nova replied her green eyes flashing as she heard Toji moan behind her.

"Shinji!" Another voice cried. Nova smiled and sidestepped just in time to avoid the dashing girl with red brown hair and jade eyes. She tackled him with a vice like hug.

"Hi, Mana." Shinji coughed.

"I'm so glad to see you again." She smiled.

"We all can see that." Nova commented. "You two wana get up. You're making a scene." Mana unlatched herself from Shinji and stood up. Mana straitened her uniform and helped Shinji up. Toji had made it into a sitting position by this time. Nova flashed a smile in his direction. Askua was angry, no she was furious. Who were these two beautiful girls who had to be twins so alike they were in appearance. One kissed Shinji and the other tackled him. She coughed loudly and strode over to the taller more build Nova.

"I am Askua Langey Soryu." She said offering her hand.

"Nova Aurora." The blonde replied gripping Askua's hand. After they broke the shake Nova gestured to the other girl that had reattached herself to Shinji's arm. Shinji looked slightly uncomfortable, but not enough to abate Askua's jealously. "And that little parasite is my twin sister Mana." Askua nodded in her direction.

"So how do you guys know that bum Toji and the baka Shinji?"

"Oh, we were stationed on the Poseidon together before Toji was promoted and I linked with Rodan." Shinji chimed in.

"Well it was nice seeing you again but we got to go." Toji interrupted dragging Shinji and Askua away towards the shops. They got about three steps when a voice called out.

"Mien Gott! Askua Langey Soryu is that you!" A young man with dark hair and dazzling blue eyes called. A high pitched squeal heralded Askua's charge for the lad, who stood his ground showing no fear, which made Shinji curious. Askua leapt and wrapped her legs around the boy. He smiled and spun around before letting her down. Askua then threw a punch his way, the boy caught it. Askua threw another which was also caught. They stood there fists locked staring at one another. Finally they broke into a hug, this dumbfounded Shinji. She had never seen Askua be affectionate to another human being besides Hikari.

"How has my Valkyrie been?" The boy asked as he and Askua kissed each others cheeks.

"Very good James, and yourself?" Askua replied.

"No complaints." He glanced over at Nova and Mana. "I see you meet my new team mates." James said waving at the girls.

"New team mates, wait a second last I heard you were still the Admiral's poster boy. What happened?"

"He doesn't need a monster less emulator, now that he has wonder girl Rei." He grimaced.

"So Askua, who's your friend?" Hikari asked taking a look at him.

"My name is James Kenneth." The boy bowed and took Hikari's hand and kissed it. "And you are?" Hikari blushed.

"I'm Hikari." She giggled. At that point Toji pushed his way between them.

"Name's Toji." The boy growled shaking the other's hand a little harder than necessary. James showed no sign of discomfort.

"So you're the sexist boob who stood up Nova, making her a raving bitch for about a month." James remarked while he ducked a rock hurled by Nova.

"Jerk!" She yelled half joking. Toji just stood there looking like a child who just got his balloon popped. James quickly shrugged the man off and looked at the Kensuke and Shinji.

"So Askua, when did you get a personnel guard? Was it before or after you slew four Angels?" He laughed and offered his hand to Kensuke. "James Kenneth, Pilot and trainee in the Geomech program." At his mention of the Geomech program Kensuke's eyes widened.

"You mean you're the test pilot for the weapon Dr. Honda is working on?" He exclaimed. James nodded.

"Yep, Me and the two lovely sisters are gona be the pilots." The mention of the Geomech project confused the others Shinji spoke up.

"Um, is that the project my father's been involved in?" He asked hesitantly. James turned to regard the new speaker. He looked Shinji up and down.

"Ikari right?" He asked. Shinji nodded.

"Shinji Ikari." He replied offering his hand. James hesitated; an image of Gendo superimposed itself over Shinji. It didn't help that Shinji was wearing a pair sunglasses. After a moment he shook his hand.

"No, you're not your father. And no he has his own project which only Dr. Akagi, and wonder girl know about." Shinji was perplexed about this individual before him. He was the first guy to seen comfortable with Askua, and she was comfortable with him, but when he offered his hand James had hesitated. What he said had confused him the most. 'You're not your father.' He wondered what that meant, but was pulled from his quandary by a firm hand of his shoulder. Shinji turned to see Captain Gordon and Commander Katsuragi smiling at them.

"Commander!" He yelled hastily saluting. Misato just laughed.

"Relax. You're off duty and so am I." She smiled. "So what are you kids up to on your day at the spaceport?"

"Well Hikari and I were going to shop for some swimsuits for when we get to Blue VI." Askua answered. "Hey Nova, Mana you want to tag along." Askua didn't like the girls, but she could tolerate them as long as they were away from Shinji. They both nodded and ran over to join them. Gordon turned to the boys. "And you guys?" The three look at each other.

"The Arcade." The said in unison. Misato sighed, Gordon just laughed. Misato turned to James.

"I don't think we've met."

"I don't think so." James replied kissing her hand. "I would remember such a vision of loveliness as yourself." Misato blushed and giggled. "My name's James Kenneth, and you are?"

"Misato Katsuragi." The indigo haired woman giggled.

"So, James what are your plans for the day?" Gordon chimed in. stepping forward and offering his hand. "Captain Douglass Gordon." The shook hands Gordon squeezing a little harder than necessary.

"I really hadn't thought of it." He stated. "I was going to spend the day with my fellow pilots, but it seems they have other plans." James gestured towards the girls.

"Hey James if you want to you can join us." Askua called. This outburst caused all three of the stooges and Misato to face fault.

"Now I've seen everything." Toji commented. James smiled.

"I would be delighted to spend the day with you beautiful ladies." He called walking over to join them.

"Dude he can't be serious." Kensuke stated. "He'll end up their tote boy."

"We got to save him." Toji commented. "Hey James." He called. James turned. "Why don't you join us?" James smiled and looked back at Askua and the girls. Askua frowned.

"Ah, join the stooges dummkopf." She yelled. "See if I care." He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're cute with your angry. You know that babe?" He turned on his heel and joined the boys on their way to the Arcade his long coat billowing in the breeze. Askua stared after him for a few seconds. Hikari finally broke the silence.

"We're better off anyway no stupid boy to drag us down."

"Actually, James may be a jerk occasionally but he is a blast to go shopping with." Nova answered. As they began to walk away.

Misato and Gordon watched the two groups slowly fade off into the spaceport before they headed towards the south end.

"So where are we going?" Misato called.

"To see an old friend." Gordon replied as they trudged deeper into the spaceport. Finally they came to an old building. The sign above the door read. "Purgatory Brewhouse" another sign below it read. "All ye who enter into this place beware."

"Nice place." Misato stated dryly. Gordon just shrugged.

"Been in worse." He walked up to the door and knocked three times. A slot on the door opened.

"Password?"

"Nebakanezer king of the Jews my old slipper and your old shoe can your spell that with four letters." Gordon raddled off.

"T, h, a, t. That spells enter." The voice says and opened the door. Captain Gordon and Misato step into a long hallway filled with doors. The man, a strong guy with a large scar on his face led them down the hall to the final door. He opened it for them and ushered them inside before closing the door once more. The room was dimly lit and filled with smoke. An old jukebox beat out some sad pre-impact music. Gordon gabbed Misato's hand and wound his way through the dark maze of tables and their occupants. They finally came to one table whose occupants sat leaning his chair against the wall, his face clothed in shadow.

"Ozaki." Gordon spoke and sat. Misato followed suit. The man leaned forward his face becoming revealed. A young man of Asian decent with spiky black hair. He wore a black overcoat and dark glasses.

"Captain Gordon, Commander Katsuragi." The man spoke in a low tone. Gordon turned to Misato.

"This is Shin'ichi Ozaki, we went through the academy together. He works for Section 2. He's how I knew the Lance was on the Hermes." Ozaki inclined his head ratifying what Gordon had said.

"What is it I can do for you?" He asked.

"We have a need to get into Central Dogma." Gordon smiled.

"The Lance?" Ozaki asked.

"The Lance." Gordon nodded.

Askua was in the changing room trying a black and white striped two piece.

"So Askua." Nova's voice came through the door. "What's the story with James?" Askua stopped. What was the story with James? The Marduke institute had picked them as possible Emulators. They had been trained and then James vanished. Askua later received a holo letter from him saying that the Admiral had brought him to the flagship against his will and that he would miss her. She cared for James he was the closest thing to a brother she ever had.

"We were in the same training facility. While all the other boys were busy thinking of me naked, or scared shitless of my attention. He kept on. I dish it out and he dished right back. He was the first guy I let be close to me."

"Sounds like you two have history." Mana stated as Askua walked out. The girls stopped the conversation and debated the bikini. After they had passed judgment that it was perfect for Askua. Hikari was next she had a teal one piece. After Hikari had entered the changing area Askua turned to Mana.

"You could say that. He was there for me when." She paused thinking of the Mother. "He was there for me during a very trying time." Her pause had peaked Nova's interest but she decided not to pry.

"So what happened?" Hikari called from the dressing room.

"He was scooped up by the Admiral and became his poster boy." Askua stated.

"Yea, I remember him on those recruitment videos. My question is if he qualified to be an Emulator why doesn't he have a monster?" Nova called.

"The one they linked him to almost killed him." Askua stated. The girls were silent. They had heard stories of several monsters rebelling and nearly killing their Emulators. One of them, the mighty King Ghidorah was said to have killed his Emulator. Askua shivered at the thought of the golden dragon. She had glimpsed the monster in Godzilla's memory. Each time Ghidorah showed up there was a sickening laugh that ran through the memory. The girls brightened up when Hikari joined them sporting her one piece.

"So Nova since were telling stories." Hikari began twirling in front of the tribunal. "What is the deal between you and Toji?" Hikari asked innocently enough, but she had ulterior motives. Nova frowned.

"He's a Jackass." She stated. "Back on the Poseidon Toji and I were heads of Delta Squad. You know when you work real close with someone you form a connection." The girl nodded as Mana moved into the dressing room her polka dotted bikini in tow. "Well I thought we had a connection, and I acted on my emotions." Nova paused.

"Well?" Hikari pressed.

"Let's say that he didn't just switch ships because Shinji was leaving." Nova smiled as Mana jumped out of the dressing room. The girls nodded in approval of her choice. Askua turned to Nova.

"You didn't pick out a suit." She observed. "Didn't you see anything you like?"

"Well I have a suit already so why buy another one?" He laughed uncomfortably. As Askua was about to question her further Mana jumped in.

"Sis is kind of strange when it comes to money." Mana giggled. She turned and whispered to the other girls. "She leads a Spartan kind of existence." The girls didn't press it further. Nova smiled at her sister. Nova had a very real reason for not trying on a suit today. Nova was the first casualty of the Geomech program. During a freak accident Nova had her right arm crushed and three ribs broken. She had also been the first success of the Phoenix Program. She had been giving the first bio replacement. Her entire right arm was replaced by a synthetic bone and muscle system. The arm looked, felt and, worked like a real arm, and was better than a real arm in some ways. But where the bio-limb and her body joined was a hairline indentation just enough to cause notice. Nova became depressed thinking her days of swimsuits and sexy dresses were over. Dr. Honda created what he called a Synth Suit. The suit was like a plug suit only it could form to any texture color length programmed into it. Nova had been so happy when she first used it. The suit actually finds the small indentation and fills it in taking on the color and texture of the skin around it. As the girls made their purchases Nova hugged her sister.

"Thanks." She said.

"What are sisters for?" Mana laughed.

The Arcade was full of kids and young adults when Shinji and crew walked in. James surveyed the game room. While James occasionally enjoyed the advanced sims offered today. He found that most were to close to his day job as a pilot. James found himself attracted to the games of the late twentieth century. Shinji and Toji made their way over to the one game left open, much to James' surprise.

"I can't believe they have one." Toji exclaimed.

"Yep it's a rare sight." Shinji agreed.

"Pool?" James questioned.

"Yeah." Toji stated. "You know how to play?" James nodded. Shinji and Toji already had sticks in hand.

"I got winner." Kensuke called.

"Fine then you get the drinks." Toji stated. They ordered and began to play. "James, if you don't mind me asking, but how are you still alive?"

"I don't know what you mean?" James answered puzzled.

"You kissed Demon. She has beaten men to a bloody pulp for a lot less present company included." Shinji grimaced his shot missed.

"Demon? Oh Askua." James smiled. "Trust me; I took a lot of pain to enjoy that perk." James rolled up his sleeve showing a good many scars and a slightly deformed arm. Shinji knew what that was from. If you break a bone over and over again and use the growth stimulator on it eventually the bone becomes deformed by the process.

"How many times?" Shinji asked.

"There's no number, just one less than hers." Both Toji and Shinji went white as a sheet.

"But Askua…" Shinji began. She carried no scars he had seen her arms.

"Has less scars because I was kind and didn't give her compound fractures, but look closely at her right arm. You'll see it looks like mine." Both boys were stunned this person before them had taken on Askua and beaten her, and on top of that he had befriended her.

"How?" was all they could ask.

"Askua was the little kid who the big kid picked on in the academy." James started, sitting down. "She got tired of it and decided to scare them off by taking out the biggest kid there."

"You?" They asked.

"Yep. The first time I let her beat me. It made the bullies go elsewhere, but I had opened Pandora's Box. She began to become arrogant throwing herself into fight after fight. I had to stop it before she got killed. I was kind the others were not. Most of Askua's permanent injuries were from them not me. The first fight I ruffed her up, nothing serious just a little ego beating." James sighed and took a drink. "The second time she broke my leg. Laid me up for about two weeks. After several more fights I decided it was in my best interest to bury the hatchet with her."

"Well?" Kensuke asked having returned with the drinks.

"She didn't see reason, but she did understand that I cared what happened to her. It took a broken collar bone, arm, and two ribs to get her to visit me in the hospital."

"Ouch!" Toji stated holding his side.

"Of course the only reason she was there was because I broke her leg, and nose." James laughed the others just stood there mortified.

"Well being stuck in a hospital bed for a week broke the ice between us. Eventually we became a friend, which was good for her because it happened right around that time."

"What happened?" They asked. James paused.

"That question I will not answer. I may be a fool, but I'm no dummkopf. Let's just say she suffered a great tragedy, one which should never be suffered." James' voice grew grim. Shinji thought of his own tragedy, the loss of this mother. Shinji was there he had seen the thing kill her. That damned thing his father had built. Thinking of that caused rage and sorrow to bubble up inside of him.

"Shinji?" He heard Toji say. "You alright?" Shinji noticed he was shaking all over. He breathed and will himself to stop. James said nothing but a knowing look in his eyes told Shinji that he had just let important information slip to a person he didn't know that well.

"I'm fine." He said. "Just a little cold that's all. James continue the story, if you can."

"I can but we have to fast forward a bit for safety's sake." The group nodded. "Well the day came for the E test. You remember that Shinji." Shinji nodded. He had been forced by his father into the program and then forced to join with a thing he saw as a monster, but Rodan turned out to be a better friend than most humans he knew. "It went fine Askua and I did great controlling the Kamacuras test creatures. Then we moved up to the big boys."

"That's when Askua linked with Godzilla?" Shinji asked.

"He chose her. The big guy rejected fourteen other Emulators before Askua including me."

"So who did you link with?" Kensuke blurted. It was James' turn to break down into shivers. This surprised them all. When the shivers finally subsided. James looked at Shinji.

"Shinji did you ever hear of the case of Subject V?" James asked. Toji and Kensuke gave him looks an annoyance at avoiding the subject.

"Yeah I remember something about a monster trying to take over its Emulator, but they never released the name." Shinji said wondering what it had to do with James. James simply nodded. Shinji choked. "You don't mean to say that you…" James nodded once more. "Oh God." Shinji thought aloud.

"That's why I'm monster less." James sighed. "Removing Gigan's conciseness nearly killed me and ruined my mind." After that the conversations turned to more trivial things such as girls, and music. The hour slipped by and the owner came over to join the boys at the table.

"You know we closed about an hour ago." The wizened old man said.

"Oh, we're sorry we just like playing so much." Toji replied going to return his stick.

"It's no trouble. To tell the truth you're the first group of kids to play more than one game on this baby." He said patting the table. "If you wouldn't mind I would like to play a game with ya, before you leave." The old man smiled. The boys agreed. Three games later the old man laughed as he shot the eight into the pocket defeating Toji.

"Wow you're a good shot." Shinji exclaimed.

"Thank you." The man replied. "I'm just glad I had one last game before I sent her to the junkyard."

"Junkyard?" Toji and Shinji yelled. The old man's face saddened.

"Yes, I can't afford to keep the table. It takes up to much space."

"Sir, James began. Would you be inclined to sell it?" The old man perked up.

"Yes, but no one wants to buy it."

"How much?" James asked.

"I don't know?" The man returned. James produced his ID card and handed it to him.

"Will five hundred dollars American do?" The old man beamed and shook his hand. James turned to Shinji and Toji. "Congratulations gentleman you now own a pool table."

* * *

So how do you like the story so far?

Any sugestions for future chapters such as the Starspawn or The Angels?

Eva's come next chapter along with Rei


	5. 5: Shoreleave

* * *

-15:

Shoreleave

He floated in a liquid blackness that felt warm to the touch and smelt of blood. Slowly a face appeared to him in the darkness. The girl had pale skin, frost colored hair and red eyes. She called his name. Shinji moved toward her.

"Who are you?" He called. The girl only laughed and called his name once more. As he got closer the girl reached her arm out to him. Shinji mirrored the motion. Just as he was about to grasp her hand. The blackness was shattered by a giant purple and green fist that wrapped around Shinji. The girl and the water disappeared leaving a white infinity. The creature the hand belonged to looked at him. It looked like large robot, but the way it moved gave an organic feel. The thing eyed Shinji and opened it mouth.

"Puny human." It boomed. "Frail garbage of the universe. Bastard child of the stars." It continued.

"Who are you?" Shinji screamed.

"The real question is who are you?" The creature returned.

"Tell me what you want?" Shinji demanded.

"I have a use for you Ikari Shinji." It growled. Shinji froze. That's what his father had said last time he talked to him.

"What do you want?" Shinji asked again.

"What I want it irrelevant, but what you want is far from that." The creature returned. The girl from before returned. She wore a white plug suit that hugged her curvy form. She stood in the palm of a yellow giant much like the one that held Shinji.

"Who are you?" Shinji begged. The girl and purple giant spoke in perfect unison.

"You will learn soon enough, but now wake up." Shinji opened his eyes to find Rodan's avatar standing over him.

"The dream again?" He asked.

"Yes, but this time the girl and giant were there together and spoke as one." Shinji spoke dragging himself from bed. She sat at the edge staring at the floor. "I have a feeling that the giants and the girl have something to do with what my father wants." Rodan growled at the mention of Gendo.

"If he tries to hurt you again." Rodan flexed his talons. "We'll all find out if a hologram can kill." Shinji laughed. His door chimed.

"Come." He called without paying attention. The door hissed open admitting a smiling Maya Ibuki. Shinji turned his head seeing Maya. His stomach turned to ice and the blood drained from his body heading for his face.

"Ah! Maya…" Shinji jumped noticing he had nothing but boxers on. "Uh, give me a sec." He dashed towards the bathroom and shut the door. Maya giggled and turned to Rodan.

"Hello." She waved. Rodan nodded back.

"Maya, how are you today?" Rodan asked politely.

"I'm very well thank you. How are you?"

"I am well, but I have an annoying wish to fly south." He spoke. Maya laughed.

"Well I wouldn't suggest it. You won't get far in space with just wings and direction is relative in space making it damn hard to know where you're going."

"I shill keep that in mind." Rodan answered as Shinji exited the bathroom in his uniform.

"There that's better. Now Maya you wanted something?"

"Yes we will be arriving at Blue VI in two day and I was uh, wondering if you would like to stay at my house instead of a hotel?" Maya blurted. Shinji was taken aback by her forwardness.

"Um…" Shinji stuttered.

"We would be honored." Rodan answered. "I you have no problem with me staying within walking distance." Maya smiled and nodded.

"Then is settled." She said hugging Shinji. He froze for a moment overwhelmed before he returned the hug. "Thanks." She said and exited the room. Shinji turned to Rodan.

"What did you do that for!" He yelled. Rodan shrugged.

"You know Shinji for a guy who has a distinct fear of the opposite sex; you certainly attract the most beautiful of women." Rodan observed. Shinji nodded. Now that he thought about it. He did hangout with the equivalent of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit girls. This of course made him blush even more. "Maya is a nice person and you need to get comfortable with females." Rodan stated.

"And what would you know about females Big Bird." Shinji snickered. Rodan puffed up.

"I know a lot more than you!" He growled.

"Really? Care to elaborate?" Shinji said egging him on.

"You and Askua are both ridiculous!" He roared "You deny your feelings for yourselves and…" He stopped catching himself. Shinji stood there surprised.

"And what?" He asked. Rodan hung his head.

"Nothing Shinji." He said turning away. Shinji followed him.

"And what?" He asked again.

"Shinji, drop it." Rodan said in a mild tone.

"Why?" He demanded. "Is it too much for pour little frail Shinji to understand?"

"Shinji, I'm asking you drop it." Rodan stated again. Shinji was beside himself. His so called friend knew something about Askua and refused to tell him.

"Tell me." He ordered.

"It's not my place." Rodan replied.

"Tell me." Shinji ordered again trying to force the information out of Rodan by using the link. Pain flooded Shinji when Rodan fought back.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY THAT SHIT WITH ME!" Rodan roared. "I AM NOT YOUR PLAYTHING SHINJI IKARI, AND YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER!" Shinji fell back on the bed shrinking from the enraged pterosaur. "GROW UP LITTLE BOY!" Rodan roared and disappeared from the room. Shinji collapsed on his bed crying and sobbing.

"I'm sorry." He repeated over and over again _'Rodan is right.'_ Shinji thought he was nothing more that a child. He had alienated the only person who ever understood him. Shinji lay in bed for the remainder of the day. Feeling less than sociable. Hunger finally drove him from his despair to the mess hall. He sat alone brooding over what he had done. He ate quickly and headed back to his room. He stopped in his tacks. Askua stood outside his room. She had her hands on her hips as if waiting for something. She cursed and turned to leave. Her eyes alighted on Shinji.

"There you are idiot." She stated and moved towards him. "Look Shinji we have to talk." Shinji was in no mood for a yelling match or a beating so he just passed Askua up.

"Askua I'm busy." Was all he said as he made for his room. Askua grabbed his shoulder a whirled him around.

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled. "You're going to talk to me if I have to break your legs." Shinji had had enough. He grabbed Askua's hand and threw it off his shoulder. His face felt hot. His eyes burned with an intensity that would put the sun to shame.

"DAMN IT ASKUA!" He roared. Askua staggered back from the assault as if hit on the face. "I don't want to talk right now so leave me be!" Shinji turned and entered his room the door closing behind him. Askua stood there astonished at what she had witnessed. Shinji the coward had come within an inch of beating the hell out of her. Askua was sure that she only avoided that fate because he was exhausted. She could see it on his face and in his body. She shook herself from her stupor and walked to Shinji's door. As she was about to press the door chime she hesitated, and instead pressed her ear against the door. She could hear Shinji whimpering inside.

"I am the lowest." She heard him whisper. Askua's surprise and anger subsided at the comment and sobbing that followed. Shinji was genuinely depressed. Askua had felt that before and knew what it could do to a person. She broke James' jaw and knocked out two teeth during one of her bouts of depression. She knew what she should do. She should go in there and comfort him like James had done for her. Hold him close even if he fought back, even if he hurt her. SHe knew that was what she should do; it was what she wanted to do. So Askua ran. Why did she run? She didn't know but she had to. She ran all the way to the shuttle bay and left the Gorgon. She did not stop running until she reached her room. She threw herself on the bed and began to sob.

"I'm the lowest." She moaned in her grief.

Hours later Shinji still lay on his bed. He had long ago run out of tears and now just silently cried in his despair. He felt a gentle touch on his back.

"You are a troubled hatchling." Rodan said.

"I'm a horrible human being." He moaned burying his face in a pillow.

"Now Shinji, if you were a horrible human being why would I have chose you?" Shinji looked up into Rodan's eyes and saw only kindness and caring. "You're still just a hatchling, and I forget that from time to time, but you must understand that I don't pry into your secrets and your should not pry into mine. Okay?" Shinji nodded and hugged Rodan hard.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"I know. I know."

"Well time for the moment of truth." Gordon said standing outside a bulkhead labeled "Central Dogma, authorized personnel only." Misato nodded.

"You know if this doesn't work were both compromised." She commented.

"I got my way out." Gordon said patting his sword. "You got yours." Misato nodded pulling out a small pill.

"Mine's pain free." She smiled.

"Show off." Gordon grinned as he slid the card through the slot. The door hissed open. "Ker-ching." Gordon smiled. As the walked into the darkness of Central Dogma. The hanger sized room was on no schematics or layout of the ship. There were no cameras or recording equipment of any kind. Gordon fumbled at the station trying to find the light switch. "Where in God's name, ah there you are. Let there be light." The light came on illuminating the room. Captain Gordon whistled. In the middle of the room suspended in midair hung the three hundred foot long twin pronged Lance of Longinus. The Lance was a deep crimson covered in the strange glyphs that had been deemed the language of heaven. While Gordon marveled at the size of the thing, Misato remembered the first time she saw the lance.

_Misato and the personnel bound for the base stood on the elevator platform as it moved down beneath the ice of the bottom of the world. Misato was scared when the elevator first began its decent. She had grabbed the hand of a woman technician out of instinct. The woman only smiled at her. After a few minutes Misato had become accustomed to the ride and let go of the woman's hand. She shifted her weight as they moved continually downward. After what seemed like an eternity the shaft gave way to a room. As the elevator came to a stop her father stood there, his arms spread open a wide grin on his face._

_"Papa!" she squealed in delight running into his arms. Dr. Katsuragi gathered his daughter up and kissed her._

_"Did you have a nice trip?" He asked. She nodded furiously. "Do you want to see what Papa has been up to?" Misato nodded again her father laughed. They walked down a series of corridors. Finally they came to a large room, the largest Misato had seen in her life. In the center of the room was a stone box that was taller than her father. Suspended above the box was a long spear like thing. It was red and ended in two prongs. She pointed to the spear._

_"What's that Papa?" Her father followed her arm is eyes alighting on the Lance._

_"That is the Lance of Longinus." Her father said softly. A low tone filled the room as the Lance vibrated a piece of ice fell from the ceiling. Misato gasped. _

"This is gona be like trying to find a needle in a field of haystacks." Gordon said rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Any ideas?" Misato sighed and moved to the work station.

"They did our job for us." She said. "When the Lance was first brought here they scanned every inch of it." She keyed up a diagnostic. "We just have to find the clue my father left."

"Great. We are still searching for and needle in a field of haystacks, but now we have a magnifying glass." Gordon sarcastically stated as he joined her. Hours passed as they searched for the one thing out of place or familiar in the glyphs on the Lance only to come up empty handed. Misato punched a wall.

"What do you want from me?" She hissed at the Lance. "What are you hiding Lance of Longinus." The Lance began to vibrate creating a low tone. Misato noticed that the cross pendant on her necklace is vibrating as well. She looked down.

"_I have a gift for you Misato." Her father said putting the small girl down. "Close your eyes." Misato did as she was told. He father pulled a necklace with a white stone cross on it. He placed the necklace over her head. "Okay open them." He called. Misato opened her eyes and looked down._

"The same metal." she clutched the pendant. She ran to the computer and began to type feverishly. Gordon walked over.

"You find something?" He asked. She shushed him.

"A ha!" She cried and moved aside to let Gordon see. On the screen was a section of the Lance that had a small cross shaped indentation like a piece had been cut out of it.

"What of it?" He asked. Misato held up the cross pendant.

"Lance of Longinus." She spoke the room was filled with a low tone. In the palm of Misato's hand the cross pendant vibrated, turned blood red, and emitted a higher but similar tone.

"Your father was a genius." Gordon stated. Misato wasn't listening she was already translating the phrase around where the cross was cut out. The computer beeped signaling it was done.

"Got it." She smiled. _'Thanks Papa'_ She thought. The Lance vibrated once more as if it heard her thoughts.

Askua remained in her room for night and most of the day. Her computer had beeped several times but she ignored it. She even blocked out the link between herself and Godzilla. Askua lay on her bed exhausted after her last bit of crying when the door rang.

"Go away." She weakly said the grief evident in her voice.

"Askua? Are you alright?" Shinji's voice came through the door. When she recognized it was Shinji she tried to compose herself rubbing her eyes and taking deep breaths.

Shinji stood outside Askua's door he heard no reply from the fiery redhead within. _'I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away.' _He repeated over and over it his mind. The door hissed opened and Askua stood there flooded in the light from the hall. _'She looks like hell'_ Shinji said to himself. Askua's hair was rumpled and her face was puffy and red from crying. Her azure eyes were glazed over and bloodshot. She wore and oversized tee shirt that went down to her thighs.

"What?" She asked raspy voice. Shinji was so surprised by her appearance that he forgot himself.

"Well, um… I was over hear and, um." He stumbled.

"Spit it out." She growled. Shinji quieted and cleared his head, well as much as he could with Askua looking like a grizzly bear that had just been awoken from it hibernation.

"Askua can I come in?" Shinji was surprised by his own request. It had not been part of the plan, but Askua's appearance had shaken him. The only person more surprised by Shinji's request was Askua. She stood agape at the boy. _'Did he just say what I think he said?'_

"What?" Was all she could reply.

"May I come in? I would like to talk to you." Shinji said using all his energy to keep from dashing down the hall. _'I mustn't run away.'_ They stood there for a long moment neither speaking. Finally Askua sighed, and motioned for him to follow.

"Alright, but no funny business baka or else." It was a weak threat Askua knew she couldn't lift her arm let along throw a punch. Shinji entered the dark room and took a seat in the only chair at the desk. Askua plopped down on the bed. "Alright. You're her so talk." She grumbled. Shinji sighed.

"I, um, I'm sorry for getting mad at you yesterday." He sighed. Askua moaned. _'Typical Shinji. He'd apologize for breathing on you.' _She thought.

"You should be. I was only trying to ask you a question, and you screamed at me." She pouted.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not an excuse but I was having a really bad day." He dropped his gaze to the floor. Askua grunted. "What did you want to ask me?" Shinji looked up curious.

"Well I still owe you a date." Askua puffed.

"Askua you don't have to…" Shinji began, but Askua put up and hand to stop him.

"Askua Laney Soryu doesn't break deals. When and where?" Shinji sighed defeated.

"Blue VI is as good as anyplace. I'll ask Maya where a good restaurant is." Shinji spoke as if he was choosing his last meal.

"Good it's settled then." Askua replied with the same fervor as Shinji. They sat for a long moment in silence. "Anything else." Askua asked. Shinji shook himself.

"Sorry no." He paused. "Uh, I better be going. You need your rest." Shinji said these words in such haste that they all ran together into an incoherent pile of babble. She practically ran out the door. Askua watched after him.

"Stupid dummkopf." She smiled after a moment.

_'But a cute dummkopf.'_ A voice sounded in her head.

"Yeah." She agreed without thinking. "Wait!" He smacked herself back to reality. "You ever hear of knocking?" She asked.

_'Oh sorry.'_ The voice patronized as Godzilla's virtual self materialized and ran over to the door. He knocked three times and returned to where he appeared. "Better?" He smiled.

"You know sometimes you can be a real Ass." She remarked. Godzilla laughed. "What's so funny?" Askua asked.

"That's something I've never seen before." Godzilla giggled.

"What?"

"A pot telling the kettle that it's black." Godzilla burst out laughing his avatar rolling on the ground. Askua joined him getting the joke. After they had quieted down Godzilla gave her a serious look.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He growled.

"What?" Askua asked noticing real anger in his voice. The only time Askua had ever heard that tone was when she first heard him speak to her through the link. She had called him an it in surprise. Godzilla actually blew smoke in her face for that remark.

"Block me out without informing me." He moved to sit next to her on the bed. "I respect you privacy. All you have to do is tell me to leave you alone for a while, but if you just sever our connection I have no idea if you alright."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me like that." Askua looked down in shame. Godzilla put his arm around her.

"I understand." He said. "Just next time let me know before you cut our link, it scares me."

"You scared ha." Askua laughed. "What can scare the great Godzilla king of the monsters?"

"Losing you. Being alone again." Askua cupped Godzilla's cheek with her hand.

"You will never lose me. You are my Shozoku. (family)" Askua spoke. Godzilla purred.

"Thank you." Godzilla rose to leave.

"Wait?" She called. Godzilla paused.

"Yes."

"Could you stay until I go to sleep?" She asked. Gone was the hard edged warrior Askua. In its place was a lonely child scared to let happiness in.

"As you wish little one."

Blue VI was aptly named. Nearly the entire world was ocean. The only land was a fifty mile wide strip that belted the planet at the equator. Blue VI was one of the most important planets to Gendo's navy. It used the massive amounts of H2O to create the super hydrogen fuel for the engines of the warships. This planet served as the fish basket to the navy and its colonies as well. Making it very powerful politically, though its power was only an illusion. Everything done on this mission happened because Gendo Ikari allowed it to happen. Every magistrate and local marshal knew this and acted accordingly to orders giving from the higher ups. One such order now sat on the magistrate's desk. Shindo Ibuki shivered as he saw the sign of Gendo. A red half fig leaf with the letters Nerv filling the other half. Below this was a motto that read. "God's in his heaven. All is right with the world." _'If only that were true.'_ Shindo thought reading the motto. He opened the sealed letter, and read the document. After finishing he sighed.

"All requests are agreeable." He muttered. "Even if they weren't I couldn't say no." He pushed the letter away and told is secretary to inform the Admiral that everything would be in order for tomorrow, and to inform all parties involved that they had twenty four hours to prepare to accommodate the entire navy. After he had finished his duties for the day. Shindo left the office and headed home. He arrived to hear his computer beeping. He keyed the holo screen. The smiling face of his daughter Maya appeared before him. Suddenly Shindo felt the aches and stress of his job melt away as he looked into the eyes of his daughter.

"Hi dad." She beamed.

"Hello Maya. How's life among the stars?"

"Fine dad. How's mom?" Shindo looked around for any sign of his wife. He then whispered.

"The woman is trying to kill me. She won't let me have any sweets." Maya laughed.

"I heard that Shindo!" Came the voice of Maya's mother. Shindo flinched.

"How does she do that?" Shindo breathed. Maya giggled.

"Dad, I was wondering if while I was on shoreleave if my friend can stay with us?"

"Sure what's her name?" Maya smiled.

"His name is Shinji. Shinji Ikari." Shindo's blood ran cold. His daughter wanted the spawn of that demonic megalomaniac to sleep under their roof.

"Uh, sweetheart I don't think it's wise. He is a boy and all." Maya pouted and gave her father a puppy dog eyes routine.

"Please Daddy." Shindo's resolve buckled.

"Okay." He sighed. Maya clapped her hands together.

"Thanks dad we'll be there in about six hours, oh and Shinji is an Emulator so Rodan will be staying near by in the forest. Bye dad. Love you." Maya's face disappeared. Shindo sighed.

"My little girl bringing home second generation dictators and giant monsters." He just climbed the stairs and went to bed.

Misato was at an impasse. She wanted to know what this meeting was all about, but she feared her presence would arouse supposition. Misato was no fool she knew that if Gendo didn't know she was snooping around, that he suspected it. Ever since she had found the second key to her father's diaries Section 2 agents had been following her everywhere on the ship. They said it was for her protection, but she knew otherwise. Misato was only alive because she though indirectly was response able for killing four Angels. She was still useful to Gendo, but when she outlived her usefulness she would disappear. She knew this her friend Ritsuko had warned her when Misato had tried to hack the Magi system shortly after the fleet launched. Misato's com beeped. She keyed the screen. She nearly gasped in surprise when the face of none other than Gendo Ikari appeared before her.

"Ah Commander I hope I'm not interrupting." Gendo spoke his mouth veiled by his clasped hands.

"No sir." Misato saluted. "What do you ask sir?'

"I would like you to be the representative from the tribe of Gad." Misato was shocked at these words. A thank you was all she could reply. "I look forward to your visit. I want your opinion on my new project. Until thin goodbye Commander." Gendo's image faded. Misato sighed.

"Damn I need a beer."

Shinji caught Gordon's fist in the air and answered with a kick towards his midsection. Gordon blocked with his other hand.

"Better." He huffed then head butted Shinji sprawling him on the mat. Shinji rubbed the spot on his forehead.

"That's not exactly a fair move." Shinji winced.

"Yeah, your right but since when do I, or more importantly Soryu follow the rules?" The man asked wiping the sweat from his brow. He offered a hand to Shinji. He took it.

"You have a point." Gordon handed him a towel.

"So, you decide where to take Askua on a date yet?" Shinji blushed.

"How did you find out?" Shinji asked. Gordon sighed.

"Shinji, there's something I haven't told you about me. Manly it is because of who your father is."

"Why should my father have anything to do with it?" Shinji asked puzzled.

"Because if your pop finds my secret out I'll disappear." Shinji didn't have to ask what he meant by "Disappear" he knew all to well what that meant.

"You can trust me. I have no loyalty to my father." Shinji spoke. Gordon detected venom in the last part of the sentence.

"I know. My story goes back to before Second Impact. The UN cooperation Psy-Corp began experimenting on humans to create Super Solders."

"Super Solders?" Shinji asked.

"Genetically engineered humans. This little project resulted in the Marduke institute that created the Emulators."

"So I'm a Super Solder?" Shinji asked looking at his body.

"In a way. You can become stronger, faster, and more powerful than regular humans. The E1 class humans are the second generation of the program. I am a first generation. I am already stronger and faster than the average human, and I'm an empath."

"An empath?" Shinji asked.

"I can read people's emotions, the ones they show and the ones they don't."

"You can read minds?" Shinji asked suddenly feeling fear at what this man had found in him.

"No. I don't know what you're thinking, but I can feel what you're feeling at the moment. I know whether people are telling the truth or not."

"How did you know I was thinking about my date with Askua?" Gordon smiled.

"You are feeling nervous and anxious at the moment. I put two and two together and got twenty two. Then your reaction confirmed my question." Shinji thought for a moment.

"If you can read people could you know what Askua truly feel for…" He paused searching for the words. Gordon put a hand on his shoulder.

"Shinji if you could see the future would you want to know how you die?" His question caught Shinji off guard. He thought for a second.

"No." He finally answered. Captain Gordon nodded.

"There are somethings that it is better not to know."

"I wasn't asking about me." Shinji stated. He was pretty sure of Askua's feelings for him. They included but were not restricted to; loathing, contempt, and, annoyance. "I was asking about James." Gordon frowned.

"She sees him like a brother." He said after a long moment.

"And him?" Shinji pressed.

"I don't know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't read him; his mind was closed to me."

"What does that mean?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know?"

"Attention all hands we will be dropping out of slip stream in fifteen minutes. All those disembarking please be ready by the time we read high orbit." A woman's voice announced over the PA system. Gordon stood up.

"You better get ready." He said. "Have fun Shinji." He left the room.

Askua saw Shinji carrying his suitcase towards the Gotengo. She called out, and waved for him to join her.

"So where are you staying?" She asked genuinely interested. She would never admit it but she kind of looked forward to her date with the dork. He scratched the back of his head.

"Um, Maya asked me to stay with her and her family." Askua's world shattered like a sheet of glass. Hope can be an unbreakable thing, or a very fragile thing. Askua's hope fell into the latter category, but Askua had defenses and they were all too eager to come out and play, Anger.

"I can't believe you are going to be staying at an other girl's house while you take me on a date!" She roared. Shinji jumped back as Askua's open hand flashed through the air where his head just was. _'Damn he's fast.'_ She thought as her hand connected with nothing.

_"Askua please…" _Godzilla began.

_"But out you overgrown lizard!" _She yelled closing their link. Godzilla just sighed. _'At least she warned me.'_ He thought.

_"Shinji, stand your ground. Remember what you learned from Doug."_ Rodan stated in his mind. Shinji calmed himself and fixed a stern look on his face.

"I don't see what business it is of yours who I'm staying with. I didn't ask you out." Shinji spoke.

'_Why that egotistical little, since when did he grow a pair!'_ Askua fumed. The two stared at each other. Askua refused to move, while Shinji fought the urge to run. _'I mustn't run away.'_ Askua broke the silence.

"You're right, why should I, the great Askua Langey Soryu care where a useless baka pervert like you stays?" Shinji like everyone who knew Askua for more that five minutes tuned any sentence that included the words great Askua Langey Soryu in it. Shinji continued staring, it was the only thing he could do. What ever deities remain loyal to man smiled on Shinji, for at that moment Maya walked up and tapped Shinji on the shoulder. Shinji turned to see her smiling face. _'God if your still talking to us thanks.' _He thought as he looked at the raven headed beauty.

"Hey Maya." He greeted her.

"You ready to go?" She asked smiling.

"Uh, yeah I guess." Shinji mumbled. Showing her his suitcase. Maya grabbed his hand and led him away from the Gotengo towards the shuttle bay. "Aren't we taking the Gotengo?" Shinji asked confused. Maya laughed.

"No, no, no we're taking my father's shuttle witch should be arriving around the time we get there." Shinji turned around and waved at a furious Askua.

"See you…" He noticed Askua's look and turned and practically dragged Maya to the shuttle dock.

'_He…he left me.'_ Askua thought. _'He left me for that spoilt tart!'_

"Who's a tasty pastry?" Godzilla asked their link reforged.

"Shut up!" She stomped her foot. "Dummkopf spineless baka pervert wimp!" Askua cursed she continued this all the way to the hold of the Gotengo where activated the crane in the hold and used it to smack Godzilla in the head.

"Ow!" He roared. "Feel better?" Askua slumped into a heap.

"Damn idiotic depressed helpless twit." She mumbled. Godzilla picked her up and placed her before him.

"Get over it." He stated. "Maya is not his type."

"But he is staying with her." Askua moaned. "What if they…" Her voice trailed off.

"You know Shinji better than that." Godzilla interrupted.

"But he is a guy and guys tend to stop thinking logically when a half decent looking girl's around." Askua continued as she sulked.

"Ain't that the truth?" Godzilla laughed. "He'll be fine. Rodan will keep him out of trouble." The ship began to shake. Godzilla quickly grabbed Askua off the floor and braced himself as the Gotengo entered the planet's atmosphere. "Damn it can't they at least install dampening field? It's like we're in a giant dryer." He growled. When the shaking subsided Godzilla placed Askua back on the floor. She composed herself.

"Thanks." She said smoothing out her clothes. The com beeped.

"Yes?" Godzilla called.

"Where do you want us to drop you off?" Gordon's voice came over the speaker.

"Here's fine, just give Askua time to get to the bridge and drop to below two hundred feet."

"Fine." Askua made it to the bridge in time to see Godzilla do a double summersault into the crystal waters below. Some of the water from the splash struck the veiwport of the Gotengo.

"Show off." Askua smirked. Another sight caught her eye. Rodan screamed passed the ship looping and twirling through the air. Askua reached out to the avian with her mind.

_"Yes Soryu?" _He asked in a respectful tone.

_"I would ask a favor of you." _She answered.

_"Ask away."_

"_Watch out for Shinji. Don't let him do anything he'll regret."_

_"I will do as you ask."_ Rodan sped off into the distance.

Rei walked along a cat walk in one of the holds of the Eden's Wrath. She paused as she felt eyes upon her.

_"My you're an interesting creature Rei Ayanmi." _A honey voice hissed in her mind. She turned to regard the visage of King Ghidorah. The mighty three headed dragon was held by a force shield of gravity keeping him from moving too much.

"How so?" The girl asked in her emotionless voice. Ghidorah smiled. A disconcerting site.

_"You are human, yet not human at the same time. I find that interesting."_ Rei cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

_"Simply that you may look human, walk and talk and eat like one of them, but you are something else."_ Rei could feel the distain expressed in the word them.

"You hate us don't you?" Ghidorah cackled.

_"Hate is not strong enough a word to express my feelings for the hairless apes. While their ancestors where living in trees, I destroyed entire worlds."_

"You kept saying them and they, do you not include me in the human race?" Ghidorah laughed again.

_"Try as you might my little doll you will never be as boring as a homosapien."_ As Rei was about to inquire further on what the dragon meant a voice called her name from the other end of the catwalk. She turned to see the Admiral moving towards her. Rei smiled she knew not why, but she felt that the Admiral understood her and she him.

"Admiral." She breathed and bowed. He nodded.

"Rei, I have a special mission for you."

"What is it?"

"I would like you to spend sometime observing possible future pilots. Specifically Emulators Ikari, Soryu, Horaki and their friends." Rei nodded.

"Understood."

"Very good Rei, you may go." Rei bowed once more and left. When she had exited the hold Gendo turned to Ghidorah.

"You tread on dangerous ground my friend." Gendo remarked. Ghidorah just smiled.

_"What are you afraid of Gendo? That your little pawn will get ideas of her own?"_

"If you endanger my plan again you will regret it."

_"Idle threats." _Gendo smiled and pressed a button on his wristwatch. Ghidorah was slammed to the floor as the gravity field intensified.

"I don't make idle threats."

_"I…see."_ Ghidorah labored. Gendo released the field.

"Good."

Shinji and Maya arrived at her father's house a little after sunset. Maya burst from the hovercar and rushed into her father's waiting arms.

"It's good to see you too sweetie." Her father laughed. Shindo Ibuki was a middle aged man with thinning dark hair and hazel eyes like his daughter's. He wore a black Kimono made of silk with a crimson sash. After Maya had released her father from her bear hug she took a step back and motioned to Shinji. Shinji was watching when Father and Daughter embraced saw a different play in his mind.

His father stood before a five year old Shinji they had just interred Shinji's mother in the ground.

"The loss of your mother was regrettable, but we must live on." His father began pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You will stay with your new tutor from now on. Is that clear Shinji?" Tears welled up in little Shinji's eyes.

"But Papa I want to go with you." He began but Gendo cut him off.

"This is not a debate or discussion. This is how it will be." Gendo turned and walked away. Shinji broke down sobbing and crying for his father to stay, but Gendo kept walking.

Shinji was brought back to reality when Maya grabbed his arm and drug him to meet her father. Shinji bowed and greeted the man. This caught Shindo by surprise. He had expected to be bowing and scraping as if the Admiral himself was there.

"I am sorry for any inconvenience to you. I was prepared to check into a hotel when Maya asked if I would stay with her." Shinji spoke his eyes down cast.

"It-it is not problem; er do you have a rank I should call you by?" Shindo stuttered put off by the apology and the shyness of the boy. _'Guess the apple and the tree myth is out the window.'_ He thought.

"No I have no rank. You may call me Shinji." Shindo nearly face faulted. _'Good lord the Admiral's son has no rank!'_

"Well Shinji welcome to my home." Shindo smiled. A gust of wind turned Shindo's attention skyward as a large shadow crossed the moon. Shinji touched his head and smiled.

"I will." He said to no one. Shinji then produced a small disk like object. He tossed it into the air and it began to spin. Light emitted from it forming into a shape of a winged reptile with a tooth lined beak. The creature bowed to Shindo.

"I am Rodan." The creature spoke. Shindo jumped back.

"What is that thing?" He cried.

"I am a hologram of the monster Rodan. I am a very intelligent creature and would like to treated as such. I am pleased to make the acquaintance of Major Ibuki's father, magistrate of Blue VI, Shindo Ibuki." The creature bowed once more. Shindo recovered slightly.

"I am pleased to meet you Rodan. I beg your pardon you don't see many talking monsters on Blue VI." He laughed. Rodan just nodded.

"I have that effect on most people who meet me or my compatriots for the first time. Now where would you like me to land?"

"Land?" Shindo asked.

"Yes I am flying above right now and I want to know where I can land."

"Oh! There is a hill north of here with many caves can you see it?"

"Yes. I find it within acceptable distance, my holo form will be living here while my physical form will stay there or at the shore with the others."

"Others?" Shindo asked.

"Yes all eleven other monsters in service to the Navy are also on the planet."

"I see. Very well shall we have dinner?" They all agreed and headed inside.

Askua and the other Emulators all checked into the same hotel. Askua a Hikari shared a room, while Toji and Kensuke were across the hall. The room next to Askua's belonged to Tidis Savage, and Gremio Sonto. Emulators of Varan and Grorosaurus. Across from them Julius Marcia or Big Jule and Mark Williams the Emulators of Kong and King Seesar bunked and so on and so forth. Askua and others decided to rent a jeep tomorrow and pick Shinji up at Maya's for a day at the beach.

Shinji struggled in the grip of the purple giant once more as the blue hair girl smiled at him in the palm of the yellow giant.

"What do you want from me?" Shinji screamed.

"Will you pilot Shinji Ikari?" The girl asked.

"Pilot what?" Shinji returned having no idea what she was talking about.

"Will you set this bound soul free?" She asked.

"What?" The giant shook him.

"Disappointing. I thought you were more intelligent." It boomed. "What use are you to your father or us for that matter us?" It began to squeeze. "Better to end it now and him the torment." The girl held up her hand.

"Pity him. He does not yet understand." She called.

"I have no pity." The creature roared. "You have that not me." It's grip tightened.

"Please." Shinji called. The giant stopped it shuttered as if recoiling from what it was doing.

"I-I'm sorry Shinji." I called. Shinji realized that the giant had a woman's voice. The voice like that of the girl was vaguely familiar. The giant opened its hand and allowed Shinji to stand on its palm. The girl smiled.

"Forgive her Shinji; she has lost many emotions you would call human."

"I understand I guess." Shinji mumbled still trying to place the voice.

"Good." The girl smiled. "Thank you Shinji, now wake up."

Shinji awoke to the sound of a horn blaring and squealing tires. Shinji forced himself up.

"They let Askua drive." He mumbled waiting for the inevitable crash and curse spasm. None came when he exited the guest room after changing. Shinji froze. Maya stood two feet from him in a red silk kimono that accented her features well.

"Good morning." She said brightly.

"Hi." Was all he could manage. The stared in silence for a few seconds before a loud honk brought them to their senses.

"Guess they found you." She smiled. Shinji nodded and headed for the front door. He was greeted by the sight of Askua, Hikari, Toji, and Kensuke in a green jeep. They yelled and cheered when he walked out onto the porch. Askua flashed him a smile, a very rare and disconcerting site.

"Hey dummkopf, were heading to the beach you and your new girl friend want to join?" At Askua's remark Shinji turned bright red. Maya came out a second later now clothed in a tank top and a short pair of kaki shorts.

"We'd love to." She said grabbing Shinji's arm and heading for the jeep. Askua frowned. _'Askua looks cute when she's angry.'_ Maya thought. _'Oh boy. I need to control myself. Besides I swore off women after Ritsuko.'_ They jumped into the jeep and sped off towards the beach. Maya screamed and held on tight as the jeep rushed down the road towards the beach.

"Hey Toji, is this what it's like to hit atmo in a grappler?" Kensuke asked.

"No." Toji called. "This is much worse." He smiled.

"My driving is fine; you're just a bunch of cowards." Askua growled. Shinji said nothing he just held on for dear life. _'She has gotten better.'_

"They came to a screeching halt at the edge of the sand. Toji and Kensuke jumped out and began thanking God and kissing the ground. Askua huffed and stomped off, while Shinji helped Maya down. Just then a red convertible Mustang rolled up next to them. Out jumped Nova and Mana followed by James at the wheel.

"Greetings and salutations my friends." James called.

"Hey Toji!" Nova began, but Toji had already shoved Kensuke at Nova to block her attack.

"Shinji!!!!" Mana cried and tackled once more. Askua walked over to James.

"What's happening Askua?" He asked innocently. She smiled and slapped him, or would have if James hadn't caught her and spun around locking it behind Askua's back. "I disserved that." He grunted before releasing her. She smiled.

"As long as you know." she smiled and promptly kicked him between the legs. James collapsed not expecting such a low blow. Toji and Shinji with Mana still attached to his side helped him up.

"Man." Toji exclaimed. "She never does that to people." James laughed.

"I told you, you got to earn your rights with her, and I don't yet have the right to kiss her without consent." They deposited James on the hood of his car. After a few seconds of gagging and coughing he was able to stand once more. James then noticed Maya and smiled. "And who is this vision of loveliness?" He said strolling up to her and kissing her hand. "I am James Kenneth; may I ask your name?" Maya giggled.

"I'm Major Maya Ibuki." She laughed.

"Hey lover boy." Toji called. "Leave the nice girl alone and tell us about this car." James gave a wink to Maya and returned to the boys gathered around his vehicle.

"I thought the only vehicles allowed where military issue?" Kensuke wondered aloud.

"That's true, but remember when we left earth we were allowed one thing to take with us?"

"Yeah, I brought my Aero-wing I was working on." Kensuke beamed.

"A few holos of my family and my sister were mine." Toji stated.

"Well I brought this care, or the body that is. I built the engines and everything else from scratch."

"Wow." The boys exclaimed. James turned the Shinji.

"What did you bring?" He asked.

"I…I didn't bring anything." Shinji blurted. "Just my personal effects." The boys nodded. James fixed his eyes on Shinji. He could feel them borrowing into his soul. Doug's words returned to his mind. _"I couldn't read him."_ Shinji turned away. "Well we better join the girls eh?" They nodded and moved towards the beach. While Shinji and guys set up umbrellas and unpacked drinks and food, the girls changed into the swimsuits. As the girls exited the changing room a plethora of catcalls and whistles followed them. James grabbed a bottle of soda pop and began a play by play.

"I here is our first contestant in the NERV Navy's hottest of the hot swimsuit contest." He began as Hikari walked towards them. "This contestant is young Miss Hikari Horaki. She is sporting a teal one piece suit and looking beautiful in it." Hikari blushed and twirled. "Tell us Miss Horaki, what will you do if you win the contest today?" James joked. Hikari laughed.

"I will spend my time fighting for world peace." The boys clapped and cheered as she joined them, sitting next to Toji.

"Next we have Mana Aurora in a fetching pink polka doted bikini." Mana spun around and winked at the boys. "Miss Aurora the same question."

"I'm going to open a school for the underprivileged so they can learn to by pretty too." She giggled. She nearly jumped into Shinji's lap causing his face to turn the color of the next girl's swim suit. James turned and sat in stunned silence along with the rest of the boys as Maya wearing a simple red bikini walked up and took a seat on the other side of Shinji, much to Mana's dislike. She giggled.

"I take it you like my swimsuit?" The guys could only nod. James cleared his throat and looked to the next "contestant."

"And now entering the area, weighing in at, well folks she would kill me. Here she is the red headed warrior who nobody wants to fight, but everyone loves to look at her in a plug suit. The one the only…"

"Shut up your stupid baka!" She roared at James. James just smiled.

"Now Askua remember what I said about when you get angry." He joked. Askua blushed for a moment before stomping off the sit next to Hikari. "And here is our final contestant, miss Nova Aurora sporting a black and grey one piece that is just to die for." Nova smiled.

"Flirt." Was all she said before settling down next to James.

"Well I try." James stated in mock shyness. The group ate and drank were marry. As they were messing around a young girl caught Kensuke's attention. A girl with dark hair and wire framed glasses wearing a yellow sundress.

"Well I'll be damned." He exclaimed. "Hey Mayumi!" He called running towards her. The group turned to Shinji and Toji who shrugged.

"The one who got away." They all nodded. Something flashed in James' mind. The image of a woman who resembled Shinji, a large purple giant, and finally a blue hair red eyed girl. James turned.

"Good afternoon Rei." Rei took a step back startled. James gave Rei the willies. He always knew where she was and seemed to harbor a animosity towards her that she could not explain.

"Major Kenneth." She mumbled nodding. James didn't hate Rei, but he could not stop hating what she was, unnatural. He wasn't one to talk his own existence was far from normal, but his existence did not upset the balance of the universe; Rei's did. Whether that balance was shifted to good or evil it made no difference. An unbalanced universe resulted in great steps by the other side to renew the balance. The rise of the Legion was the result last time the balance was tipped. He forced a smile.

"What brings you here?" James asked waving his hand towards the beach.

"I have come to meet Emulators Ikari, Soryu, and Horaki as well as their friends." She returned. James smiled again.

"Then by all means let me introduce you." He said gesturing for her to follow. "He guys let me introduce Rei Ayanami the Admiral's new favorite." _'This ought to be interesting.'_ He thought. The group greeted her lukewarmly. The girls saw more competition for their crushes, and the boys saw another beauty ripe for the picking. That is all but Shinji and James. James knew Rei's darkest secret that she did not even know, and Shinji. Well Shinji saw his dream come to life in the form of a lovely blue hair girl. James led her to the group. "Lets see, this is Nova, and Mana Aurora my copilots in the Geomech program." Rei nodded as Nova smiled. Mana kept her eyes on the newcomer. "And here is Major Maya Ibuki and…"

"Shinji Ikari." Rei cut him off. James smiled. _'The pawn does her homework, now let see what I can do about turning her into a queen for my side.'_ Shinji froze. This had to be the girl from his dream. She sounded and looked the same.

"N-nice to meet you." Shinji fumbled at the words. They stood I silence for a moment.

"Well I'm Hikari Horaki." Hikari chirped standing and bowing. Rei inclined her head acknowledging Hikari.

"And I'm Toji Suzuhara." Toji waved.

"May I join you?" Rei asked in a small voice.

"Wait just a minute!" Askua called walking over to Rei. "How dare you not introduce us dummkopf." Both James and Shinji looked at each other not sure which dummkopf she was referring to. Askua sighed and offered her hand to Rei.

"I'm Askua Langey Soryu. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"I have." Rei began. "You are the first human to kill an Angel utilizing a progressive knife attachment to your grappler unit. You are one of the best pilots, and Emulators on record." Askua nodded approving of the praise. "However, you very rarely follow orders you disagree with and your blatant disregard for procedure and common courtesy have labeled you a maverick." Askua's smile dropped.

"Maverick?" She repeated.

"Yes and thus you will be kept from increasing in rank, because you cannot be trusted…" The resounding slap caught everyone off guard. Askua fought back tears.

"You know nothing about me!" She screamed. Rei brought her hand to the growing red spot on her cheek.

"Case in point striking a superior officer." Rei commented. Askua stood there fighting back the tears forcing her emotions down. Shinji laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Askua…" She shrugged it off

"Get…OFF ME!" She ran towards the water. Shinji called after her but she didn't slow. Shinji turned to Rei.

"Why did you say those things to her?" He asked.

"I was merely stating the truth." Rei returned.

"That's a cold way to put it." Toji stated. He was angry at the girl. He considered Askua a friend and, he didn't like to see his friends ripped apart so nonchalantly.

"I do not understand. My voice did not lower the temperature when I spoke so how could it be cold?" Toji gave her a hard look trying to see if she was serious, she was. As Toji began the long explanation of how what Rei said was cold, James moved over to Shinji.

"Hey could you go check on Askua? I need to make sure that the guys here don't kill Rei." Shinji looked surprised.

"Can't you go? Askua doesn't like me." At that comment James laughed.

"You hu…people are so blind. Of course she likes you. If she didn't she would just kick you ass and leave." Shinji thought of his words. They did kind of make since. James gave him a slight nudge. Shinji moved off towards where Askua stood. Askua felt a single tear run down her face. She cursed her emotions, and that girl. Godzilla was to busy with the other monsters to notice her broken state. She was kind of grateful for that. Godzilla was a good friend, but he saw through every subterfuge she had and that scared her at times. Shinji stood a few feet from where she was trying to figure out what to say to her.

"You just gona stand there or do you have something to say?" Askua half sobbed trying to mask her hurt with anger.

"Askua I don't think what Rei said was meant to be cruel."

"So now you're defending her!"

"No! No she doesn't seem to understand that words can hurt."

"I'm fine. I just have had enough of you and those other idiots for a while." The two stood silent for a while. As a fishing ship lazily floated off shore.

James was attempting to defuse the growing situation with Rei when a flash in his mind turned his head towards the water. _'Oh no!'_ Askua and Shinji watched as a large fin cut the water towards the fishing boat.

"What the…" The fin submerged. The men on the boat began yelling to each other. They scurried about the deck when from the other side of the ship a massive shape burst from the water. It looked like a cross between a manta ray and a shark. The creature was massive larger than Godzilla. It slammed down onto the helpless ship, crushing it beneath its bulk. The others ran towards where Shinji and Askua were.

"Mothra's and the others are on the way!" Hikari cried running up to them. Shinji turned around.

"Uh-where's James?" The squeal of tires answered the question James' car sped off towards the military base.

"I don't care if it doesn't have any ranged combat!" James yelled into the phone. "Just get Jetalone prepped for launch!" There was a pause as the other person answered. "Consider this the test." He shut his phone and doubled his speed. As soon as he was out of sight of the beach James snapped his fingers. The car and its occupant vanished.

Back at the beach the others were searching for Rei who had also mysteriously disappeared.

"Well at least the Angel seems water bound. Toji stated wishing he could get to a grappler pod. The wind kicked up as a group of VTOLs flew overhead moving towards the submerged Angel. The attack ships proceeded to riddle the water with cannon fire. The Angel launched from the waves sailing into the air. The group watched as a glowing flat disk emitted from around the Angel.

"Is that an AT field?" The Angel glided toward the VTOLs which scattered. Two unlucky ships couldn't get out of the way fast enough and were rammed by the Angel. The smashed remains of the aircraft fell to the ocean below. There were no shoots. The remaining VTOLs launched missiles at the gliding Angel. The Angel swung around and headed for the aircraft once more.

"Well I guess it's not just water bound." The VTOL's split up once more. The fins on the Angel's back extended outwards. The fins slashed three more aircraft in half before the Angel returned to the sea. The aircraft buzzed over once more before flying back the way they came.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Toji commented. "We'll just have to wait till you monster friends get here." The sound of roaring jets drew their attention towards the way the aircraft had gone. Another shape appeared heading towards them. The thing was vaguely human shaped with two legs and two arms which reached down to nearly touch the ground. It had an octagon shaped outcropping where the head would be, and six long black spike like protrusions from its back. Purple energy stretched between the black spikes resembling wings.

"What the hell is James thinking!" Nova screamed as the robot came closer.

"What is that thing?" Shinji asked in awe of the massive machine.

"It's Jetalone, the prototype for the Geomech project." Mana answered. Toji whistled.

"That's a nice piece of hardware. What type of armament does it have?"

"None. Jetalone is meant for mobility tests and systems checks not actually combat. It doesn't even have any N1 armor plaiting. Only an enriched titanium casing." Nova replied.

"Crazy son of a bitch!" Askua yelled. "He'll get killed." Jetalone flew over the group and touched down. Water was up to it thighs as it looked around for its enemy.

"Where are you?" James muttered spinning around. He barely had time to dodge the blade like fins as the Angel rushed him. As the Angel passed he lashed out with the extendable arm units. They missed. "Damn it's fast." The Angel swam circles around the Jetalone as James tried desperately to hit the angel with the only weapon her had, but the snakelike arms were to slow.

"It's toying with him." Mana observed. James lashed out again missing his target. _'I could end this with a word, but I would lose all I have worked for.'_ He thought attacking again. Seeing the futility James tried a gutsier move. The black spikes on Jetalone's shoulders coursed with purple energy. The energy leapt from the pylons striking the Angel as it passed. Bestial roar and the smell of burnt flesh pervaded the area.

"Hey! I thought you said the Jetalone had no weapons." Toji yelled as the purple energy struck the Angel again.

"It doesn't. James has rerouted the energy to feed back into the pylons creating a particle ray." Nova stated.

"You don't sound happy about that." Maya commented.

"By doing that the Jetalone can no longer fly."

James fired the self made particle cannon again. Burning the Angel once more. The ray was taking its toll though. The feed back was causing a heat build up in the pylons. They began to melt.

"Aw man can't I get a break." He cursed as one by one the pylons ceased to function. "Well back to the old crane game routine." The Angel wasn't going to let him have a chance. As soon as the purple glow died down it lunged. Ripping the Robot's right arm clean off. Klaxons blared as James fought to keep Jetalone vertical. James saw the Angel coming at him, its blade like fins extended as far as they could. "Well this is it." He said to himself. "Sorry." He braced for impact, something flashed in his mind. "It can't be."

Shinji and the others noticed the dropship as it moved towards the dueling titans.

"What's this? Another weapon? Can't they hold on till Godzilla comes and stomps a mud hole in the Angel and walks it dry." Askua sighed. The dropship opened its bay doors. From the hold jumped a large yellow colored robot with a single red eye.

"The yellow giant from my dream." Shinji murmured.

"Is that the new weapon that the Admiral was talking about?" Toji called but no one answered they were too transfixed on the scene before them. The yellow giant landed hard in the water. Sending twenty foot high waves at the beach. The Angel stopped and turned to the new comer. It charged completely ignoring its former quarry. As it charged James could here its cry.

_"Sacrilege! The brood of Adam must be free!"_ The Angel launched itself out of the water.

"Look out!" Shinji screamed. The yellow giant drew what looked like a giant box cutter from its side. The box cutter's blade glowed pink.

"That's a prog knife!" Askua called. As the Angel was about to collide with the giant the glowing box cutter grew to about half the length of the robot's body. With one clean motion the yellow giant brought the prog saber down on the Angel. The Angel separated into two halves, falling on either side of the robot's body. Blue blood bathed the yellow giant.

"Wow." Toji exclaimed. The other nodded. Shinji just stood there. _'If the girl is real, and the yellow giant is real. Then the purple giant must be real too.'_ Shinji shuttered as he thought of being in the grasp of the creature once more. Military vehicles and rescue crews exploded onto the scene. The yellow giant was lifted back into the dropship, as Jetalone trudged ashore. James exited the cockpit via a foot catch on a steel wire spool. He stepped off and stumbled nearly falling before Nova and Mana grabbed him and drug him to the waiting ambulance. As they loaded the near unconscious man he smiled.

"Well at least we know it works." He coughed.

"Worked." Nova corrected. "Jetalone will need a major overhaul if it's going to run again."

"Hey, you with the rain cloud stop raining on my parade." He smiled as the EMTs closed the doors. Askua felt a presence in her mind.

_"I am sorry little one."_ Godzilla called. _"I was not paying attention."_ Askua smiled.

"It's alright. Man killed its first Angel today with no help from the monsters. Maybe this war is winnable after all."

_"Maybe."_

* * *

Well that's chapter five. its a little long, but we finally see an Eva in action. The mysteries deepen as Shinji, Askua, and the crew are sucked into becoming pilots for Project-E. Who is this James Kenneth, and what does he have to do with the Angels, Legion, and Rei? Keep reading to find out. 


	6. 6: Dateing, Giant Robots, and

I don't own Eva or Godzilla, but I do own a bridge in brooklen if anyone's interested in buying

* * *

-6:

Dating, Giant Robots, and Dysfunctional Families

After many long hours of witness reports and endless physical examinations Askua was finally free to leave the hospital. Askua stopped by James' room and checked on him before making her way to the parking lot. As she moved down the pristine white corridors he noticed a pair of foot steps aside from her own. She stopped and turned. Rei stood a few paces behind her.

"What do you want?" Askua demanded placing her hands on her hips. Rei stood there like a statue. After along moment she spoke.

"Emulator Soryu, I have come to apologize." She spoke in her small monotone voice. "My remarks today about you were considered rude and cold."

"Ya think." Askua patronized. Rei ignored the comment.

"I did not mean the things I said today to be rude or cold. I was simply reciting what I have read in you mission evaluations."

"I see. You were right about one thing." Rei looked up surprised. She had never figured Askua would agree with her on any aspect that belittled her.

"What?" Rei asked puzzled.

"Yeah." Askua's eyes gleamed. "I am the best pilot and Emulator you've got." She smiled. This confused Rei even more.

"Hey Askua ever heard of humble pie?" Came a voice from behind. She turned to see Shinji and the others coming down the hall. "I hear it's a good dish you should try it sometime." Toji continued.

"Perhaps you should practice what you preach." Askua shot back smiling. Rei was lost. '_These two clam to be friends yet they continually put each other down.' _She thought watching the group laugh and trade comments and insults.

_"There are many things about the humans that you do not know" _Called a voice in her head. Rei looked around but no one was talking to her. She recognized that the voice was telepathic.

_"Who are you?"_ She asked.

_"That is a secret." _The voice replied. Rei grew angry.

_"Tell me who you are?" _She demanded. The voice laughed.

_"One cannot understand the answer if does not know the right question." _

"What do you mean?" Rei asked irritated at the voices subterfuge. She noticed everyone was starring at her.

"What does who mean Rei?" Shinji asked. Rei blushed.

"Oh sorry it would seem I was daydreaming." She responded.

_"Nice save." _The voice said. _"Before I leave you for a time I will grant you a clue to my identity. Humans are quite young, the Legion are older but less than the Angels. Why do the Angels serve the Legion?"_

_"I don't understand." _Rei returned.

_"Of course you don't. Figure out why the Humans scare both the Legion and the Angels enough to forge an alliance against them. That is the clue."_ The voice departed leaving Rei with more questions than ever.

"Hey Rei." A voice called. She saw Askua staring at her. "We're going to meet a few friends for drinks. You want to tag along?" Rei was very confused. She had caused this girl pain and then apologized; now she invited her to dinner. Rei nodded and followed the group towards the parking lot.

"Rei you may want to ride with us." Nova stated as they left the hospital behind.

"Why is that?" Rei asked.

"Well, no offence Askua, but it's a gamble each time you get behind the wheel." Nova smirked.

"What! I am a very safe driver. Just because these pansies I haul around can't stomach my expert driving skill doesn't mean I'm a bad driver!"

"Well there will be plenty of room in the jeep." Kensuke added. "Mayumi is driving me." He smiled and wrapped his arm around the girl next to him making her giggle.

"Hey Shinji why don't you and Rei ride with us." Mana beamed.

"I…I don't know." Shinji stumbled. Rei's head whirled as she observed for the first time real human behavior. _You'll never be as boring as a Homosapien. _Ghidorah's word rang in her mind, but Rei found the group of people she was with anything but boring. She had an urge to join in the revelry to be impulsive and wild, but she suppressed these emotions and regained her cold logic.

"I will be fine riding with Askua." Rei spoke up and joined the red head giving her the smallest of smiles.

"She is either very brave, or very foolish." Nova observed as Rei, Askua, Toji, and Hikari jumped into the jeep. Shinji was dragged by Mana into James' car, and they were off.

"The first battle test of Unit 00 went perfectly" Gendo spoke as he watched the golden giant immersed in a red fluid that kept the Eva in stasis between uses. Next to him Ritsuko nodded.

"It performed above and beyond expectations. The Geomech Project was interesting as well."

"Bah! Jetalone did nothing more than irritate the Angel. If Dr. Honda would leave your research alone I wouldn't have to waste valuable resources on a useless program such as that." Gendo muttered.

"Yes. After all it's the Evas that will bring man to the future." Ritsuko stated proudly.

"Yes." Gendo agreed. "Now it's time to let slip the dogs of war. Rei has given you a list of possible candidates?"

"Yes, she delivered it to me this after noon. You'll not be surprised that you son is on the list."

"There was never a doubt that she would choose him." Ritsuko tensed. She hated it when he used she or her in mentioning Rei or Unit 01. Ritsuko knew the secret of the First Child and the giant purple Eva. Ritsuko composed herself.

"Are we going to keep all the children on the ship?" She asked. After a long moment Gendo replied.

"No. The Children will stay on the Hermes under Commander Katsuragi's care." Ritsuko smiled. She missed Misato. They had been friends at the academy and both had served on the Eden's Wrath before Misato transferred to the Hermes.

"What of the Monsters?"

"There will be plenty of room when the Lance has been sent to this ship." Gendo answered. "They are a small matter now. I don't need the monsters now that I have the Evas."

"Soon all that we have planed will come to pass." Ritsuko smiled. Gendo did as well. _'Stupid woman. You still think I'll choose you when I can have her again.'_ As if Gendo's thoughts had awakened it Unit 01 shifted against its restraints before falling back into slumber.

James awoke in the hospital bed. He roused himself and walked to the window. It was four o'clock in the morning very few people were awake at this hour. A dark shape floated over the city.

"This is interesting." James said his voice calm. "My plans will have to be altered, but there should be no great deviation." He stood at the window and felt a presence search his way. It passed over him many times never once noticing him. After a few moments more it departed. James exhaled. It taxed his already drained form to hide himself from the shape. He walked over and lay back down.

Mayumi shifted restlessly in her sleep. As she moved a soft moan escaped her lips. She quieted down after a moment. In the darkness; next to the bed a figure materialized. He was taller than most men, standing at about seven and a half feet. A hooded cloak kept his face and body from sight. Sprouting from his shoulders was a pair of shattered wings. The looked like normal bird wings, but they hung at a precarious angel that showed that they would never let their owner know the touch of the wind again. He placed his hand over the sleeping girl.

"I am sorry." He spoke a deep resonating voice that was both glorious and terrifying at the same time. The melodic tone was full of sadness. "You are truly innocent in this matter, but there is no other way daughter of Eve." He took his other hand and from within his cloak he drew a crimson gem the size of a baseball. He placed the gem in the air and held both hands over the girl. She sighed in the sleep. The red orb glowed and slowly floated down into the girl. When it was done the figure sighed again. "I am so sorry." He disappeared. The dark form in the sky vanished as well.

Rei awoke as the first light of dawn came through her residence on the military base. She had not slept well. The voice's comments had kept nagging her. She couldn't understand. The Angels were subservient to the Legion or vice versa. They attacked first, yet the voice said that the Angels and Legion were only allies because of man. They must see man as a threat, but why. Before the Angels attacked earth man had not even broke the slip barrier, or tamed the monsters of the planet. What could possibly be the reason for such powerful beings to fear us? These thoughts danced in her head as she went through her morning exorcise and showered. _'Why do they fear us?'_

_"Because Man has imagination. Man can create."_ The voice had return both to Rei delight and distaste.

"Are you going to tell me who you are?"

_"You are not yet ready you grasshopper." _The voice replied. Rei frowned.

"Fine! Now what did you mean by Man can create."

_"Just what I said. The Legion fears man because he can create."_

"The Legion creates. They have made countless monstrosities to use as weapons." Rei retorted.

_"Ah, but the Legion did not create them. They took existing forms of life and twisted them to their design."_

"That explains the Legion, but what about the Angels?" Rei asked.

_"You move to fast. We must crawl before we walk."_ The voice replied. Rei's anger grew. She hated the voice, but at the same time wanted to hear more.

"Fine then tell me about the Legion."

_"I will do you one better." _The voice said and the room faded to black.

Askua woke up with a hangover that would make Misato proud. _'I'm never drinking again!' _She glumly thought as she made her way to the bather room she and Hikari shared. Askua looked over at the bed of her roommate. _'Empty huh wonder where Hikari is?' _She thought as she moved into the bathroom. She shut the door. The door slammed open as Askua gabbed at the empty bed. Not just empty made, as if it had not been slept in. _'Oh God, she wouldn't. Would she?' _The door opened.

"Good morning." Hikari beamed as she walked into the room fully dressed.

"Where have you been?" Askua asked.

"Oh just at breakfast with the boys." She smiled and handed Askua something wrapped in a napkin. "I brought you a doughnut." Askua looked at the pastry and gagged. She dashed to the bathroom. Hikari just smiled. Askua was kneeling over the toilet when Godzilla's image flashed into existence. He gingerly held her hair out of her face while she paid homage to the porcelain god. After she had finished and was leaning against the bole. Godzilla sat on the edge of the tub.

"Long night?" He asked.

"You can tell?" She joked laughing weakly. "Hey how come you're not as messed up as me?"

"Kong showed me a trick to keep from getting your hangover." Godzilla smiled.

"Cool." Askua replied as she reached around the seven foot tall dinosaur and turned on the water. As she began to undress Godzilla turned his back and stared at the wall.

"So have you and Shinji set a location for your date?" He asked, sneaking a small peek. _'She is attractive for a human.'_ He mused before sending those thoughts away. _'We are soul mates by machine.'_ He reminded himself. _'I love her to much to endanger her like that.'_

"Yeah I had to corner him last night at the club and ask him to get an answer." Askua laughed. "I heard of playing hard to get, but Shinji's playing leave me alone." The both laughed. When Askua had shut the curtain Godzilla sat on the toilet.

"Askua may I tell you something?" Godzilla asked. Askua smiled as she let the warm water caress her body. _'Shinji and Goji are more alike than they know.'_

"Sure. You can tell me anything."

"Yesterday I sensed a presence." He began.

"Of course you did. An Angel attacked."

"Not from the Angel. From the yellow robot." Askua paused.

"What was it like?"

"Like an Angel, but not." He said. Hikari's words came back. '_Could that thing be, no'_ She quickly threw the thought away. '_The Admiral would never do something like that, but Godzilla is rarely wrong.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Come on you slowpoke we're meeting the others at Maya's." Hikari yelled. Askua jumped from the shower. Godzilla was gone. She shrugged and got dressed. A few moments later the crew save Kensuke who was coming with Mayumi, and the Aurora twins who had work at the base were in a jeep careening down the road towards the Ibuki house hold.

Rei stood looking at a planet. It was green and lush with abundant life.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud.

"This is Arcadia." The voice said taking the form of a muscular man in armor. His face was concealed by a gold helmet. In his hands he carried a spear and shield. He turned to her. "This is the birth of the Legion." As he spoke a great darkness flew pasted them to the planet below. Rei shivered.

"What was that?" She gasped. The figure glared.

"Chaos." He spoke the word with such hatred that Rei backed away a step.

"Who is he?" She trembled.

"The first darkness. The first evil." As he spoke the world below began to turn a sick brown as everything Chaos touched was tainted or destroyed. Rei looked behind to see groups of lights coming towards the planet.

"Who are they?" She gestured towards the lights. The figure smiled and then his face saddened.

"They are the first born. You would call them Gods." The lights came together and made their way down to the planet.

"Why are they here?" Rei asked.

"They have come to end Chaos and bring peace to the universe." Great explosions blossomed all over the planets surface. Then a beam of light shot forth passed them and faded. "He was defeated." The lights left the planet and separated moving off into different directions.

"Now what?" Rei asked. The figure pointed at the world. They were on the surface suddenly. A place of ash and smoke. A dark crystal like structure sat in the middle of the crater. "What is that?"

"That was Chaos' physical body, now a ruined husk." As he spoke the crystal cracked and a dark liquid leaked out, pooling at its base. "Chaos deceived the Gods that day. We thought him dead, but we had just destroyed his body. He became the Void." Rei watched as several beetle like creatures burrowed out of the dust and moved over to the dark pool. 'Then the Void reached out and found his first vassals."

"Nine bugs, nine lords." Rei commented as the beetles drank the dark liquid and grew.

"Thus the Legion was born." The scene faded and Rei's room came back into focus. _"Right. That ends the lessen for today. Now go have some fun you old maid." _The voice prodded. Rei was surprised by the last part.

"Just one last question." She called.

_"Yes?"_

"What I just saw, was too real to be any simulation." She began. "Those were your memories weren't they?" after a long silence the voice spoke.

_"Yes they were." _It said. _"I am one of the first born."_ Rei digested this.

"So what happened to your people?"

_"We are all but gone. United we stood against Chaos, but after his defeat we made war on each other until there were too few of us left to stop the ever growing Legion."_ The sadness in the voice was evident. Rei could feel it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

_"Thank you Rei." _It said then she felt the presence leave her.

The party was in full swing at Maya's. Mana and Maya who found they had a lot in common sat by the pool soaking up the sun. Nova and James sat at table playing cards. While Toji and Kensuke set up another of Kensuke's replica antiques.

"So what is this?" Askua asked watching at Toji and Kensuke placed four inclined boards with a hole in each one in a square formation.

"It's a pre impact game called Cornhole." Kensuke stated as her withdrew sixteen small bags that looked to be full something.

"And what is the object of the game?" She continued. Games peaked her interest, because they allowed her to show her superiority over the others and prove she was the best.

"For you and your teammate to get twenty one points or more." Askua's face fell. Team. She had to share the glory. Not as fun as it first promised, Askua was still determined to win she looked for her teammate. Hikari was with Toji, and Mayumi was with Kensuke, so that left… _'Crap! Shinji.'_ He stood there looking unsure and out of place as always. "So who's going first?" Kensuke said grabbing Mayumi's hand. Askua looked at Shinji. Shinji looked at Askua. They both looked away and blushed slightly. Far away Godzilla and Rodan were both reclining on the beach. The looked at each other and chuckled. Askua shook her head and smiled.

"Why don't you two go first while I watch and then I'll destroy you both?" The boys shrugged and began tossing the bags from one side to the other. "Hey, what is in the bags?" Askua questioned. Kensuke smiled.

"Dried beans." He replied ginning sheepishly. Askua raised an eyebrow.

"So that's where the bean supply went to." She grinned. As they were about to finish the game several men in black suit and black glasses came out of the house. The group looked at them. The leader stepped forward.

"Will the following people come with us." He stated and cleared his throat. "Ikari Shinji, Soryu Askua Langy, Suzuhara Toji, Horaki Hikari, Aida Kensuke, Ibuki Maya." At that moment James, Nova, and Mana's mobiles went off.

"Well that's that." Nova huffed mad that her perfect afternoon was ruined. The group aside from the Mech pilots and Mayumi were ushered into waiting white vans.

"You Section 2 guys sure know how to crash a party." Toji remarked.

"Just doing our job sir." The leader stated.

"Just what is this all about?" Shinji asked.

"You security clearance is higher than mine sir."

"I have security clearance?"

_  
The world was on fire. Everywhere she looked the blazes spread. She looked at her father. Blood pored from cuts and pus filled burns, yet she remained free of injury. He trudged onward carrying her in his arms, never stumbling, never faltering even though the pain he was in was excruciating. She looked over her father's shoulder to behold the monster that had leapt forth from her nightmares into stark reality. The white giant smashed several buildings and roared an unearthly sound. She gasped and buried her head into her father's shoulder. _

_"It's going to be alright." He reassured her as they reached her destination. Before them was a long white tube, a life pod. He gingerly placed his daughter in the pod and then he placed four note books with her. As his thumb hovered over the activation button he paused. And looked at the girl. She had fallen asleep. He smiled. "Good bye." He said and pressed the button._

"Papa no!" Misato screamed as she sat up. She was drenched in sweat. She looked bleary eyed around the hotel room.

"The dream again?" A voice asked. Misato looked to the bathroom where Ryoji Kaji in the door way. He was already dressed and looked very handsome in the pale light filtering through the blinds.

"Uh!" She groaned. "What time is it?" Ryoji looked at his watch.

"Oh, around noonish." He smirked.

"I hate you sometimes." She growled as she hurried to get dressed. Ryoji just stood there and watched as his lover striped down to her underwear. She turned to him. "Can a girl get a little privacy?" She frowned. He laughed.

"Not like I haven't seen you naked before." Misato glared at him and tossed a pillow in his direction. Around that time there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Misato." A gruff voice called. "I need to talk to you." Misato panicked. She furiously grabbed clothes and dashed to the bathroom.

"Uh Kaji, will you get that." He stammered passing him.

"Sure babe." He slapped her butt causing her to yelp in surprise. Ryoji opened the door to see a very confused Douglass Gordon.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" He said peeping around looking for and hoping not to see and naked Misato. Ryoji smiled.

"No it's alright. Misikun is just getting dressed, she had a ruff night." He whispered.

"Oh. The dreams again?" Ryoji nodded. He moved aside to let Doug into the room. The room was tidy. That really surprised Doug.

"If you want a drink the mini bar should be untouched." Ryoji stated nudging a cooler next to the dresser. "She brings her own." Doug smiled.

"She never could stand any other kind of beer." Ryoji laughed and tossed a can at Doug who took a seat on the bed.

"So how is Anna?" Ryoji asked. Doug sighed.

"You should know better than I. You spend more time with her."

"And you spend more time with Misato. That's how the arrangement works. It keeps us mission oriented."

"I know, but I miss her."

"Trust me I know" The bathroom door opened and out walked Misato in her civilian clothes. A pair of kaki short shorts and a black tank top. Ryoji whistled. She smiled.

"Doug, what brings you here to our humble abode?" She gestured around the room and winked. Doug got up.

"I just got a burst from Ozaki." He stated. "Section 2 has picked up Shinji, and Askua."

"Project E is in full swing after the test of Unit 00 yesterday." Misato frowned. "Come on." She grabbed her fight jacket and shoes heading for the door.

"Where are we going?" Doug asked.

"NERV central, The Eden's Wrath." She answered stopping to give Ryoji a kiss.

"Slay the dragon babe." He joked. She smiled.

"Why are we going there?" Doug interjected.

"Because I'm now Chief Operations Officer of Project E." She remarked.

"How did that happen and why am I going?"

"I bet it's because the Admiral wants to keep an eye on me, and I need my Tactical Combat Officer to be some one I and the kids can trust. "

"I see."

As soon as the vans arrived at the military base the group was separated. Shinji found himself being lead down a section of halls. He wondered why he was here, and what they had done with his friends. Not that he minded the interruption before he was forced to take a verbal and probably physical beating from Askua for costing her the game, weather it was his fault or not. All his good thoughts and feelings were shattered when he was ushered into a massive chamber with a strange design on the ceiling and floor. The only thing in the room was a desk. Behind it sat Shinji's father, Gendo Ikari. His face half hidden by his clasp hands and his eyes obscured by a pair of dark glasses.

"Ah Shinji, it's about time." He spoke, his voice echoing off the bare walls of the room. Shinji shifted uncomfortably.

"Where are my friends?" Shinji finally broke the silence. Gendo smirked. _'Friends? Interesting, it would seem my son has not been as broken as I was told.'_

"They are in meetings much like this one, talking to one of my subordinates." Gendo answered.

"Why are we here?" Shinji asked genuinely curious. _'Do I see evidence of a spine as well?'_ Gendo mused.

"I have a use for you." He answered smugly.

"No." Shinji replied in a flat tone.

"No?" Gendo echoed.

"What ever you want I refuse." Shinji replied with force. _'Arrogant child! You will not destroy all I have created. I have sacrificed too much for one pampas boy to ruin my plan.'_

"Unfortunately you have no choice in the matter. It is either this or prison."

"Fine." Shinji answered. This really surprised Gendo. _'He's not scared of me? That's anger in his eyes. I can use that.' _

"Look, I don't want you here. I don't like that you are one of the only people who were chosen for the Project, but I can live with it if this war can be finished soon and I can go home." Shinji was surprised. His father had no choice in who was chosen. Maybe he should at least find out what it is that he is going to prison for.

"Alright what is it?" _'Check mate!"_

"Better I show you follow me." Gendo got up and passed Shinji heading for the door. Shinji followed a few steps behind.

Elsewhere in the base Maya were having her own problems with why she was called here. _'I could kill myself.'_ She thought as Ritsuko sat across from her starring her down. _'Or I could kill her.'_ Ritsuko finally broke the silence.

"So how is your father?" She was trying small talk to defuse the bomb ticking away inside of Maya. _'Bitch, you don't care!'_ She thought.

"Oh, he's fine. He and mom are very happy and they seem to have taking a liking to Shinji." Maya smiled as Ritsuko let the briefest of frowns touch her lips. When she had dated Ritsuko her family had been silent accepters of Maya's choice, but they never really showed anything more than compliance to the false blond. Ritsuko sighed.

"Maya, I know we kinda ended on a sour note." _'Kinda? You dumped and transferred me that same day!'_

"You could say that." She replied weakly.

"Well I need your help on Project E." _'Like hell I would work with you again.'_

"Who else is on the Project?"

"Myself, Dr. Zeppelin…" _'That should make Askua's day.'_ Maya thought dryly. She knew that Askua didn't get along with her father, almost as much as Shinji did. "Commander Katsuragi and The Admiral himself." _'Shinji's in the same boat as me and Askua. They should call this team, Assholes Anonymous.'_

"What do you need me to do?" Ritsuko smiled. _'Damn it, I got checked and mated in the same sentence!'_

"Remember your harmonics research?"

"Yeah, the one you stole and got the job I was working for." Maya growled. Ritsuko sat back in her chair a little taking aback by the verbal assault. Maya sighed again. She was being a bit harsh. After all they were working together at the time, and they were doing other stuff together too.

"You need my help to use harmonics that mimic the link between the Emulators and the Kaiju to do what?"

"Connect them to the Evas." Maya looked as Ritsuko confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It's better I show you." Ritsuko got up and headed toward the door. Maya fell instep behind her.

Maya and Shinji were faring a lot better than Askua was. She had refused to even see her father and had broken a Section 2 agent's arm in the process of voicing her refusal. Now she was escorted down the halls by six armed guards and several Section 2 agents, and last but not least Askua's father. Who stood behind the procession wearing a bullet proof vest and carrying a Plexiglas riot shield. _'Like that would stop me.'_ She fumed.

_"Maybe I should pay a little visit to dear old dad."_ Godzilla growled. If there was one person who hated Askua's father more than her it was Godzilla. The memories he had gained from Askua made him sick.

_"As much as I would love that he is too important to kill, unfortunately." _She replied.

_"Pity."_

"Askua, this wouldn't be necessary if you would learn to control yourself." He father sneered from behind the armed escort. _'Just keep pushing me old man and you'll see how unruly I can be.'_ "I hear you become a pilot? I find that ridiculous you con never follow directions and hand problems with authority."

"Well I did Pop." She stated not looking back.

"Still it is something to be admired that the Commander hasn't moved your permanent residence to the brig, or with that smelly animal you share your mind with." _'That's it! Check mate you're dead!'_ Askua turned and smiled at her father. He cringed. _'She's just like her mother.'_ He thought before the twelve man escort converged on the enraged pilot.

The others had little or no trouble with their liaisons, and were soon following there prospective guides through the base into the land docked Eden's Wrath. Shinji was first to arrive at the Cages. He and his father were met by Rei. She bowed.

"Ikari, Admiral."

"Good morning Rei. Did you sleep well?" Gendo asked.

"Very well thank you." As small smile appeared on Gendo's face.

"That's good. I believe you already met my son." He gestured towards Shinji who stood dumfounded. His father smiled, and seemed to care about what Rei said.

"I have. How are you today Ikari?" She asked. Shinji shook himself from his stupor.

"Um, I'm fine Rei thanks and, uh…call me Shinji okay?" He stammered.

"Very well."

_"He is a nice Human. Don't you agree?_" The voice said in Rei's mind. She half frowned.

_"He is the Admiral's son and a probable pilot for one of the Evas."_ She returned.

_"Is that all you see in him?"_ Rei paused at the voice's query. What did she see in him? She had known Shinji for only a short while, but it seemed as if she knew him forever, like the Admiral. She felt she could trust him and that he would protect her. This made sense with the Admiral. He had raised her and had shown only kindness to her. Why did Shinji call up the same feelings?

_"There is a connection between you two." _The voice replied to her thoughts.

_"What kind of connection?"_

_"Explore it. The answers may become clear when you can see the forest through the trees."_ The voice vanished once more leaving Rei with yet another riddle about herself. The three stood in silence until the others arrived, Askua in handcuffs.

"Have a nice chat with dad?" Shinji asked as she stood next to him.

"He's just lucky that he had twelve guys to stop me. No one insults Godzilla. How did yours go?"

"Oh, he just threatened to put me in prison." Shinji stated nonchalantly.

"I nearly strangled Ritsuko." Maya added showing up behind them. The two looked at her quizzically. Maya bowed her head. "We used to date." Both Shinji and Askua's jaws hit the floor. Maya blushed. This reaction was the norm. After a second Askua and Shinji retreated their fallen jaws.

"So you're a…" Askua began but trailed off. Maya smiled.

"Oh no. I'm Bi." Again the jaws hit the floor. After a few more seconds the three stood there two of them rubbing their jaws.

"I'm sorry from my reaction." Shinji apologized but Maya shook her head.

"It's alright. To tell the truth it's funny to see people flip out like that." The three laughed, but a glare from the Admiral quoted them. When the last person had arrived. The Admiral stepped in front of the group.

"Good afternoon." He spoke, but what he was really saying was _if you even breathe too loud for the next several minutes you ass will be in a sling._ "You probably wonder why you are all here." The group nodded. Gendo gestured to Ritsuko who stepped forward. "Dr. Akagi will inform you on Project E." Ritsuko turned and tossed here hair. Askua and Shinji noticed Maya clinch her fists.

"As you know the only way to kill an Angel is by destroying its core, and until recently the only way to achieve this was with the help of one of the Kaiju we brought with us."

"That's a load of bull." Askua blurted.

"Excuse me?" Ritsuko asked pressing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I said that's a load of bull. I killed one of the Angels on Korona." Askua stood proud.

"Yes I heard that. You had a Progressive knife on you grappler correct?"

"Yeah." She agreed and slapped Kensuke on the shoulder. "Kensuke here added it after facing the space Angel." Kensuke blushed.

"It wasn't that impressive." Ritsuko turned to him.

"I would like to talk to you later about how you did such a thing." Kensuke blushed again. As he stepped back Maya brushed against him.

"Before you talk to her meet me." She whispered in his ear. Kensuke nodded and returned his attention to the front.

"One of the reasons you were called here is because you witness the deployment of Project E's prototype yesterday."

"So the gold giant was the new weapon." Toji observed. Ritsuko smiled.

"Yes it was."

"So why aren't James and the others here?" Shinji asked.

"It is not possible to be part of the Geomech project and Project E at the same time." The other nodded understanding. "You all should know that you have been each chosen to be part of the program, now let me introduce the pilot of Unit 00." Rei stepped forward.

"Good morning she said in her monotone voice as she bowed. The group stood agape. Shinji broke out into a cold sweat. The girl in the palm of the gold giant calling his name. It had to be Rei.

"And now let me introduce you to Evangelion Unit 01." The light came on behind Ritsuko illuminating the head and chest of Shinji's purple giant. He froze. The eyes, those white orbs burned into his soul. He felt it reach out to him. It was gentler than in the dreams, but the force was there held back, but still threatening.

_-Will you pilot me?-_ It asked. _-Will you release a bound soul, even fore a little while?-_ Shinji looked at it. The voice didn't demand it, but pleaded with him. He touched the presence with his mind. It did not recoil, but it did not open itself either. _-Will you help me Shinji?-_ He felt sympathy for the thing. It was alive, but they had bound it to serve.

"I will." He said. The presence caressed him.

_-Thank you.-_ He felt safe near it.

"You will what Shinji?" Ritsuko asked. The others were looking at him the Eva's eyes flashed.

_-Don't tell them about me.-_ He heard it beg. He nodded and turned towards his father.

"I will pilot the Evangelion." Gendo smiled.

"Agreed pilot Ikari, or should I say Captain?"

"Wait he gets promoted?" Askua called. Gendo turned to her.

"You all do. Aida, Horaki, and Ikari will receive the rank of Captain, while Rei, Suzuhara, and Soryu will receive rank of Major."

"Sweet." Askua jumped. "So where my giant robot?" She looked around. Ritsuko coughed.

"You will only get to pilot an Evangelion if you can synchronize with Unit 00 and then your prospective unit." Askua's face fell slightly, but she was not detoured.

"Then lets get on with the tests then." Ritsuko nodded.

"Then if you all follow me please." As the other moved on Maya and Kensuke hung back out of ear shot.

"So what is it you want to tell me?" He asked taking one last look at the Eva.

"It's about Ritsuko. We worked together awhile back. I developed the Harmonics network that links an Emulator to their monster."

"I see, you're smarter than you look." Kensuke blushed at his complement. His mouth had run off without his brain again.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"How did you end up on the Gorgon as a consultant?" Kensuke asked interested why she would take such a cut in pay and rank.

"Ritsuko took the credit for my work and had me shipped out." Maya frowned.

"Wow that's harsh." Kensuke said. Maya nodded.

"That's why I'm here. To make sure she doesn't kill you all when you try to sync with the Evas."

"But, Rei seems okay."

"Unit 00 is different. It has no dominate mind to link with."

"Dominate mind?"

"I'm assuming the need for harmonics is because the Evas have a mind of some kind, like the monsters."

"Oh." Kensuke said worried. Maya smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they don't do anything stupid." Kensuke returned the smile.

"If it's all the same, I would rather work on ground crew or something." Maya smiled again.

"Hey, I need to put together my team. You want to be my Crew Chief?" Kensuke brightened.

"Sure."

"Hey you two love birds!" Toji called from ahead. "Quit your necking and get up here." They laughed and ran to catch up. They passed through a set of door with the sign reading "Cage II" The saw the golden cycloptic head of Unit 00 staring at them. Shinji reached out with his mind like he had with Unit 01. He felt nothing, only emptiness. _'Strange.'_ He thought, and then again the gold giant never spoke in his dream. Only Unit 01 and Rei spoke.

"Hey Shinji!" A voice called. He looked over to see Askua looking at him. "As your commanding officer I decided that I will go first." She called. Shinji sighed then smiled. _'She is going to kill me for this.'_ He thought. He stood up straight and then bowed to her with a flourish. Giving her his cheesiest smile.

"What ever pleases you, my lady." Askua was taken aback by this action. Then she smiled at him.

"Thank you." She then went to get changed into her plug suit. As she walked Shinji lifted his right arm.

"Sig hial!" He yelled in a very fake German accent. Askua stopped on a dime. She turned her eyes burning, and glared at Shinji. He smiled at her. The smile along with a silent push from Godzilla defused her. She laughed and went into the locker room. Shinji stopped smiling. _'Oh God what have I done.'_ A few moments later Askua strode out of the locker room in her skintight red plug suit. The boys clapped save Shinji who turned his head down. _'Come on baka. Look at me damn it!'_ She thought as she stepped over towards the platform that would take her to the entry plug. She watched Shinji out of the corner of her eye. Just before she entered the plug he looked. A short look, but a look none the less. She smiled. '

The interior of the plug was opaque. There were no screens, or windows. Askua was no claustrophobic but being in such an isolated place got under her skin. The only thing in the plug was a seat for the pilot and pair of yokes that she assumed were the controls to pilot the mighty machine.

"How am I supposed to see in this thing?" She asked looking around at the desolate, yes desolate was the word for it.

"Don't worry." Ritsuko's voice came over the com. "It's all been taken care of."

"Askua." Another voice came on the line. It was Maya "Good luck." Askua smiled.

"Thanks."

"Okay, prep for synchronization!" Ritsuko yelled. "Flood entry plug with LCL." _'LCL? The stuff Angels eat?'_ Askua thought. She then noticed an orange fluid beginning to fill the compartment. He panicked. Askua had a slight issue with water. She had almost drowned as a child.

"What's going on?" She shrieked. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Askua, calm down." Ritsuko's voice spoke, not very convincingly. "Once your lungs are saturated in LCL you will be oxygenated directly." This did not help Askua. She struggled and squirmed as the liquid got higher and higher.

"Askua? Askua? Askua listen to my voice." Maya called. "The LCL will not hurt you. I've done this myself, and so has Rei. Just try to calm down." Askua finally stopped moving and let the cold clammy liquid rush over her. She held her breath.

"Askua, just breathe it in." Maya soothed. "If something goes wrong we'll flush the chamber and get you out of there." Askua sighed inwardly

_"Once more unto the breach."_ Godzilla said. She breathed. The liquid rushed into her lungs causing her to gag. Finally after a few seconds she began to breathe normal, or as normal as one could in a tube filled with oxygenating liquid.

"Okay, beginning synchronization." The tube around her faded out into white then a panoply of colors and designs flashed around her before finally the picture of the cadge before her appeared.

"Wow, is that what it's like to trip on acid?" Askua asked her head reeling.

"I wouldn't know." Ritsuko muttered. "Your synch ratio is around fifteen percent. That's above the margin line."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's good Askua." Maya answered. "You have successfully synchronized with Unit 00 congratulations." Askua smiled. _'I did it.'_

_"Good job little one."_ The tube went dark again and the LCL was flushed from the tube leaving Askua gagging and coughing as she exited the tube. The group clapped and cheered for her. Even Rei flashed a little smile.

"Good job pilot Soryu. You are now the Second Child, and pilot of Eva Unit 02." The commander spoke. Askua saluted and headed for the locker room to shower. She would have LCL in places she didn't like to think about for weeks. One by one each pilot entered the tube and synchronized with Unit 00. Kensuke excused himself from the test at the displeasure of the commander, but he waved it off. He had plenty of pilots, and the only one that counted was giving no resistance.

Shinji had synchronized with Unit 00 very quickly. He felt wrong inside of it. Like being in some one's house when their not home. After he finished his father told him that he would pilot Unit 01. This gave Shinji a little comfort. The Eva had reached out to him, and he felt that it had a familiar presence. By the time they had all finished their tests and filled out the paperwork it was night. Misato met the group in the parking lot of the base.

"So how did it go?" She asked.

"Well most of us are Eva pilots now." Hikari said. She had conflicting feelings about the Evas. On one hand they would help end this war, and let her be near Toji. On the other they just felt wrong to her. Like she was using another persons tooth brush without their knowledge. It was what Mothra had said that gave her pause about the Evas. She said they were alive. The Evas were living beings with flesh and blood, what right did we have to make them fight battles they did not choose. She was wary of the Evas and would keep a watch on them for now. Misato frowned.

"Who didn't make the cut?" She asked sad that the group would be split up.

"No one." Kensuke answered. "I chose not to pilot an Eva and decided to help Maya instead." Maya smiled.

"I do need a crew Chief." Misato nodded, happy that they all would be together.

"Well lets all go get smashed, I mean celebrate our new promotions." Misato cheered.

"Our promotions?" Toji asked. Misato smiled.

"I got promoted to. I'm your commander for all battle operations." The group cheered and congratulated her. "What do you say? To the bar?" She asked. They all cheered their answer and moved towards the two jeeps that had been brought there to be used by the new pilots. As Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari jumped in one. Maya followed Shinji and Askua to the other. Shinji turned and motioned her over.

"Hey, Could you catch a ride with Misato?" He asked.

"Um, sure hey good luck." She hugged him and headed over to join Misato and Doug in anther jeep. Shinji got into the passengers seat with Askua. They sat in silence for a few seconds. Shinji turned to her.

"Askua, I'm sorry for what I said earlier." He sighed preparing for the mental in physical attack that was to come. Askua said nothing. She just stared strait ahead. Finally she turned to him.

"Do you really think I'm that much of a bitch to attack you on a date?" She asked. This caught Shinji off guard.

"I…I don't know?" He stammered. Askua was about to pursue the matter further, but decided against it. She started the engine.

"So where are we going?" She asked throwing a smile on her face. Shinji seemed to ease up a bit.

"It's a cool place Maya told me about. It's an old pre impact replica restaurant called Skyline Chili."

It was very late, or early depending on the way you look at it when Askua stumbled into the hotel room to find Hikari waiting for her with a pout on her face. It quickly changed to a smile.

"Okay, spill." she said. Askua smiled and sat down.

"It was fun." She said. Hikari smiled.

"And?"

"We agreed to do it again soon." Hikari squealed and hugged her roommate. After the hysteria had subsided the girls had gone to bed.

_"Did you have fun little one?"_ Godzilla asked.

_"You weren't listening in?"_ She returned.

_"You deserve some privacy, as do I."_ She smiled.

_"Ever the gentleman he joked. It was fun; he is a really interesting person."_

_"That's good. Sleep well little one."_

* * *

And there's chapter six. Shinji and Askua's date went kinda fast sorry, but the chapter was getting alittle long. More mysteries abound in this chapter I wonder what will happen next? 


	7. 7: The Starspawn

Sorry it took so long. Vacations and getting my classes worked out for college took priority for a while but here is chapter 7

Mythology buff eat your hearts out

* * *

7:

The Starspawn

James awoke from his bed at the Hotel. He had been released from the hospital yesterday. He walked over to his window and stared at the endless ocean below.

"Such beauty is lost to those who are timeless." He sighed. "Wouldn't you agree?" He turned and looked over his shoulder at a woman standing behind him. She was adorned with a bronze breastplate over her flowing purple robe. Her dark hair cascaded down over her shoulders framing her face. A kind and wise face with piercing green eyes. Slung across her back was a round shield made of bronze which sported the emblem of an owl in flight. A pair of swords was strapped around her waste.

"You could say that we see the deeper beauty in all things." She returned. The woman moved across the room to stand beside James. "My father fears your time with the humans has dulled your senses." She remarked looking out the window. James brushed his finger tips along her forearm. Causing shivers to run up the woman's spine. She smiled.

"What do you think?" He asked nuzzling her neck. He had forgotten what it was like to be near her. She was intoxicating. She smelled of lavender and fresh rain. It drove him wild. Luckily she pulled away from him.

"You seem to have found empathy for the humans, and have a growing apathy towards the Angels. This is dangerous. You may make a decision that will endanger you, and us." Her smile dropped.

"So they sent you here to remind me of my place. No other reason." He sighed. She was right. He had a growing admiration of humans. They were so free. They could be a passionate one second and furious the next. They experienced such panoply of emotions that he and the others of his kind could only dream of. She was also right about his change of feelings towards Adam and his sons. He had always held Adam and the others in high regard because they were gentle beings that abhorred violence. The Angels had been the last to join the war against Chaos, and the first to lay down their arms after. Now they were monsters, servants of the Legion. All because of Adam's anger with humanity. Apathy? No the feeling is more loathing than anything else. He hung his head saddened. He then felt a soft hand upon his cheek. He looked up at her. Those eyes great green pull of knowledge and kindness, but a hard edge that could cut an enemy to ribbons.

"I asked to come." She whispered and pressed her lips against his. Their world was a flame. A burning fire of passion that would destroy any lesser being. After along moment they broke their embrace. James stumbled. He was weak from protecting the human he inhabited. The woman smiled. "You held back."

"If I didn't, James would be dead right now."

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid." She implored.

"I can't do that." He replied painfully. The woman turned her back to him as a single tear slid down here smooth perfect cheek to fall to the floor as a small diamond. James put his arms around the woman.

"I love you. That has not changed." He whispered into her ear. She shrugged off his embrace.

"That's not enough! If you aren't careful you'll end up like Prometheus!" She turned to him and buried her head in his shoulder. Each tear that soaked through his shirt burned like acid on his skin. He said nothing, but just held her as she cried. "I don't want to lose you." She sobbed. He did not reply. Her words had stirred up fear in him. Fear of her father's wrath. Of the Three her father was the most cruel and easy to anger. Prometheus had done that. He stirred up the God's ire and it had cost him dearly. Last he heard he was trapped for all eternity bound to a stone in unbreakable chains, to be sport for one of the God's pets the Roc.

He stared at the wall watching it shimmer for a second before solidifying. After she stopped crying she looked up at him. "How could you love some one as weak as I" She said angry at her outburst.

"Because you are my strength. I find the will to live on with you by my side." He smiled. "Tell that pampas wind bag that he may be master of Olympus, but I serve only the All Father."

The woman laughed. "He will not be happy about that." They kissed again. This time she held back to protect him. "Goodbye my love." She whispered as their lips parted. The woman vanished leaving James alone in his room, or so it would seem to the untrained eye. James sat on the bed and healed the burns he had incurred from his love's crying spell. He sighed.

"Come on out Puck I know your there." He called in an annoyed voice. He had no time for games. Laughter filled the room as the far wall shimmered and from it stepped a tall man in brightly colored clothing. He had long white hair that reached down to his back that hung over his shoulders. His grey eyes held a spark of feral intelligence, and his smiled wore the mark of mischief.

"Human beings are such frail things." He quipped prancing about the bed before plopping down next to James.

"Indeed they may be but their hearts are so strong. They can survive abandonment, rejection, hatred, and still express such wonderful emotions as love, and kindness." He spoke with such fervor that Puck resembled a small child being told stories of dragons and brave knights. James cleared his head and faced the trickster. "So to what do I owe the honor your grand company?" At his question the merry elf jumped up and laughed.

"You step on the wrong toes, and now you have me the Puck to keep company as well

As to keep you in line." He graciously bowed with a flourish and snickered once more.

"Oh joy." James sighed falling back on the bed. "Not just a watch dog, but one with an affinity for practical jokes."

Puck smiled again and hopped up and down. "What fun we will have." He sang. "What fun, what fun, what fun."

Douglass Gordon was a trained professional. He had led countless assault teams, piloted everything from an F-22 Raptor to the H-14 Grappler, He had commanded sixteen engagements from the command chair in the Gotengo, but nothing he had done prepared him for this.

"Anna I am so sorry I forgot okay. Guys do that, hell so do girls." He implored across the table of the fancy restaurant that she had asked him to meet her at. He thought it was just a nice dinner to enjoy their vacation on Blue VI. He would have remembered if he hadn't been fighting a war to save mankind. That job kind of took up a lot of his time. He had completely forgotten that it was their anniversary. Anna just sat across the table simmering. _'Like Mt. Vesuvius looking at Pompeii.'_ He thought as she glared at him. He sighed. , and got up. "I'm sorry. I have no excuse and you have every right to be mad." He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I did get you something. I hoped we could spend our leave together like Misato and Ryoji, but I don't deserve it." He walked towards the exit. Anna watched after him still angry. She grabbed the box and was about to throw it when something stopped her. He gently opened the box to reveal a polished smooth white coral ring with pink coral inlaid into the white. It was stunning. Tears formed in Anna's eyes as she dashed after the man she loved. Doug waited in the rain for the valet to pull his car around. The rain soaked through his suit jacket and his dress shirt. He shivered. As his rental car pulled up some one grabbed him from behind locking their arms around his chest and burying their head into his back. Doug tensed then relaxed.

_"_Don't go." He heard her say muffled into his jacket. Doug turned and beheld the now rain soaked form of the woman he adored. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her firmly but gently. The valet honked Doug turned and glared causing the boy to squirm. He turned back to his water logged princess.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He said guiding her to the car and helping her in. He thin told the valet to be more courteous in the future to his customers and joined Anna in the car.

Back at Doug's hotel suite he placed a mug of coffee in her hands and a warm blanket on her shoulders. Anna having no clothes to change into was now where an oversized tee shirt and a pair of boxers she had borrowed from Doug's wardrobe. He was in a sleeveless grey shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. He sat down next to her with his own mug. They sipped their coffee. Anna's nose wrinkled.

"You take cooking lessens from Misato?" She asked. "The coffee is horrible."

"It's the stuff the hotel give you. Might as well liquefy mud and drink it." He smiled. She smiled back. Their heads drew close and their lips touched. Their kiss was long and passionate. When they finally broke they gasped for air.

"We haven't kissed like that for a long time." Doug sighed. Anna nodded she brushed her dark shoulder length hair behind her ears. Her hazel eyes shining in the dim room. Doug smiled and took her hand in his. "I am really sorry Anna about tonight." He was about to say more but Anna's finger tip touching his lips stopped him.

"We are both at fault. I could have sent a message asking where we should go for your anniversary, or I could have had Misato make sure you remembered."

"I still should have remembered." He sighed. "I don't want to become my father. Forgetting birthdays, anniversaries, even Christmas." Anna put an arm around Doug and kissed him again.

"You won't." She assured him. "You care too much about me, and Misato, and Shinji to become him." At the mention of the newly designated Third Child's name Doug became gloomier.

"Doug, what's wrong?" Anna asked innocently. He sighed. He was going to have to tell her sooner or later if he wanted her to help him.

"That thing he has to pilot. I saw the videos from the first girl, Rei's activation experiments. She first tried to synch with the one Shinji is in right now. It nearly killed her. That's why the one she pilot's, the prototype was upgraded for combat. None of the others will let Rei pilot for some reason. I don't want that to happen to Shinji, or any of them."

"Stuff like that happens in new weapons, they mess up and need to be reworked."

"You don't understand. Unit 01, the one Shinji pilots…" He paused, the words getting stuck in his throat. Anna didn't press him. She just waited patiently. After taking a deep breath Doug continued.

"It killed his mother." A long moment passed.

"Does he know?" She finally asked.

"He was there. It had a different paint job but there was no doubt that it was Unit 01."

"God." Was all she could say. Doug shifted uncomfortably.

"Anna, the reason I told you that was because Misato has been promoted to Project-E, and she asked me to be her tactical adviser."

"That's great you will still be around the Children and can watch Misato's back."

"I want you to work with us on the project." He said.

"They would let a journalist in?" She asked.

"They will if they want the Gotengo to fly again. Shinji and Askua would also go on strike to support your joining the project." He smiled flashing his signature toothy grin.

"But they haven't even met me." She sputtered.

"No, but they know me. And if I like you they figure you can't be all bad." He laughed.

"Oh can't I?" She growled and tackled Doug across the sofa. They rolled off the edge and landed on the floor with Anna on top.

"I love you." He said and leaned upward and kissed her. She moaned slightly as their lips met in heated passion.

The day after being introduced to their prospective Evas was full of Harmonics tests and Sync tests. Shinji spent most of his time not in Unit 01 avoiding Askua. Shinji crept around the base like a sewer rat in an upscale restaurant. Venturing out into the open only when necessary. Something had happened last night. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something had changed Askua's mood towards him. Before it had been a tolerable annoyance toward him. Now it seemed like as apathetic acceptance. Though on the date she was completely different. She was interested and energetic towards him. It really confused Shinji. The way she treated him made it look like she couldn't stand him, but she would always vie for his attention as well. After thinking long and hard on the subject he came to the conclusion that Askua was bipolar. It was the only answer that made since. When he told this to Rodan the mighty avian Kaiju laughed. He then said something about trees and forests, followed by something about biting snakes that made little sense to him. Shinji peered around the corner making sure that no one was there.

"So what were you up to last night?" Shinji flattened against the wall and looked at the owner of the voice. James stood a few feet behind him. The first thing that came to Shinji's mind was._ 'He looks like Hell.'_ James was having the worst day of his life. Puck had taken every possible opportunity to ruin his day. From turning off the water heater when he was taking a shower, to causing all four tires on his car to blowout simultaneously. The worst part was he would leave him alone. As James looked a Shinji, Puck danced about the corridor laughing and singing. It took every inch of his will power not to shed his mortal form and smash Puck into every hard surface on the planet. Instead her concentrated on Shinji. "You look a bit tense." He observed as Shinji continually looked around as if expecting an attack.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stammered. "I…I feel fine."

"Really? So you just sneak around like an annoying Elf for fun?" James smiled. Puck stopped his tracks. He turned a glared at James. Shinji cocked his head unsure of what James meant. "So are you going to answer my first question?"

"Uh, what was it again?" Shinji smiled becoming more relaxed.

"Where were you last night? I didn't see you at the bar with the others." James scratched his head. "Come to think of it, I didn't Askua there either." Shinji flinched at the mention of Askua's name, and then his face turned red. Puck stood at his side and looked at Shinji's face. He turned to James.

"You can see his mind as clear as I. Why all this subterfuge?" He asked. James brushed him off and continued to prod Shinji for answers. Not for him, but for Shinji. James believed that if Shinji admitted it that he would then come to terms with the feelings he has for Askua, and maybe he would notice the feelings she has for him. He smiled as he felt a familiar presence behind him. "Maybe I'll just ask her myself." He whispered and turned to be greeted by a site that surprised even him. Askua stood a few feet away from them wearing a tank top and short mini skirt. Not just that Askua also had makeup on. Nothing insane, but defiantly makeup. This is what surprised James the most. In all the years he had known her, Askua had never used of even owned makeup. He admired her beauty for a second. _'She looks like her.'_ He thought of the woman with whom he had spent the night before. Puck snickered.

"Perhaps I shall tell thine love that you have eyes for a mortal. What fun that would be." He laughed. James placed his had behind his back and made a gesture towards Puck. Sending him sailing end over end into the wall at the end of the corridor.

_"Don't push me Pleb!" _James growled in Puck's mind. _"I have a very short fuse in that area." _Puck scoffed and glared at James. If there was one thing that the lesser Gods hated it was being called Plebs. It was a label given to them when they were nothing more than slaves to the other Gods. They had one their freedom in the Great War, but the old hatred still burns for some. Without a glance back at the sulking joker, James embraced Askua in a big hug. After they had separated. James smiled.

"You're in a good mood today." He observed. She returned his smiled.

"Yes, I suppose I am. I'm glad you're out of the hospital. When did they release you?"

"Last night. By the way where were you and Shinji last night? I saw the others at the bar, but not you two."

Askua and Shinji's face turned a lovely shade of red and looked away from each other. While Puck laughed, having gotten over the insult.

"What fools these mortals be." He giggled rolling about on the floor. James ignored the sharp tongued elf and concentrated on the people he was having a conversation with. He looked around and fixed a looked of surprise on his face.

"Wait, you mean you two?" He trailed off as both Askua and Shinji's faces fell. "Oh my Go…" He was cut off by finishing his cry by both of the others putting their hands over his mouth. They both collectively shushed him, and then removed their hands. "So how long?" He whispered.

"How long what?" Shinji asked. His ignorance was rewarded by a smack to the back of his head by Askua.

"Idiot!" She yelled then turned to him. "Oh, were not yet. It was just one date. Why are you jealous?" She asked playfully.

"I only want you to be happy. It is your choice." He replied with a smile. Askua returned it and gave James a peck on the cheek, much to Shinji's dismay, or was it relief? James couldn't tell anymore. Askua had on lavender perfume, and it was beginning to affect him. The sent clouded his mind and judgment. Askua pulled back and smiled.

"James I think your too nice for your own good." She pulled away and walked over to Shinji. "I'm hungry. Let's get some food." She grabbed Shinji's hand and dragged him off. Shinji looked at James, begging for help. James just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Commander Katsuragi this is highly irregular." The newly promoted Admiral Fuyutsuki droned on as Gendo sat behind his desk, his hands entwined hiding the lower portion of his face, staring. It was that stare that made Misato squirm not the Admiral's berating words. "We have no problem with you asking Captain Gordon to on your team, but the reporter is a security risk." The standing Fuyutsuki continued. "Do you know how important this project is to mankind?"

"Yes I do." Misato replied. "And you will need the very best. That is why I asked Captain Gordon to join my team."

"We are not refusing Captain Gordon's appointment. Only Miss Anna's."

"Anna may be a civilian, but she also has a degree in adolescent psychology. Her expertise could be a great help for the Children."

"The Children already have a more than capable doctor." Fuyutsuki began but was silenced by the Grand Admiral's hand.

"Though this is irregular I will allow Miss Anna to be appointed to council position to Dr. Akagi." Misato sighed in relief. _'Well that was easy.'_ She thought. "However." He continued. "She will have to sign a confidentiality agreement, and will be from hence forth an employee of NERV. As such she cannot legally publish anything that could endanger the organization. Understood?" _'Spoke to soon.'_

"Yes sir." She saluted. Gendo nodded.

"Very well you may go." Misato saluted again and left the massive office. When she had gone Fuyutsuki turned to his superior.

"Do you really think it's wise to let a reporter in here?" He asked. Gendo stood up and pressed a button on his desk. The wall behind them slid aside to reveal a large glass window.

"It is of little consequence." He replied staring in the vast tank of orange yellow fluid as the creature within. "The final artifact has been located. That's why I need the Evas ready for travel as soon as possible."

"Why do we need the Evas?"

"Because the final artifact, the San Gral is in the heart of one of the Angels."

"The Holy Grail, in the core of an Angel? How do you know this?" Fuyutsuki asked. Gendo smiled and tapped the glass.

"Father told me."

In a small apartment rented under a false name by Ozaki. Misato, Doug, and Anna sat dinking coffee. Anna sat her cup down.

"This certainly is better than that sludge you served last night Dougee." She smiled. Doug gave her a playful nudge. Misato glanced impatiently at her watch, then the clock on the wall.

"Where is he?" She asked annoyed. Doug and Anna just laughed.

"Did you really expect Ryoji to be on time?" Doug asked fake yawning and placing his arm around Anna who giggled.

"Well the least he could do…" Her voice trailed off as she noticed the ring around Anna's finger. She gapped. "Oh my God!" She screamed.

"What?" Anna asked looking around. Misato grabbed her hand.

"It is!" She squealed in a high pitched tone.

"What is?" Anna asked still confused. Misato balked her eyes wide.

"You mean you don't know what this ring is made of?"

"Coral." Anna replied. Misato face faulted.

"For a journalist you don't do much research on the planets you visit."

"Alright Miss information, indulge me."

"The white coral for the ring is from the shallows and is easily gotten." Misato began, pointing at the white band. "The pink is a coral that only grows near the planets core. It takes six months to get the stuff mined and up top for shaping. You're wearing several million dollars worth of rock on your hand." Misato finished and sat back. "Why didn't you tell her Doug?" She asked. Anna looked at Doug. Who nodded indicating that what Misato had just said was right. She looked back at the ring and slapped Doug across the face. Both Misato and Doug jumped back in surprise. Anna sat there, tear filling her eyes.

"Ann, what's the matter?" Doug asked trying to hold her, but she pushed him away.

"How did you pay for this?" She asked.

"It's not important." Doug said. She slapped him again.

"You don't make that much. How did you pay for this?" That was when she noticed something missing from round Doug's neck. Her eyes narrowed. "Where is the Heart of the Dragon?" She asked her anger rising higher and higher. Doug lowered his head in defeat.

"I…I sold it." He stammered.

"You what!" Both Misato and Anna yelled in unison. The girls sat back, taking in what they had just been told. The Heart of the Dragon was a gift to Captain Gordon from the Emperor of Japan when he had used the first Gotengo to defeat King Ghidorah at the turn of the century. The Heart was a ruby the size of a man's fist. Doug sighed.

"I sold the Heart so I could buy the ring for Anna. I never got to ask last night but now seems as good of time as any." Doug murmured and got down of one knee. Misato's eyes widened.

"Oh my God!" She squealed. Anna remained silent. Doug took her hand in his.

"Anna, I love you more than anything in the world. I sold the Heart to buy you that ring, as I gave my heart to you. Will you be my wife?" A long moment passed. The door to the apartment opened and closed as Ryoji strode into the room carrying take out bags.

"Sorry I'm late. I stopped to get take out…" He froze when he saw Doug on one knee. "Oh." Was all he said. Doug waited nervously. Anna finally shook her self from her stupor and smiled.

"I will." A collective sigh was heaved by everyone in the room.

"Congratulations!" Ryoji smiled. "I would have brought champagne, but beer and wine will have to do."

"Yeah! We have more to celebrate." Misato cheered.

"More?" They all asked unison.

"That's part of why I called you all here." She continued. "Anna you have been accepted as a psychological counsel for Ritsuko."

"That's good." Doug chimed in and smiled at Anna. "Now we can work together." Doug squeezed her hand.

"There is one drawback." Misato frowned. "You can't publish anything about NERV once you begin working there."

"Fine." Anna replied.

"Really you're okay with that?" Misato asked. Anna smiled.

"I can't publish anything while I work for NERV, but that is not going to stop me from writing down everything. I mean were already guilty of sedition and maybe treason in the future." They all nodded. Each one examining why they were here.

"I translated what really happened that day." Misato finally said darkly. "My father saved the world, or so he thought."

"What do you mean?" They asked.

"I know where Adam is." Misato said flatly. "He's not dead."

The days past and soon the Four Moon festival was at hand. At the end of the summer months the four moons of Blue VI would align and set as one. This date also coincided with the end of the leave for the military personnel. Needless to say it was going to be a big bash. Misato gave the pilots the day off from testing, much to the displeasure of the Admiral. The group met up at the hotel first before heading to the festival. As they walked down the street Rei was engrossed in her own thoughts. The voice in her head had not returned for some time. She had followed its last suggestion and tried to become closer to pilot Ikari. Rei could understand but when Shinji was near her pulse would rise, and she would feel an emotion that she didn't understand. She felt it now. She knew not what to call this emotion, but it filled her.

_"Humans call that longing."_ The voice chimed in her head. Surprised by the voices sudden return she tripped over a broken piece of sidewalk and fell forward. She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact. The impact never came. Rei felt strong arms holding her. She opened her eyes to see Shinji's face only a few inches from hers. He smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked setting her back on her feet.

"I am fine." Rei returned in her monotone voice, but inside she was shaking. Something had happened when she found Shinji holding her in his arms. A new feeling of rightness, yet also a feeling of aversion to the event that took place.

_"You don't feel fine, do you Rei?" _The voice prodded.

_"Shut up!" _She yelled at the annoying voice. Sorry it had returned.

_"As you wish. A word of advice I would impart. The answer you seek may be right under your nose, or rather Shinji's nose."_

_"What the hell does that mean!" _She demanded, but it was to late the voice had already left her.

"It's so sad that this is the last night for some of us to be together for a long time." Mana sighed as she clutched Shinji's arm. Askua let out a low growl, only noticed by Shinji, and James. Unfortunately James had other things to focus on besides the budding problems of love. Puck had finally quieted down after James' outburst weeks ago, and for a time he was able to relax and fulfill his duty as an observer. His reports had pleased the Council and bought him more freedom in his mission, but lately something had been troubling him. A shadow had been creeping on the edge of his senses for over a fortnight. He was shaken back into awareness by Maya placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked into her hazel eyes.

_'He seems lost like me.'_ He heard her think. James smiled.

"I'm fine." He said. "Just a little distracted." Content with his words Maya nodded and returned to talking with the others.

"Mayumi!" Kensuke yelled, rushing forward toward the girl that had just rounded the corner. Something flashed in James' mind drawing both his and Puck's attention to the girl. James frowned. _"How could he?"_ He raged inwardly. _"We agreed to leave them out of this, unless they joined willingly!"_

"I appears that the rules have changed." Puck observed. "I should report this immediately."

_"Indeed. I need permission before interfering, Go!" _With a flash puck was gone, Leaving James along with his thoughts. _'Is she what I was sensing?'_ He asked himself. The girl joined the group; James shifted himself to be her polar opposite. James felt immense sadness for the girl and her friends, his friends. "I'm sorry." He whispered under his breath.

The festival was grand. Booths lined the street selling anything and everything under the sun. The smells of mouthwatering foods pervaded the air as thickly as the jumbled sounds of merriment. James couldn't help but smile._ 'This is why I love them. Even in the face of such immeasurable danger they live life to the fullest.'_ He thought. The group moved from place to place. Laughing, eating, playing games.

"Eat drink and be merry for tomorrow we fly!" Toji yelled as he raised his pop high. The others did likewise. As the night wound on the moons moved ponderously toward the horizon, all the while becoming closer to one another.

"The festival in nearly at an end, and with it our time together." Nova remarked. She jostled Shinji's hair with his hand and smiled. "It was good to see you again." She smiled. Shinji smiled back

"You too." As the group began to say there goodbyes a pure black force touched James mind.

**"Hello, Son of Odin." **It roared in his head. James staggered at the force of the attack.

"Not you." He called. "You're dead."

**"We are far from it." **The voice returned.

"If you hurt them I will kill you."

**"Say my name and I will consider your request."**

"Leave them alone…First." James collapsed to his knees tears flooding from his eyes. "Asgaurd protect me." He sobbed. The voice cackled in his mind.

**"I have taken you're plea into consideration God." **It spoke the last word with great distain. **"And have found it ungrantable."**

"I am sorry my love." James whispered.

**"Brothers!"** The voice roared. This time all things on the planet heard. **"Kill! The First commands you!"** At the voice's command the sky was ripped asunder by screeching cries of vile beings the likes of which had not been seen since before the sundering of Heaven. Explosions blossomed in the distance as dark shapes soared overhead.

"What are they, Angels?" Shinji cried as another shape whirled past.

"We should be so lucky." James growled. "This foe is beyond you." Without another word he rushed off into the turmoil.

"Where the hell? Damn show off!" Nova roared and followed him. Askua turned to Shinji

"What should we do?"

"Returned to HQ, we need the Evas." Rei said and moved off into the crowd. The others followed. They piled into a jeep and headed for the base. Askua felt Godzilla brush her mind.

_"Monsters, Jabberwockies, Demons." _He breathed.

"Can you fight them?" She asked.

_"We will try. They have killed Varan already, and gravely wounded Gorosaurus."_

"Do your best. Were coming in the Evas."

As soon as James was sure he had gotten out of sight of the others he stopped.

"Hermond!" He called. "Heed my call and come with all speed." A blasted of white light momentarily blinded James. When the light dimmed there stood a tall lean man. With handsome features. He wore a white tunic with a gold helmet. He smiled at James.

"You called brother." The man spoke, but James had no time for pleasantries.

"Go with all speed to our father and tell him the Star Spawn have returned." Hermond went pail and nodded.

"It shall be done." He spoke and was gone in an instant. After Hermond had left, James turned and looked at the sky. He scanned it with his senses until he found what he sought. _'There you are.'_ He thought. Then he turned inward.

_"I am sorry James, looks like I'll have to break my promise."_

"It's okay. We are doing this to save them both."

_"Thank you my friend." _After that James released his glow.

Nova stood in shock. She had just witnessed her best friend talk to a man who came from a flash of light, and then her friend turned into a glowing man covered in gold armor bearing a double bladed sword seeming to be made of light, and a shield to match.

"I don't believe it!" She cried. The figure that was James turned to her. A sighed smacking a hand against his helmeted head.

"Damn it Nova! Couldn't you keep your nose out of it for once!" The figure moaned. "Well to late now." He said and stretched his hand out towards her. "Sleep and when you awake this will be nothing but a dream." at his words Nova collapsed. "Puck!" The figure called. With a shimmer the elf appeared.

"You've done it now." He started but a glare silenced him.

"Take Nova to a safe place now!" He ordered. Puck nodded and scooped the girl up and disappeared. Once Puck had gone a shape black as tar fell from the sky adjacent from the golden figure that was James.

**"It as been far too long." **The aberration hissed. The shadow folding away in the form of a jet black cape. Silver etched armor glinted from the glowing God.

"Not long enough!" The other spat. "I had hoped never to see you again." He raised his sword. The dark figure backed away from the shimmering blades.

**"The Quasar." **It hissed.

"I see the eons in the pit have not dulled your memory." The God smiled.

**"The real question is, has the eons of peace dulled yours?"** It hissed back drawing a wickedly curved blade made of pure darkness.

"The Ragna blade." He spat, as the dark creature laughed.

**"Didn't you always find it amusing that our weapons are the antithesis of each other."**

"Never really noticed, or cared." Both fighters tensed ready to spring into action at a moments notice. The entire universe seemed to hold its breath, waiting. They lunged.

Godzilla fired his beam at a monster that was both there and not there. It flashed in an out of existence like a flickering, dieing candle. It took no damage, felt no pain. It slashed with claws that were not there, and bit down with fangs that did not exist. Godzilla shrieked as the shadow tore more flesh from his arm, stripping it down to the bone. He swung his tail at the creature only to have it pass harmlessly through its body.

"Damn it! Why won't you die!" He yelled sending another blast of flame at his foe.

**"Foolish beast."** A voice hissed in his mind. The very sound caused him to wince in pain. **"We are beyond anything you have fought before." **

"What…are…you?" He growled from the pain.

**"Things from beyond your nightmares. Death, desolation, suffering."**

"Demons." He said. That's what they were. Every religion had them. The Greeks called them Furies. The Japanese, Oni; but no matter what name they were called they shared the same dark traits.

**"Wonderful names, but we go by another. We are Star Spawn."** It hissed as it tore into him once more.

_'Go! Move damn you!'_ Askua roared at the lifeless machine, but try as she might she could not get the giant red robot designated Unit 02 to move more than an inch. Finally giving up she keyed her mike.

"No good. The stupid thing won't move. We need another Ahhhhh!" Askua screamed and clutched her arm. Her mind raced, if she was feeling this much pain through the link she shared with Godzilla he have suffered severe injuries.

"Askua? Askua are you okay?" She heard Hikari's voice over the com.

"Her heart rate has jumped and her body is showing signs of severe stress." Maya's voice chimed in over the open line.

"Unit 02 is inoperable just like 03 and 04" Ritsuko added her own voice.

"Why don't these super weapons of yours work Doctor?" Captain Gordon growled at Ritsuko.

"They haven't had enough time to synchronize with the Evas." Ritsuko replied

"We can still use Rei and Unit 00." Misato joined the conversation. "How is Shinji doing in Unit 01?"

"He is doing better than the others."

Shinji floated in an endless void as he searched for the presence that was within the great machine his father had built.

"Where are you?" He called. Through his link he could feel Rodan fighting for his life. "I need you!" He called again. The plug walls changed colors in a rainbow of hues before becoming clear. He felt a presence touch his mind. One familiar but at the same time alien.

_"This bound soul needs a strong will to move it. Is yours strong enough?"_ A voice rang in his head. Shinji deliberated on what the voice had said before answering.

"Help me save my friends." He asked.

_"This bound soul lives to serve." _Was all the reply he got before the presence receded to just outside his conscious thought.

"Evangelion Unit 01 ready." Shinji said after a long moment.

"His sync ratio is at thirty percent." Maya called.

"That is the borderline for cognizance." Ritsuko remarked. "He is cleared for action."

"What! He can't fight in that thing he's not ready." Captain Gordon yelled.

"Prep Units 00 and 01 for launch." Misato said an edge entering her voice.

"Misato, you can't be serious."

"We need all the help we can get." Was her response.

"Alright you heard the lady boys get those docking clamps off!" Shinji heard Kensuke yell into his com. "Good luck Shinji we're all pulling for you." Kensuke said as he rushed to help prep the massive fighting robots for war.

"I'm sending you specs on the weapons you'll be using." Maya's voice quivered as she spoke. "Shinji?"

"Yes?"

"Be safe."

"I'll try."

"The pallet riffle is your most basic weapon." Captain Gordon chimed in. "It's basically a giant M16 that fires photon slugs." The giant riffle popped out of the wall. Shinji grabbed it and three clips of ammo. "Each clip holds about eighty rounds. After that in your shoulder pylons there is a pallet blaster with a fourteen round clip and a prog knife for close combat." Shinji keyed open his pylons to see the weapons snuggly in position. He flipped them back closed and prepared for deployment. The Evas would be catapulted into the air and land just outside the base.

"Are you ready Shinji?" Misato asked.

"Shinji?" He heard Askua's voice sounding weak from the constant pain she was feeling. He was on a stretcher being moved to the medical wing, but her neural chip band was still in her hair.

"Yes Askua?" He asked.

"Good luck." She whispered before she passed out from the pain. Shinji sat up, galvanized by Askua's faith in him he summoned up all the courage he had. _'For her.'_ He told himself. _'I do this for her.'_

"Evangelion Unit 01 ready for launch." He spoke with great conviction. "I'm ready."

"Very well then. **Evangelion** **launch!**"

* * *

Well thats 7 please read and reveiw 


	8. 8: The Battle And Its Aftermath

-18:

The Battle and its Aftermath

The city burned around them, but they cared not. Time stood still for the two warriors locked in combat. All that existed was the other and themselves. Their movements were lightning as they danced across the battle field. They were a perfect match blow for blow neither gaining or losing ground. They locked blades. First growled.

**"You have no idea what a pleasure it is to have a worthy opponent."** He hissed. As he parried another blow. ** "Remember the sparring lesions we would have back home Baldir?"**

"Hear me demon, by the Bifrost Bridge I will slay thee today!" Baldir roared striking with renewed intensity and fury. First laughed as he blocked every blow thrown at him.

**"Yes I can feel your anger." **First hissed. **"It strengthens you, gives you focus. Now let it consume you and become like me!"** He struck harder and faster than Baldir; eventually disarming him. With a flourish he brought the dark blade to the God's throat. **"Surrender and I'll make your death quick."** First hissed. Baldir lowered his head.

"On one condition. Leave the humans alone."

**"Say my name."**

"First…"

**"Not that one! Say my true name!" **He roared.

"Lucifer." Baldir said choking on the words. He clinched his hands. Lucifer laughed.

**"It hurts doesn't it? To speak my name aloud causes you pain." **Lucifer leaned down and whispered in to Baldir's ear. **"Know this before you die. You have saved nothing."** He brought back his blade to deliver the final blow.

Shinji couldn't describe the feeling of piloting an Evangelion. It was like being two separate people, but at the same time a feeling of unity pervaded his mind. He landed hard at the edge of the base. Rei in Unit 00 landed next to him. Her image appeared in on his right. He noticed her face had changed. gone was the neutral look. In its place now was determination. _'It's if she whole life revolve around the Eva.'_ He thought. Rei looked at him.

"You have the higher synic ratio, therefore you will lead this mission." She spoke in a curt voice. Misato appeared on his right.

"Don't worry about it Shinji." She soothed. "Just try to walk okay?"

Shinji gripped the controls. "Walk…Okay." He focused his mind on walking. Slowly the right foot rose and fell. Followed by the left.

"Good job Shinji." Misato beamed. Shinji smiled. Then the pain hit. He clinched his jaw and bit back a scream.

"Pilot's vitals have elevated." Maya said behind Misato.

"Shinji, what's wrong?" Misato asked.

"It's Rodan. He's in pain." He spoke through clinched teeth. "I have to help him."

"Move west through the city. The monsters are on the other side." Doug said behind Misato. "Good luck Shinji."

"Thanks." He urged the Eva on to a fast walk. He had to continually concentrate on his footing lest he misstep and fall. _'This is no good. How am I supposed to fight like this if I can't think of anything but my feet?'_ He fumed.

_"Let me shoulder some responsibility." _A voice spoke in his head. He felt the warm but alien presence in his mind.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

_"I can operate the Eva, if you let me."_ It replied.

"If you can keep my legs going so I can fight. That would be great."

_"As you wish."_ Shinji could feel the weight of his legs lift and he found he didn't need to concentrate on them anymore. The Eva gained speed and was soon dashing through the city towards the battle on the far side.

"Amazing. Simply amazing." Ritsuko murmured. "It took Rei two weeks just to move the Eva, and another month to get it to walk." She punched keys on her terminal. "Its as if he was born to be a pilot."

"Maybe, but is that what he wants?" Misato murmured as she watched Shinji's face and the image of Unit 01 on the screen. The door hissed open and Hikari walked in. She stood next to Toji.

"How's he doing?" She whispered.

"Great better than Rei did after a month of training apparently." He returned his eyes never leaving the screen. "How is Askua?"

"She is stable, but if Godzilla takes anymore damage she could go into a coma." She spoke the worry clear in her voice. Toji put an arm around her.

"Don't worry. Shinji won't let that happen." He comforted her. Hikari sighed.

"Toji?"

"Yeah?"

"When you synchronized with your Eva…What did it feel like?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you feel anything, like a presence?" Toji looked up in thought.

"Come to think of it I did feel something. Something familiar, but foreign at the same time. Why?"

"I felt that too, and it was something Askua talked about."

"What?"

"She said that Godzilla felt uneasy about them. They felt like Angels to him."

"The Evas can't be Angels. Why would he Admiral use Angels as weapons, it's insane."

"You're right it was foolish of me to think that."

Askua lay on bed in the medical wing of the base. After the doctors had finished administering anesthetics they had left to prepare for the wounded from the battle. Beside the sleeping girl the air shimmered and Puck materialized. He looked around to insure that no one was near before turning to the girl.

"This is a fools move, but I cannot stand by anymore." He placed his hand on Askua's brow. "Daughter of Eve I Puck have need of you. You are strong and brave, but you hide from those you love. In the future you will be very important, so much so that your fate and the fate of the Universe are entwined. I have seen your future and now I come to change it." Askua's body began to glow with blue light. "For the greater good you must live."

Shinji saw the battle in progress as the city gave way to grassland. He shouldered his riffle and aimed at the nearest shadow. The burst from the riffle did little more than pass through the shadowy creature and draw its attention. Shinji and Rei poured round after round into the shadow. The click of the empty cartage signaled the attack. The shadow burst forward knocking Unit 00 away and enveloping Shinji. He screamed as he felt his arm being ripped apart by the fangs of darkness.

"Shinji! Focus, that is not your arm!" Misato cried, but to no avail the pain was real in his mind.

"Shinji's vitals are dropping!" Maya yelled.

"Rei, assist Unit 01." A flat voice called out. Every one in the control room turned to see the Admiral standing on a raised platform. Rei nodded.

"Understood." She drew her progressive knife and charged the dark shape assailing Shinji. He knife connected and past right through. The blade pierced Unit 01's right shoulder pylon, causing Shinji to cry out again. Rei gasped in spite of herself. She quickly regained compose. "The Progressive knife has no effect." She said backing away from the shadow.

"Return to base." Gendo spoke as he pushed his sun glasses up on the bridge of his nose. At this request Rei showed surprise.

"But sir, what about pilot Ikari?" She asked trying to keep her voice calm.

"He is expendable." Was all he said in return. Rei frowned.

"He's your son you heartless bastard!" Anna yelled as Doug held her back.

"You would do well to remember that we are in a war, and in war there are casualties. I will not jeopardize this whole operation for the sake of one person. The fact that he is my son is besides the point. Rei return to base."

"Understood." Rei replied a tremor in her voice. The silence in the room was cut be a new wave of screaming. Maya gasped looking at the readouts from the plugsuit.

"Shinji is on the borderline of loosing consciousness!" She yelled the terror in her voice quite evident. "We have to do something!" She cried looking around the room. A sickening crack drew their attention to the screen. Unit 01 lay on the ground its head twisted back, it's neck clearly broken. The shadow floated overhead. A dark laughter echoed. Misato turned to Ritsuko.

"Is the pilot…" She began, but Ritsuko shook her head.

"The signal's gone dead."

Shinji felt himself slowly fading into a black abyss. The presence that was in the Eva was there too.

_"I am sorry, Shinji Ikari. This bound one has failed you."_ It spoke.

"I couldn't save her." He whispered. "Just like my Mom, I couldn't save her." At the mention of his mother the presence shifted. It withdrew for a moment before returning.

_"It was not your fault." _It stated trying to comfort him. _"She knew the risk…"_

"How do you know! I was there, you weren't. I watched her get in that thing, you. And I watched you kill her!" He spat. The presence retreated.

_"You remember?"_ It asked.

"Yeah I remember that day." He hissed. It was then that the darkness was filled with light. Blinding light that tore away the abyss. Before Shinji stood a tall warrior clothed in golden armor with a great sword made of light.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked.

"It matters not." The warrior replied. "You must fight Shinji. You must save Askua."

"How do you know about her."

"She is in danger. Fight Shinji and save her."

"I will! We will!"

In the hospital wing of the base a unconscious Askua mumbled in her sleep.

"Shinji."

"Sir Unit 01 has reactivated." Maya called.

"What!" Every one but Gendo cried in unison. He smiled.

"It's beginning." He whispered.

"Anything on the pilot?" Misato cried.

"No the signal's still dead." A roar filled the room as Unit 01 rose from the ground. The neck and arm snapped back into place.

"The arm and neck are fully healed." Maya yelled.

"How is this possible?" Ritsuko asked.

"Berserker." Gendo whispered.

Unit 01 rose and leapt at the shadow. The Eva grappled with the shadow through the city. The shadow struck back knocking the machine away. The Eva roared and held out its right arm. A blade of pure energy appeared in its palm. The Eva grabbed the blade and took a battle stance.

"The sword of Eden." Gendo gasped. "It's too soon."

Unit 01 leapt and stabbed the blade through the mid section of the shadow. The black form let forth a wail as light burst from within it. When the light faded the shadow was gone. Blade disappeared and the Eva fell to the ground lifeless.

As the black blade stopped inches from Baldir's throat as Lucifer let out a cry of agony. He clutched his chest as if struck by a blow.

**"We are diminished!"** He screamed. **"Retreat!" **And with that he vanished. Baldir stood up and brushed the dust from himself. He walked over to retrieve the Quasar. As he was going to bend down to pick up the sword he felt hands on his shoulders.

"I know why you're here." He smiled. "Don't worry, I'll go quietly." He turned and held his arms out. The two guards placed a set of chains on his wrists. They then took him by the arms and disappeared.

Shinji opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. He gowned and tried to sit up but every inch of his body hurt. He collapsed back on the bed. _'I didn't know your hair can hurt.'_ He thought as he laid there trying to piece together what happened. He remembered piloting Unit 01 and fighting a monster made of darkness and then nothing. Try as he could he had no memory of what happened after. He then noticed that he was not alone in the room. He looked over to see Maya asleep on a chair. She was leaning on the bed he head in his lap. He smiled at her. Rodan's hologram flashed into existence next to his bed.

"They've been taking shifts between you, Askua, Nova." He spoke walking over to Shinji's side.

"How are they?" Shinji asked.

"Askua is fine she's just sleeping, but they thought some one should be there to tell her when she wakes up."

"Tell her what?" Shinji wondered. A moan from his lap heralded Maya's waking. She opened her eyes and looked up at Shinji.

"Shinji!" Noticing where here head was, she sat up quickly. "You're awake." Then she noticed Rodan. "Does he know?" She asked the saurian. Rodan shook his head.

"Do I know what?" Shinji called getting angry, he hated being left out of the loop. Maya sighed.

"Shinji, James is dead."

"Nova, listen to me!" Mana screamed as Toji held her older sister down on the bed.

"No! No! No! He's not dead. I saw what I saw!" Nova continued to yell before she broke down into sobs. "I saw him." He whimpered. Mana walked over and put an arm around her. Nova looked her sister in the eye. "I did."

"I believe you." Mana said after a long moment. Maybe he's on another ship. We'll go look as soon as we leave here. Won't we Toji?"

"Sure we will." Toji said. After that Nova finally calmed down. When she was asleep both Mana and Toji left the room. As soon as the door hissed shut behind them Toji turned to Mana.

"Do you really believe her?" Toji asked as they walked towards the cafeteria. Mana sighed.

"I don't know what I believe anymore." She spoke. "Nothing's normal anymore."

"Nothing was normal to begin with." He commented placing his hands behind his head. "I wonder how Askua is?"

Askua awoke to the smiling visage of Godzilla standing over her. She smiled.

"Good morgin." She whispered.

"It is good to see you little one." He spoke and licked her cheek with his ruff tongue.

"You had us all worried." Hikari spoke up.

"Sorry. It wont happen again." She smiled at Hikari, but Hikari did not return the gesture. Askua's smiled dropped. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Askua, I.." Hikari choked.

"What is it?" She asked becoming more fearful.

"It's… it's James. He's…dead." Hikari sobbed. Askua's world crashed around her.

"No." She said. Godzilla put his arm around her.

"I'm so sorry little one." He spoke, but Askua wasn't listening.

Askua was dashing through a hospital wing back on earth. She ran faster and faster. She was so happy, because she had just been chosen to be Emulator, and was being promoted. She laughed as she dashed through the door to the psych ward. She couldn't wait anymore she began to yell.

"Momma, Momma They chose me! I'm a Emulator now that means I'm the best!" She came to the room that she knew very well, and opened the door. "Momma you're going to be so proud." She threw the door open, and stopped. Askua stared at her mother's corpse as it dangled from the ceiling. "Momma?" She spoke. The corpse changed into James who now swung in the wind. She screamed.

Askua screamed and ran from the room. Hikari ran after her but was stopped by Godzilla.

"Let her go." He sighed. Askua dashed through the halls of the base unsure where she was going. She tuned the corner and ran headlong into Shinji. She looked up at him.

"Askua." He said surprised. She buried her head into the boy's shoulder and cried. Shinji placed his arms around her and held her. _'Is this what you did for her?'_ He wondered. _'Is this how you helped her, James?'_

Baldir/James stood on a pillar surrounded by darkness. His hands and feet were bound by chains made of an unbreakable metal. The two guards who had been sent to fetch him stood at his side. Each with their hands on the hilts of their swords. Baldir sighed.

"Baldir, you must understand the serious charges against you." Rang a voice from the void. A light illuminated a pillar far ahead of him. On it sat the All Father, Odin one eye. His great horned helm was removed and sat at his feet. His long flowing beard tucked into his belt. The stern look on his face gave Baldir no joy.

"I…I am sorry father." He spoke.

"Sorry? You have endangered us all!" Roared the man to his right. The golden haired Thor brought his famous hammer up in a menacing gesture. "Had Father not forbade me I would have come and smashed your head in myself and this Tribunal would not be necessary."

"Ah as eloquent as always dear brother." Baldir smiled. At this remark Thor's face burned with fury. He gripped the handle of his hammer ready to launch it at Baldir.

"I am glad you find this amusing, for we are not pleased." Came a cool female voice. A second light eliminated a pillar to Odin's right. On it sat three individuals whom Baldir knew well. Seated on a throne his eye unblinking was Osiris. On his left sat a beautiful woman of unimaginable grace. Her dark hair cascaded around her shoulders hiding the straps of her robe.

"Lady Isis, Lord Osiris." Baldir bowed. Isis inclined her head. Next to her standing just outside the light was the Jackal headed Anubis. Anubis' eyes flashed in the darkness.

"Enough pleasantries." Boomed a voice far to familiar to Baldir. A third and final light illuminated another pillar. On this one sat Zeus. He glared at Baldir, his grey eyes boring deep in to his soul. At his side stood his wife Hera. "Let this tribunal begin." Zeus spoke. "Bring forth the Defense and the Prosecutor." A platform appeared to his left on it stood two individuals. Clothed in black armor forever dripping with blood was the dark Aries. His burning gaze never left Zeus.

"The Prosecution is here." He growled. The woman next to him caused Baldir's heart to beat faster. Athena looked at him the sadness in her face hurt him far worse than any injury that Zeus could do to him. She met his gaze for a second.

_"I am sorry my love."_

_"You promised."_

_"I know."_

_"Was it worth it?"_

_"I believe so."_

_"Very well."_ She broke the link and turned to her father. "The Defense is ready your honors."

"Very well we shall proceed." Zeus cleared his throat. "Baldir you are charged with interfering in the lives of the second born, disobeying direct orders from this tribunal, and revealing your true self to a human. How do you plead?"

"I am guilty of all crimes which you have named." Baldir spoke. "And given the chance I would do it all again." The other Gods whispered among themselves. Zeus held up his hands for quiet.

"You know the minimum penalty is for these transgressions?" He asked.

"Yes I do. Banishment." He lowered his gaze.

"And the maximum?"

"Death."

"Do you still wish to plead guilty to the charges?" There was a pause. Baldir looked up.

"Yes I do."


	9. Heart of Darkness

* * *

-19: Heart of Darkness

A dark melancholy hung in the air as the Hermes, and the Eden's Wrath departed from Blue VI. Askua stayed in her quarters most of the time. Shinji had little time to see her due to his rigorous training schedule. When he wasn't training in Unit 01 he was sparing with Doug. He became a recluse, more so than before. He avoided Toji and Kensuke like they had the plague. One night he found himself on the observation deck of the Hermes. He leaned on the rail staring at the stars. _'Why am I here?'_ He asked himself. So lost was he in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door hissed open admitting Rei. Rei had quite enjoyed training beside pilot Ikari, but why did she seek him out now. Rei did not understand her attraction to the young boy. She silently watched him. Rei wanted to talk to him, but she could not. Finally she turned and left, the door closing behind her. Shinji looked over as the door closed but saw no one. He sighed. The door opened once more this time he turned to see who it was. Misato strode into the room. Shinji stood at attention but Misato didn't even notice him he stared at the black void outside. After awhile Shinji relaxed and mustered up the courage to talk to her.

_"She's been like this ever since we found her." The familiar voice of the doctor echoed outside the room. "Pour girl, she lost her father and her grand parents in the accident."_

_"That was no accident." Came a stern voice. "That was Second Impact, and she is the only survivor. We need to get her to talk." The voice was so harsh it scared her, but that fear was not enough to unhinge the darkness that clamped down on her vocal cords._

_"Now, now dear there's no need to be brash. After all we have her father's journals." Came a melodious voice that reminded Misato of wedding bells._

_"The damn journals are encrypted in some kind of changing code. My best people are working on them but it would help to hear what when on even from the prospective of a child."_

_"She won't talk; she hasn't the psychologists say she may never talk again." The doctor spoke up. _

_"Have you tried other methods of prying the information from her?" The harsh voice asked._

_"Gendo!" The third voice screamed. A slap rang out, Misato winced. "She's just a child." The third voice said angrily. Misato was scared for the third voice. She was afraid that the second voice would hurt the third. There was a long silence._

_"Your right, I'm sorry Yui." The second voice said. Misato smiled; pleased the second voice was nice to the third._

_"Doctor is it okay if we talk to her." The third voice said._

_"I don't know" The doctor replied. _

_"Please, just let us try." The third voice pleaded._

_"Need I remind you that this is a military installation and we both outrank you?" The second spoke the hard edge returning to his voice. _

_"Very well, but only for a few moments." The doctor finally said. The door knob turned. Misato watched a beautiful woman and a darkly hansom man walk in accompanied by the doctor. The man turned._

_"That will be all doctor you may go." He spoke ice in his voice._

_"But…" The doctor tried to protest, but the man just pointed. The woman kneeled down next to Misato. She had very kind features._

_"Hello dear, my name is Yui Ikari and that is my husband Gendo. We were hoping to talk to you about your father."_

"Um…Commander?" She heard a voice ask, but she was far away.

"I'll never tell." She whispered.

"Never tell what?" Shinji asked. Misato shook herself from her stupor.

"Oh, Shinji I didn't see you. How are you?" She asked smiling at him.

"Um…good, I guess." He replied. "H…How is Askua?" He asked. Misato frowned

"You still haven't seen her have you?" Shinji remained silent answering her question just as efficiently. "She's, we're all taking James death pretty hard." Misato sighed.

"I couldn't save him." Shinji muttered. Misato shifted and put her arm around him.

"You'll learn that you can't save everyone Shinji."

"How's Nova?" Shinji asked trying to change the subject.

"She's been removed from active duty to undergo a psychological exam. Personally I think we all need one, I've already been to see Anna a couple times."

"Is Mana still on duty?"

"Yeah she's all Doctor Honda has left." Misato said leaning back against the transparsteel window and placing her hands behind her head. "Their ship is still in shuttle range if you want to go see them."

"Like I have any time, my father is trying to run me into the ground with all this training." He said rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, It's about to get worse." Misato giggled.

"How can it get any worse?"

"Starting tomorrow you and the other pilots will begin ordinance training."

"Oh goody, I wonder who will be in charge of that." Shinji sighed

"Well since you're asking, me." She smiled flourishing her hands. Shinji smiled

"You're enjoying this." He laughed.

"I'd be lying if I wasn't." She giggled. The two laughed for a long while before getting themselves under control. Shinji and Misato slid down the all into a sitting position. Misato gasps for breath as Shinji wipes he brow.

"Whew, I needed that." Shinji said.

"We both did." Misato returned.

Rei returned to the Eden's Wrath for her daily check up with Dr. Akagi she picked the most expedient way to the lab that she spend so much time in. She was crossing a long cat walk when sick laughter echoed.

_"So alone. So cold. So different."_

Rei turned to see Ghidorah staring at her. The creature's blood colored eyes boring a hole right through her.

"I am not alone." Rei spoke.

_"Oh, but you are my dear. You may not know it but you are alone, and it is your differences that make you that way." _He smiled sickeningly. Rei paused before continuing.

"When we spoke before you told me that I wasn't human."

_"That's because you aren't."_ He stated.

"Then what am I?" She asked desperate to know. Ghidorah saw this and snickered.

_"The question of existence can drive beings mad." _He hissed. _"I you want to open the box Pandora, far be it from me to stop you. A word of caution though this will not make you happy."_

"I don't care!" She screamed "I must know."

_"Very well." _He smiled barring his fangs. _"You may look human, but you arrrrahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_ Ghidorah writhed in pain as purple energy coursed over his body. Rei stepped back.

"Rei, you are late for your appointment." Gendo said his hand on his watch. "Run along." He commanded.

"Yes sir." Rei stated and moved quickly through the door. When she had gone Gendo turned to King Ghidorah.

"I warned you dragon. Don't cross me again or I will put an end to you." Gendo growled.

_"You need me to complete the chain."_ Ghidorah snickered through the pain.

"You can be replaced. It would take time, but I am willing to forestall my plans to ensure that you don't hinder my work with her." He said turning to leave.

_"I read her thoughts, both of them. You may have saved her, but your wife does not love you anymore."_ At these words Gendo stiffened. Ghidorah cackled. _"Your pain is so wonderful." _

"So is yours." He said and pressed to button sending energy through Ghidorah's body once more.

Askua awoke to Godzilla shaking her with his claws. She stared at the monster.

"What is it Goji?" She mumbled.

"It's time to get up little one. You have ordinance training in one hour." He spoke and literally began to drag her from the bed.

"Hey!" She cried. "Stop that!" the fall from the bed to the floor was softened by several pillows that Godzilla had placed when he first hatched his plan. He continued to drag her towards the shower. "I can get ready myself you know?" She growls trying to wiggle free from his grasp.

"I know, but it's more fun to help." He smiled.

"You call this helping." She spoke. She gave a shill cry when her near naked form was dragged across the cold tile floor of the bathroom. "Damn, that's cold!" Godzilla dropped her and walked to the door.

"I'm sure you can take it from here, but I'll be back in about ten minutes to check and make sure." He smiled and closed the door.

Askua was just finishing buttoning her top when there was a knock at the door.

"Come." She intoned as she pouted her lips to apply lipstick. The door opened. "I must admit I'm surprised you knocked." Askua stated making kissing motions at the mirror. "Usually you just zap in without so much as a by your leave." She continued turning to find not Godzilla, but instead Doug leaned on the doorway smiling.

"Morning Soryu." He greeted. Askua smiled.

"Hey Commander Gordon, what's up?" She asked grabbing her military jacket from the hook by the door.

"Just come to see how you were doing." He replied. Askua's face darkened.

"You're here to check if I'm sane and capable of active duty." She spat. Doug laughed.

"No, I wouldn't do that." He pointed to his head. "It's Anna's job to poke around in here, I don't need to."

"Well I'm okay. It's Nova that seems to be taking it hard." Askua remarked walking past him towards the door. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Askua I know you're not okay." He began. Askua ripped his hand from her shoulders

"Get off of me!" She exploded. Doug stepped back putting his hands up to defend himself. Godzilla's avatar flashed into existence between them.

"Is there a problem here?" He growled starring at Doug. Doug looked past him at Askua.

"Look if you ever need to talk my door is always open." He said and left. Askua just stood there looking after him.

"You know he was only trying to help right?" Godzilla said walking over.

"Yeah, well I don't need help from anyone." She stated.

"Okay little one." He laughed. "Now go on, or you'll be late."

Shinji was forced to skip ordinance training that morning due to an audience with his father. Shinji was ushered into his father's office and left there in the near dark to wait for the Admiral. Gendo arrived a few minutes later as Shinji was inspecting the empty walls of the tomb like room. He stood at attention and saluted.

"As you were pilot." Gendo growled walking past clearly still angry about what transpired with the king of terror. He sat at his desk and began shuffling papers and filling them out. After a few moments he looked up at Shinji.

"We have the location of the next Angel."

"Where sir." Shinji said over formally.

"Taros prime." Gendo stated. "We will arrive in three weeks. In that time you and the other pilots will be training double."

"Understood." Shinji said. Gendo retuned to his paper work. After several minutes he looked at Shinji again.

"You may go pilot." He growled and returned to the papers. Shinji saluted and exited the office.

"Prick." He said through clinched teeth.

Training was hell for the group they trained and tested from morning till night. For two weeks.

"This is insane Doug!" Began Anna as she sat down next him in the mess across the room the pilots looked like zombies at the food on their plates. "Their to tired to eat." She observed. Doug just sat. He was tired as well. Admiral Hitler as they were now calling him had him and Misato ragged with training exorcises and tactical meetings. Anna continued to rant and rave about the deplorable behavior of the Admiral and his pet doctor, but Doug wasn't listening he was busy watching the one person who was the same as ever, Rei. Rei had the same hectic training schedule as the others, yet she seamed no different form any other day. She sat alone on the far side of the mess. Doug focused on her. He found it hard to read her feelings, not impossible, but hard. Like her mind was cloaked in a mist. This intrigued Doug, who delved deeper, but gently so she would not feel him reading her. Her emotions were strange. Like they were watered down. He delved deeper. Love he felt love. The only emotion that was strong within her. Rei looked at him. He quickly severed the link and went back to his conversation with Anna. He occasionally glanced at Rei between sentences. He would have to keep an eye on her in the future.

Toji was a hairs breath away from face planting in his oatmeal when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Hikari smiling down at him. He returned the smile. She sat down next to him with her own bowl of oatmeal. Askua sat across form them nibbling at bacon and eggs. She looked around the mess in vain for the only pilot absent. Hikari noticed her searching.

"Who you looking for Askua?" She asked innocently, as if she didn't know the answer.

"Oh, the dummkopf his been MIA for breakfast for two weeks now." She remarked. Toji looked around.

"Well Rei's here, so their not training, and Captain Gordon's over there so he's not sparring. That just leaves Misato who is also absent I'm saying weapons training." He raddled off before returning to his oatmeal.

"He's had the hardest training out of all of us." Askua remarked.

"Yeah the Admiral's really got it in for his son." Hikari observed.

"Shinji and Gendo might be related by blood, but like my father we don't consider ourselves their children." Askua said dourly.

"What happened between them?" Hikari asked.

"Shinji's mom." Askua stated. "Let's leave it at that."

"What? Shinji blame his dad for the loss of his mom?" Toji asked nonchalantly. Askua answered with her fist. Toji lay on the floor is left eye beginning to swell.

"Askua!" Hikari screamed and helped Toji up. Askua just stood there her fist clinched.

"You don't know a goddamned thing about him or me, so shut your mouth!" She stormed off after her outburst. Hikari watched her go and then helped Toji to sickbay.

The Job lay dead in space. The great ship that was built to destroy the Legion and their forces was lay split open and bare to the crushing depths of space. Through the wreckage a black form moved. Massive and powerful the great creature moved over to the still twisting form of two Wendigos. Purple energy lanced along the creature's black surfaces and fired. One Wendigo was completely annihilated by the energy blast. If the creature had a mouth it would smile as it reveled in the destruction of the Wendigo. He moved on the other beast ripping it to pieces with his black claws. Thanatos laughed with pure malevolent glee at the destruction he had wrought.

"You take too much pleasure in your work." Observed a voice. Thanatos turned to regard the newcomer ready to end his existence as well. A small humanoid shaped brilliance faced him. Thanatos laughed once more.

"You must be very foolish to return to face me brother." He spat. The light cared not for the threats. And laughed at the great warlord of death.

"You cannot be mad that I abandoned you for the safety of our father's good graces."

"Free will you may be, but now you are thrall to those detestable creatures." He growled motioning at the remains of the Wendigo.

"I serve them at my discretion." The light stated.

"Then why seek you me, if not to return me to Tartarus?" Thanatos asked.

"I find that my bond to my brethren taxing. I was wondering if you would help me end my term of service to the Legion." There was a long pause.

"I can help with that."

After endless weeks of sparring matches and sync tests they reached the Taros system. It was the day before the attack. The two ships took orbit around a small moon on the far side of the solar system. The tension was high as the pilots ate their breakfast.

"How do we know there's an Angel here anyway?" Askua spoke shoveling food in her mouth. "We could never find them before, and where's the Legion?"

"I don't know Askua." Shinji stated for the thousandth time. "All I know is that my father told me that there is one here." There was a silence.

"Well it just doesn't make sense."

"Who cares if it makes sense!" Toji yelled. "Just shut up and do your job."

"Don't talk to me like that!" Askua roared back. The argument continued sweeping out Shinji and Hikari into it as well. As the argument began to escalate into a fight. There was a clear sound of metal slicing through the air. The group parted as the table between them was split in half. Standing there his sword buried in the deck was Douglass Gordon. His face a dark mask that quelled even Askua's boundless rage.

"That is enough!" He shouted. With a grunt he dislodged the blade from the deck and replaced it in its sheave. "Save your energy for the battle." He growled and stalked off. The group looked at each other. Toji sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry." He stated.

"We're all under pressure." Askua replied.

"Well, I think breakfast is canceled." Shinji said looking at the table. The other laughed and headed towards the shooting range for ordinance training.

Baldir stood on the terrace of his home. He looked out over the great city of his people, the Asguard. The Tribunal had recessed for the day and Baldir was allowed to return to his home.

"Othella is beautiful." Said a voice from within. Baldir turned see Athena. "But it doesn't hold a candle to Olympus." She glided to stand next to him.

"Ha, your mountain city is nothing compared to my floating home." Baldir beamed, quite literally his body glowed, a wonder to behold. Baldir looked at his hands. "Oh, God. Where's James?" Baldir had been so consumed in his return to the world of the Gods that he had completely forgotten about his human counterpart.

_'I'm here Baldir. Don't worry.'_ James' voice sounded in his head. Baldir smiled.

"It would seem our roles are reversed old friend."

_'It would seem so.'_ He replied.

"So, are you going to introduce us formally?" Athena chimed in.

_'Wait, she can here me?'_

"We are Gods." Baldir laughed. "My love this is James. James this is…"

_'Athena, I know.'_ James interrupted.

"You know of me?" Athena asked surprised.

_'You are well documented in Earth ancient history, and I share all the memories of Baldir as he shares mine.'_ Athena looked at Baldir who nodded in confirmation.

"So." She said turning to Baldir. "How come you took his form and not make your own?"

"Well, it was easier to slip into their society with a reconstructed form with a past and memories." Baldir answered. Athena nodded

"That makes sense, but James why would you agree to let Baldir have your body?"

_'He saved my life. When Gigan attempted to gain control of me they pulled the cord. I should have died like anyone who joins and then is separated from a monster, but Baldir showed up and said that if I helped him, he would save me.'_ James spoke.

"Quite honorable." She said kissing Baldir on the cheeks. Her lips soft as rosebuds, her sent entranced him. Baldir was a slave to this woman before him. He smiled basking in her touch. The euphoric moment past quickly when she slapped him. He held his cheek staring at the woman he loved. "But very foolish. Did you not think that this human could cloud your judgment?"

_'Hey! I did nothing of the sort.' _James protested, but Athena held up her hand for silence.

"I do not insinuate that you did this on purpose, but by joining minds with you Baldir may have been influenced for be more sympathetic towards humans." She continued.

"My feelings are my own." Baldir replied with a twinge of anger. "If the other Gods would but spend some time with them, they would see that the Humans are an amazing people."

_'Thank you.'_ James said when Baldir had finished.

"Your are most welcome." Baldir replied.

"Even if you are right my love, Father will not see it this way. He will banish you to Tartarus, or end your life like he did his wicked father."

_'Then we must make him listen.'_ James stated.

"But how my friend?" Baldir asked.

"There may be a way." Athena chimed in.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"It will be dangerous, but I know some one who just might help change my father's mind."

"Who?" They both asked again. Athena smiled.

"My great grandmother, Gaea."

Shinji and Doug and upped their sparring lessons by introducing weapons. Shinji dodged and blocked with a pair of Sais, while Doug struck at him with a Naginata. After the seamless dance of warriors they stopped and rested.

"Well, you've gotten stronger." Doug observed.

"Yeah, all this training has been good for something." Shinji replied. Doug looked at Shinji for a second.

"Shinji, I know it's my place to ask, but what happened to your mother?" Doug waited patently as Shinji sat in silence.

"We were happy. Father, mother, and, me." He began. "They both worked for a special branch of the UN called GEHIRN."

"That branch created me, and you Shinji. The Darwin Project was what they called it." Doug sighed.

"Well they were testing a new weapon and my mom was the pilot." Shinji continued. "I…I watched as that thing killed her." He breathed. Doug put his arm around Shinji.

"I'm sorry." He soothed. "I understand you I lost my mother too." Doug continued. "She died in a car accident. My father the prick had asked her to leave me sick at home and come to a party for GEHIRN. She was hit by a drunk driver on the way there. My father left me in the "capable" hands of his science staff."

"Now it is my turn to feel sorry for you." Shinji mumbled.

"We are kindred spirits." Doug said getting up. "Come on, let's go find some food." Both men left oblivious of the third party listening in.

Askua couldn't stop the tears coming from her eyes. She had known that Shinji lost his mother like she had lost hers through the GEHIRN experiments, but unlike Askua, Shinji was there the day his mother was killed by the Eva, where Askua watched her mother descend into madness before the end came. Kindred spirits Captain Gordon had said. They had no idea.

To say Godzilla was unhappy about the plan to fight the Angel was an understatement. The Admiral had to shutdown his avatar and seal the holding bay to insure that the nuclear leviathan would remain where he was supposed to be. The pilots were loaded into their Evas and set for transport to the surface. Doug, Misato and Maya would stay on the Gotengo to direct the battle planet side, while the Admiral and Ritsuko would remain on the Eden's Wrath. As the dropship made its way into the atmosphere Shinji couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen. The gut wrenching drop did nothing to ease his nerves. He felt the violent shaking in his Eva.

"Once deployed you are to split into two battle groups." Misato's voice came over the com. "Units 00, 01, and 02 will be Alpha group and 03, 04 will be Beta group. Alpha group will approach the Angel from the north, while Beta will circle around from the south. You'll strike simultaneously. Understood?"

"YES MAIM!" They said in unison.

"Very well. Good luck." She said. The bay doors opened and one by one the Evas stepped out. Shinji deployed his parachute without difficulty. Floating gently toward the planet below. He prepared himself for war. His Eva came to rest on the ground with no trouble. He detached his shoot and began checking his systems for any malfunctions.

"Battle group sound off." He ordered.

"Clear." Rei spoke.

"Clear." Askua echoed.

"Good." Shinji smiled. "Let's move out. Rei take point."

"Understood." The three Evas moved out over the rolling hills of the planet.

"This just doesn't fit." Askua remarked as they moved through a deciduous forest. "This planet is alive. The Legion kills planets."

"I know." Shinji remarked. "Something's not right. Be on your guard."

"Agreed." Rei replied. The moved through the forest to a ring of mountains.

"Is there anyway to get around this?" Shinji asked.

"Negative." Rei replied. "We must go over to get to our target." She moved to the edge of the mountain and began to climb. Askua looked at Shinji who shrugged and joined Rei. They climbed for a long while before reaching the top. As they crested the last rise the looked down in a valley. Shinji, Askua and even Rei gasped at the beauty of the valley below. In the middle of this picturesque valley was a deep blue lake.

"I don't get it." Askua stated. "We're here where's the…" A bright light flashed as Askua's Eva was blasted.

"Askua!" Shinji yelled. The light flared again.

"Ikari!" Rei blurted as she tackled Shinji's Eva to the ground. The beam shot through the air where Unit 01 used to be.

"Thanks Rei." Shinji smiled at her.

"You're welcome." She stammered and turned away not wanting Shinji to see the color run to her cheeks.

"Askua are you hurt?" Shinji called.

"So that's where the Angel is." She stated crawling over to the Evas. She noticed that Unit 00 was straddling Unit 01. Her face darkened but she hid it behind a laugh. "What you two couldn't wait till the mission was over before you got busy sheesh am I the only one here who's mildly professional." She scoffed. Shinji and Rei stared at her for a while before noticing the precarious position their Evas are in. Both of them flushed and moved apart.

"It's not what you think…" Shinji began, but Askua waved him off.

"Sure, sure. I was just joking. You have to be so serious."

"Well we are getting fired at." Shinji replied smiling. Askua smiled back.

"True." They both laughed as their radio crackled.

"What's going on over there?" Toji's voice came over the com. "We're in position, where are you?"

"The Angel has us pinned down." Shinji replied. "We can't get into position." There was silence.

"I'm gonad try something." Toji said.

"Oh boy." Askua and Shinji looked at each other. The constant flash of the proton bean the Angel used stopped for a few seconds. Shinji waited and raised the tip of his pallet rifle. Flash! Shinji lowers the rifle the tip gone.

"Well that didn't work." Toji came back on the com. "AT field's to strong for the pallet rifle, and we can't get close enough for the progressive knife."

"Any ideas?" Hikari asked.

"Hey Toji, wanna make a buck?" Askua joked. They all laughed.

"Misato, we got a problem down here." Shinji spoke into the com. He hated to admit it but for now they would have to find another way to strike at the Angel.

"Okay withdraw to the forward command base fourteen miles west of your current position." Captain Gordon ordered over the com. The managed to make it out of the mountains without being shot by the Angel who seemed to know where they were no matter how stealthily they moved. When they finally made it back to base the pilots were exhausted. Shinji wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep for about a week, but as the leader of the battle group he had to set an example. Shinji aided the crew doing what ever he could. He help set up a cook ten, He hooked up numerous computers systems, and he help unload and put together some hovercycles for scouting purposes. When there was nothing left to do he finally allowed himself to relax and get something to eat. As he ate he wondered if Askua got to eat because she had to be hauled off to the medlab on the Gotengo to make sure that she was okay form the blast she took from the Angel. He decided to bring her some dinner when Rei walked over to him. He rose and smiled at her. She returned the smile. Something that Shinji did not expect a little shaken he couldn't seem to make his mouth work right to ask her what she wanted, so he just stared at her in silence.

"Pilot Ikari, would you like to walk with me?" She asked. Shinji was stunned. Rei had saved his life, smiled at him, and then asked him to go on a walk with her. Shinji looked at Rei. He found her to be extremely attractive. He short frost colored hair, her big red eyes, and her very shapely body. Yes Rei was indeed attractive. He finally found his voice.

"I…I would be honored." He stated. Rei smiled and took his hand leading him away from camp. From the shadows Askua watched them go.

Up on the Hermes Godzilla shook his head.

"Stupid boy." He sighed. Rodan nodded in agreement.

The night was warm and the planet's moon was full giving them ample light to walk by. They walked in silence for a long time before Shinji got up enough courage to speak.

"Rei, thanks for saving me today." He stammered.

"It was my duty." She replied.

"But you put yourself in danger to keep me from harm and I appreciate that." He continued.

"It was a simple decision." Rei began. "I am expendable, you are not." Rei stated in her usual monotone. Shinji stopped dead in his tracks. He turned and grabbed Rei fiercely.

"Don't you ever say that!" He yelled. Rei noticed the tears in his eyes. "No human's life is worth anymore that that of another!" He began to cry as his grip turned collapsed into a hug. Rei was taken aback by this behavior. She had never before been told that she as important by anyone other than the Admiral, and now one have ever hugged her. As he held her Ghidorah's flashed through her head again.

_"You not Human." _His voice rang in her mind

"I don't want anyone else dying, especially because of me." He broke the embrace and looked at her and smiled. Rei was lost in his kind eyes, she had seen that kindness before from the boy's father, the only time he showed any soft emotion was to her. "Now then." He began. "I'll have no more of this I'm worthless stuff you understand Rei?"

"I…uh, yes. I will." She stumbled shaken from Shinji's actions. Shinji smiled again.

"We better get back, or they might suspect something." He led the way back to base. As Rei followed her mind wondered. Questions of who she was and what she was continued to swirl around in her head, and she found herself missing the voice that had guided her not so long ago.

The next day brought another dropship and with it a large crate and Dr. Akagi. She led the briefing on the new tactic to be used against the Angel.

"As you all discovered yesterday the Angel's AT Field is to strong for the Pallet Rifle to pierce and the proton beam it fires will not let you get close enough to use you Progressive Knifes. So we will be using this." She gestured to the massive crate behind her. "Inside is the Positron Cannon. If it won't pierce the Angel's AT Field nothing will."

"There's only one. Toji observed. "So who gets it?" He asked. There was a pause.

"Shinji still has the highest sync ratio, he will be our gunner." Ritsuko stated.

"And what are the rest of us supposed to do while the great Shinji blasts the big bad Angel to hell?" Askua huffed still mad from the night before. Ritsuko answered her question ignoring Askua rudeness.

"Three of you will be a distraction to allow Shinji to get into place, and one of you will be defending him while he fires."

"How are we gonna defend him if the Angle and is firing a proton ray. It will melt right through the Eva's armor." Askua stammered, but Dr. Akagi held up her hand and silenced her.

"We've taken that into consideration and have made a shield that will hopefully hold off the Angel's proton beam long enough to let Shinji kill it."

"Hopefully." Askua repeated. "You mean you don't know if it will even work!"

"We must do something." Toji stated standing up. "I volunteer to defend Shinji." Ritsuko smiled.

"The sentiment is noble the choice has already been made." She looked at Rei. "Rei will be the one defending Shinji since Unit 00 has better armor." Rei nodded. "Good this operation begins at sundown."

Shinji and Rei sat next to their Evas as the sun slowly sank towards the horizon. Shinji turned to look at the strange girl who had began as a dream and now was flesh beside him. They were close enough to touch yet to Shinji they were worlds apart. Rei was so alien to him, exotic he felt drawn to her like she was an old friend or family member whom he had deep feelings for. He was lost in his own twisted emotions. Did he love Askua, or Rei, or Maya, or Mana? The swirling vortex of his mind grew more and more chaotic as the seconds past. Who was he? Why was he here?

"Why do you pilot Eva?" He whispered to himself.

"Because I have nothing else." Rei replied hearing Shinji thinking the question was for her. Shinji started and looked at the girl.

"What?" He asked.

"I have nothing else. I exist to pilot Eva." She answered in her monotone soft voice. Shinji was agog. He could wrap his mind around what he had just heard. Shinji didn't know his purpose he sought it daily, but Rei. Rei stated hers like it was nothing.

"You can't believe that?" He asked looking at her hard. She returned his stare.

"I do." She replied. Shinji sat back amazed at the girl next to him. For a long while they went without talking.

"Operation begins in one hour. Pilots to your Evas. Good luck." Captain Gordon's voice came over the radio. Silently Shinji and Rei entered their Evas and prepared for battle. Shinji felt the fear urging him to run.

"I mustn't run away." He whispered. The presence in the Eva comforted him.

_"We will not run. We will stand and we will defeat our enemy." _It spoke to him in that familiar yet alien voice.

"This is a dangerous mission some of us may die. I may die." He replied.

"You will not die pilot Ikari. I will protect you." Rei stated over the come Shinji looked in to her crimson eyes and knew we spoke the truth.

"Man I have to learn to not think out loud when she's near." He laughed as he pulled the massive rifle from its casing. It interlocked with his arm and shoulder pylon to cut down recoil. The rifle was a long as his Eva was tall and weighed about the same. Shinji locked it and checked the sight and firing pin before inserting the live fuse that linked the rifle to plasma pack on his back. He charged the shot waited. The plan was simple. Askua, Toji, and Hikari would show their Evas and get the Angel to fire at them while Shinji and Rei took positions and fired the cannon ending the Angel's rein of terror.

"Five minutes till go time people get ready for a wild ride." Toji spoke up.

"So says the bait." Askua laughed. "Let's just hope the great Shinji is a good enough shot that we don't get fried saving his ass." Shinji opened a private channel to Askua.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"Why would anything be wrong?" She answered angrily. "What you feeling guilty over something?"

"No." He replied. "I just wanted to make sure your okay, you mean a lot to me Askua."

"Do you really mean that?" She asked taken aback.

"Of course I do silly." He smiled. She returned the smile.

"Cut the pillow talk you two and get ready cause its show time." Toji interrupted. Askua and Shinji turned red before punching off their vid links. Toji snickered. For Shinji the operation began in silence. The seconds dragged on as he tensed to sprint to his position. The first explosions were heard.

"Go Shinji." Misato ordered and he took off like a bullet over the cliff to the first cover he could find. The Angel was pounding the far side of the mountain range. Shinji could see it a giant black diamond the fired beams from its points the beams alternated from one point to another. Each proceeded by the eclectic hum of the energy build up. Shinji leveled the rifle and primed the fuse. The green target on his HUD lined up and turned red locking on. The point of the diamond nearest him began to glow.

"Damn!" He yelled and fired. Both beams passed each other warping from the others energy. Both beam continued and missed their targets. "Shit!" Shinji ejected the spent fuse and inserted another. He primed it and lined up the target all the while he heard the electric hum. He placed his hand on the trigger the Angel fired. Shinji closed his eyes awaiting the pain and darkness that followed the light. None came Shinji heard a feminine grown. He opened his eyes to see Rei and Unit 00 standing in front of him holding the beam off. Shinji stared for several seconds as the shield and eventually the Eva began to melt.

_'Idiot take the shot or she'll die!'_ He screamed in his head. Shinji fired. The beam from the rifle past right through the Angel. Immediately the Angel's attack ended. And the diamond fell from the sky to the ground below with a crash. Shinji paid no attention to the Angel he watched Unit 00 crumple to the ground. "Rei!" He screamed and ejected from the Eva. He ran as fast as he could to the fallen robot as the plug ejected but didn't open. "Rei!" He screamed again and gabbed the lever to manually open the plug. A sizzling sound and the smell of burning flesh followed by pain gripped Shinji as he let go of the very hot metal. He looked at the lever and grabbed it again. He screamed as his hands burned but the lever gave and he opened the plug. He released the lever and ran to the opening. "Rei!" He yelled again looking in the tube. The girl lay unconscious in the pilot's chair. He ran to her and held her checking for a heart beat. He began to cry. His tears dropped onto Rei's face. She opened her eyes.

"Ikari." She said weakly. Shinji smiled and hugged her tight.

"Rei, I thought you were….Don't ever do that again. Your life is too precious to waste like that." He spoke. Rei just looked at him.

"I…I don't know how to act in this situation." Rei spoke. Shinji smiled.

"Well smiling is always a good start." He laughed. Rei sat for a moment and then smiled. It was a most beautiful sight that left Shinji in awe.

Fuyutsuki walked into his quarters and punched a series of keys. A vid screen activated showing the visage of Gendo Ikari.

"What is it Commander?" Gendo asked annoyed.

"Sir did you see the read outs from Unit 01 during the battle?" He asked.

"Yes." Gendo stated uncaringly. "Is that all?"

"Is that all!" Fuyutsuki stammered. "Do you know what he did?"

"Yes he called the sword of Eden and assumed his role as my berserker, my Archangel." Gendo replied again.

"He killed what cannot die. The Star Spawn aren't Angels, they're fallen Gods. You can't kill Gods!" Fuyutsuki cried.

"I can. It was supposed to happen eventually."

"Yes when it was too late for the remaining Gods to intervene and stop us."

"They won't." Gendo stated flatly. "I won't let them."

"Do you really think that Zeus is going to stand idle, now that you have usurped his role as God slayer?" The commander demanded.

"It matters not."

"What if he comes to stop you before you can make your avenging berserker?"

"That's why I have King Ghidorah." Gendo smiled.

"You can't trust that serpent, he said himself that he will betray you at the first opportunity."

"Yes, but as much has he hates me, he hates Zeus more. Zeus cast him from Eden long ago and forced him to wonder from star to star with no rest. Now we will both have out revenge." Gendo's smile widened. "Is there anything else commander?" He asked. Fuyutsuki shook his head. "Then I bid you farewell." the link closed and Fuyutsuki collapsed on his couch. After a long while he got up and pressed a few more buttons. A new vid screen showed up. No picture but letters showed. "SEELE 01"

"Report!" Came a mechanical voice. _'I'm sorry Ikari.'_ Fuyutsuki thought.

* * *


End file.
